Le vœu d'une aventure
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Un vœu qui se réalise... une aventure au cœur d'un monde nouveau... et surtout une bonne dose de fantaisie et d'humour remplie de personnages d'Inazuma Eleven et de références culturelles! (et sans doute aussi d'un peu de drogue...?) À lire jusqu'au bout, je vous préviens... Vous irez de surprises en surprises! ;p Enjoy!
1. Chap 1: Vœu réalisé et île mystérieuse

**Coucou, je vous présente une fanfiction que moi et ma sœur nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées à écrire! J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira, surtout lisez bien tous les chapitres car vous aurez de belles surprises... ;p Elle n'est pas encore finie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera très vite! Mettez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! ^^**

Par une belle nuit d'été, enfin un soir plus précisément, Deux jeunes filles regardaient le ciel. Le ciel étoilé qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'en été, quand aucun nuage n'assombrissait l'espace.

\- Raah mais ça m'énèrve, y a aucune étoile filante! Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est là et il n'y a toujours rien!

\- Sois patiente. Si tu regardes bien, tu en verras sûrement une.

\- Pfff...

Cinq minutes passèrent tandis que la plus grande des deux rouspétait d'impatience. Quand soudain...

\- Là! Regarde Alice!

\- ...Hein..?

\- Une étoile filante, je viens d'en voir une!

\- Oh non, je ne l'ai pas vue... Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois faire un vœu maintenant!

La plus grande réfléchit et trouva ce qu'elle voulait.

 _"J'en ai assez de cette vie monotone. Je voudrais vivre une aventure fantastique et délirante!"_

\- Alors, tu as fait ton vœu Lunalika?

\- Oui, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va se réaliser un jour!

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et la lumière qui en venait éblouit les filles qui étaient habituées à l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Les filles, c'est l'heure de rentrer maintenant! Vous avez vu l'heure?!

\- Ouiiii, mamaaan... Soupira Lunalika (La plus grande, donc.) Ça va, c'est les vacances...

\- Même, il est tard et c'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher. Allez hop, au lit!

Les deux autres se relevèrent et rentrèrent dans leur maison. Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient couchées toutes les deux dans deux chambres différentes, et leur paupières ne tardèrent pas à se fermer pour laisser place aux pays des rêves.

Lunalika ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée à même le sol, et elle se releva pour voir que tout autour d'elle était blanc, on distinguait à peine le sol et le plafond, et encore moins le contour de la pièce qui semblait infinie.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda une voix familière.

Lunalika sursauta. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa cousine.

\- Alice? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

\- Et toi?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Elles observèrent le néant blanc qui les entourait.

\- Cette endroit est bizarre. Et comment on a fait pour atterir ici?!

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... On est sans doute en train de rêver, dit Alice.

\- Dans le même rêve, au même endroit?!

\- Tu vois une autre explication?

\- Regarde, il y a un petit garçon là-bas! S'exclama la plus grande en changeant soudainement de sujet.

\- Il ne bouge pas en plus.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller lui parler et lui demander où est-ce qu'on est.

\- Bonne idée!

Une fois arrivées à sa hauteur, elles s'aperçurent qu'il était en train de pleurer.

\- OUIIINNN!

\- Euh... Ça va, mon p'tit? Demanda Lunalika.

Le garçon releva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant les jeunes filles.

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez! S'écria-t-il toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- Calme-toi et explique-nous tout, dit calmement Alice en se mettant à sa hauteur et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est... Snif... C'est le méchant, il a capturé mes parents... snif... Et maintenant je me retrouve tout seul! S'il vous plaît, il faut que vous délivrez mon papa et ma maman!

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Lunalika prit la parole:

\- Euh... On veut bien essayer, mais... Il faudrait nous dire comment et où est-ce que on est d'abord.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de pleurer et prit un air sérieux, ce qui étonna les deux autres de ce changement d'attitude soudain.

\- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir qu'ici on est dans le Néant. Vous devrez passer plusieurs étapes, c'est-à-dire passer dans plusieurs territoires, un peu comme des "mondes" si vous voulez. Et à chaque fois que vous serez dans un de ces "mondes", vous devrez trouver un passage pour accéder au territoire suivant. Ces passages sont comme des portails, vous aurez juste à entrer dedans. À la fin de votre Quête, vous arriverez au Dark Eye _,_ c'est-à-dire le territoire de Xanark, celui qui a capturé mes parents; Vous devrez alors le combattre et cela libèrera mon papa et ma maman. Alors, vous acceptez?

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. Comment un gamin si petit et enfantin pouvait-il parler avec une si grande connaissance de ce domaine, lui qui était en train de pleurer comme un bébé i peine deux minutes?!

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Dit Alice en hésitant.

\- Bien sûr qu'on accepte! S'écria Lunalika avec un grand sourire.

Alice la regarda avec étonnement, mais en même temps l'entousiasme de sa cousine était habituel.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup! S'écria le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de Lunalika.

\- Bah, pour une fois que je peux faire quelque chose qui serve à quelqu'un! Mais dis-moi, comment on sort du Néant?

\- C'est facile, vous prenez le portail qui se trouve juste là, dit-il en pointant la chose bleue du doigt.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vu avant...

\- Bon, alors on y va? S'exclama Lunalika avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le portail qui dégageait une lueurs bleutée étrange comme si il exercait un pouvoir d'attraction.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer là-dedans ? C'est peut-être un piège! Et puis cette situation est bizarre...

\- Mais bien sûr que oui! Tu as peur ou quoi?

\- Pas du tout! Je trouve juste ça... bizarre, ok?

\- Et puis je sais pourquoi on est là, c'est mon vœu qui s'est réalisé!

\- C'était le tien de vœu, pas le mien!

\- Peut-être parce que tu étais a côté de moi quand je l'ai souhaité. Mais bon bref, on devrait y aller.

\- Okay, vas-y en premier.

Lunalika fit un bond à l'intérieur du portail avant de disparaître et Alice la suivit.

Elles arrivèrent au mileu d'une forêt, où les feuilles des arbres étaient d'un vert pur et simple et où tout semblait en harmonie avec la nature. L'ambiance de cette forêt était apaisante, et malgré les arbres immenses qui y siégaient on s'y sentait en sécurité. Ces arbres parraissaient régner sur cet endroit depuis des siècles, quand on voyait leur tronc vieux, noueux et sage. Les deux jeunes filles qui étaient au milieu de cette nature observaient ce qui les entourait.

\- C'est vraiment beau, ici... C'est apaisant... dit calmement Lunalika.

\- Oui, tu as raison...

\- On devrait peut être y aller maintenant, non? On doit trouver le portail.

\- Oui.

Elles commencèrent à marcher au milieu des arbres quand Alice réengagea la conversation.

\- Mais, au fait, on va faire comment pour le trouver ce portail? Cette forêt à l'air d'être immense!

\- Peut-être qu'on va rencontrer quelqu'un qui va nous le dire, ou alors que ce sera marqué quelque part genre sur un arbre ou une pierre!

\- Mouais... Si tu le dis.

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent à sortir de la forêt, pour s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient sur une île. Le reste de l'île, ainsi que l'océan, parraissait tout aussi paisible. Elles se mirent à chercher le portail, ou même une inscription ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider, mais au bout de vingt minutes elles n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

\- 'Y a rien... Soupira Lunalika.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien trouvé. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

\- Regarde Alice, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas!

En effet, une personne se trouvait dos à elles, sur une branche d'arbre.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Bah attends, on va aller lui parler.

Alice s'avança vers l'arbre et regarda en l'air.

\- Hey, toi!

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers elle. Il parut surpris de voir les deux jeunes filles.

\- Euh... Tu pourrais nous aider s'il te plaît? Continua Alice.

Il sauta de la branche et atterrit debout sur l'herbe en une fraction de seconde.

\- Bonjour! Et, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

Lunalika le dévorait du regard comme si sa vie en dépendait; Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter ses yeux. Ce garçon avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, avec deux petites couettes rouges et blanches au bout identiques de chaque côté qui ressemblait à des plumes. Il avait le teint mate, et était également vêtu de noir... Tout comme cette île et cette fôrêt, il parraissait tout aussi calme et paisible. La grande chuchota à sa cousine:

\- Ouah, il est trop beau! Tu crois que je peux lui sauter dessus? On est dans un rêve après tout, il n'existe pas pour de vrai!

\- Euh, Lunalika... Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, tu sais... Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on p...

\- CÂLIN! S'écria L'aînée en se jetant sur le jeune garçon en face d'elle.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Soupira Alice en se mettant une main sur la visage.

Le garçon la regarda d'un air étonné, tandis qu'elle le serrait fort dans ses bras.

\- Euh...

\- Bon, Lunalika, lâche-le!

\- NAN! Pas question, il est trop mignon!

\- Sérieusement, c'est toi la plus agée et c'est toi la plus immature! Allez, lâche-le maintenant!

\- Bon, ça va... Dit Lunalika avec une mine boudeuse en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Excuse-là, elle est assez immature! Dit la plus jeune en s'adressant à l'inconnu. Dès qu'elle trouve un truc mignon, elle à juste envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait dérangé... Enfin bref, euh, comment puis-je vous aider?

Alice prit la parole, tandis que sa cousine boudait toujours.

\- Et bien, nous cherchons une sorte de portail pour passer dans un autre territoire afin d'avancer dans notre Quête. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider?

\- Mmmmh... Un portail, vous dîtes? Je crois que je pourrais vous aider, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle?

\- Et bien, il faudrait qu'en échange vous alliez me chercher...

\- Des insectes radioactifs? Une épée sacrée? Où alors transmettre un message super important? S'excita Lunalika qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- ...Des bananes!

Le sourire de Lunalika s'estompa.

\- Quoi?! Des bananes?!

\- Oui, c'est excatement ça!

\- Et... pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les chercher toi-même?! Tu peux très bien le faire, tu as des bras, des jambes, des mains, des yeux, des oreilles, des pieds, une bouche...

\- Lunalika, arrête...! Soupira encore une fois Alice.

Le garçon rit à cette vivacité.

\- Haha! Oui, bien sûr que je peux le faire moi-même, mais c'est la règle. Si vous voulez que je vous aide, vous devez remplir cette mission!

\- Bon, d'accord, on veut bien le faire, mais il faudrai que tu nous dise où aller, parce que nous on connaît pas du tout cette endroit!

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je connais cette île comme ma poche. Et par conséquent, je connais parfaitement ses secrets... Ces bananes se trouvent un peu à l'ouest de l'île, pas très loin d'ici. Mais attention, ces fruits sont gardés par des animaux dangereux et hostiles... Vous devrez faire très attention et faire preuve de ruse et d'intelligence! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser; Quand vous aurez ces bananes dans vos mains, appelez moi!

\- Attends! Euh.. Tu t'appelles comment, au fait? Demanda Lunalika en lui prenant le bras.

Il sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Shuu. Et toi, c'est Lunalika c'est ça?

\- Oui! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et elle c'est Alice, c'est ma cousine!

\- Bon, Lunalika, tu viens?! Répondit celle-ci. Nous devons obtenir ces bananes! Tu pourras harceler Shuu plus tard!

\- Oui, ça va, j'arrive... Répondit-elle en lâchant le bras du garçon. Bon, bah à tout à l'heure Shuu!

Lunalika se retourna vite fait pour voir sa cousine qui avançait et qui râlait, et quand elle retourna la tête pour regader Shuu, le garçon avait disparu, comme évaporé... Lunalika baissa les yeux avant de marcher vers sa cousine qui était déjà bien loin devant.

Les deux filles se réenfoncèrent dans la forêt tout en observant chaque végétal à la recherche de bananes, en vain.

Au bout du long chemin de terre qu'elles venaient de parcourir, elle aperçurent un vieux panneau en bois un peu moisi avec un inscription dessus: Le Coeur.

\- Serait-ce... le coeur de la forêt?!

Lunalika ne répondit pas a cette question, elle était trop occupée a admirer cette endroit rempli de merveilles.

On aurait dit un parc de jeux en bois dont les élements et les minutieux détails aurait été fabriqués par d'habiles mains il y a des décénies. Le tout entouré par de vieux arbres majestueux dont les racines s'engouffraient dans la terre fraîche et dont la cime s'élevait très haut. L'épais feuillage gardait cet endroit frais, mais certains rayons de soleil réussissaient a le transpercer et réchauffer l'air. L'endroit était abandonné, mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir été occupé il y a peu de temps, comme si des enfants étaient encore en train de jouer et elles eurent l'impression d'entendre des rires joyeux résonner et leur fit leur poser cette question : "Cette forêt est elle habité ?"

Alice restaient sur ses gardes et observait les alentours avec attention pendant que Lunalika s'extasiait sur chaque élément du décor et cherchait derrière les buissons s'il n'y avait pas un esprit de la forêt, un gnome ou tout autre créature mythique.

Alice répéta une nouvelle fois à sa cousine que la mission était de trouver les bananes pour cet étrange personnage, et que par conséquent, le reste pouvait attendre. Évidemment, celle-ci lui répondit que si elles trouvait quelqu'un pour leur dire où se trouvaient les bananier, elles en seraient avantagées.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, Lunalika finit par se rendre compte qu'aucune forme de vie ne se cachait sous ces buissons, et suivit sa cousine qui emprunta un petit escalier en pierre pour arriver dans un petit espace assez restreint. des fleurs poussaient au sol, au pied d'un arbre immense, tellement grand qu'on n'en voyait pas le sommet. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus ancien que les autres, comme s'il régnait sur cette île de par ces imposants branchages, qui devaient être des milliers et allait dans tout les sens. Un autre panneau, cette fois-ci, où l'inscription était : _Le sanctuaire sacré._

Au pied de l'arbre et a côté des fleurs trônait une drôle de statue, celle d'une créature ancestrale, ressemblant étrangement au mystérieux garçon de tout à l'heure.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Alice.

Une nouvelle fois, Lunalika ne répondit pas et enchaîna sur un autre sujet :

\- Mais où on peut trouver des bananiers ici?! Cette forêt est remplie de chênes!

Alice ne savaient pas où trouver de bananier, mais eu une idée et commenca a grimper a l'arbre et quand il lui sembla qu'elle était assez haute, attrapa une branche solide au hasard et, avec tout l'équilibre qu'il faut, marcha jusqu'au bout de celle-ci pour pouvoir voir a peu près tout l'île de son point de vue.

C'est comme ça qu'elle a put apercevoir ces fameux bananiers, grace a leurs gros tronc et leurs hauteur, qui se trouvaient non loin d'ici. Elle sauta de sa branche et retomba sur ses pieds, telle une gymnaste de haut niveau.

\- Lunalika, j'ai vu où étaient les bananier. On a emprunté le mauvais chemin, on aurait dû prendre le chemin de droite avant de rentrer dans cette forêt sombre. Quelles idiotes on a fait!

La plus jeune se mit a courir d'un élan rapide, suivit par sa cousine, et elles arrivèrent a leur point de départ très rapidement. Alice était devant, pour une fois, et prit le chemin à droite. Elle semblait bien connaître l'endroit, rien qu'en l'ayant apercut du haut de son arbre. Le chemin qui longeait la falaise n'était pas ombragé, la chaleur les avait donc rapidement affaibli. Heureusement, nos deux jeunes héroïnes étaient courageuses, et arrivèrent a une bananeraie qui surblombait la falaise. L'endroit était désert. Alice restait cependant sur ses gardes, mais Lunalika ne pouvait sûrement pas attendre de revoir son mystérieux inconnu, et s'approcha gaiement d'un bananier afin de le secouer et d'en récupérer le fruit. Dès qu'elle mit ses mains sur le tronc, un singe a la mine renfrognée sortit sa tête du feuillage. "Il ne doit pas être content qu'on lui prenne ses victuailles" pensa Alice. Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sa cousine, Lunalika avait déjà secoué son arbre.

 _"Mais quelle idiote..."_

Le fameux singe qui avait sorti sa tête du feuillage quelques secondes auparavant prit une banane et avant de la jeter sur la pauvre fille qui n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Aïe! Une banane qui tombe du ciel! J'ai déjà ramassé celles-ci avant mais s'il y en a encore plus, Shuu ne s'en plaindra pas!

\- Lunalika, attention !

Le singe avait attrapé une grosse grappe, sûrement afin d'éloigner ce qui devait être une voleuse pour lui.

Lunalika releva la tête et pris peur quand elle vit le mammifère énervé une grappe de bananes en main.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais elle restait pétrifiée.

Alice arracha sans hésiter une branche de l'arbre le plus proche et couru jusqu'au bananier pour grimper et assommer l'animal. Malheureusement une horde de singes sortit de tous les végétaux autour d'elles et après avoir frappé sur l'animal de toutes ses forces, Alice du faire face a une dizaine d'animaux enragés qui l'attaquait de toutes parts.

Alice, ayant pratiqué les arts martiaux, était très agile et très efficace. Elle réalisa plusieurs figures complexes, aidée par Lunalika qui faisait comme elle pouvait mais qui se révéla finalement être une excellente frappeuse, elle gardait une grande force en elle.

\- On a réussi! On les a butés, on est trop fortes! Cria l'aînée.

Oui, elles avaient réussi, malgré une griffure profonde au visage pour la plus jeune.

\- Oui, confirma Alice en jettant un regard a tout ces corps qui gisaient au sol. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et elle ramassa une grappe au sol en s'empressant de dire :

\- Ramenons vite ces bananes à Shuu.

\- Oooouuuiii!

\- Mais où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver?

\- Il nous a dit de l'appeler, alors appelons-le!

\- Shuuuuuuu!

\- Ca ne marche p...

\- Vous avez mes bananes?

Une mince silhouette apparu au loin et marchait dans leur direction, l'air totalement serein. Il fut peu de temps avant que Lunalika ne court le rejoindre, suivit par sa cousine.

\- Oui, nous les avons.

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent d'étoiles.

\- Merci! Ces fruits proviennent du Bananier Célèste, lequel est protégé par des gardiens... plutôt hargneux. Je suis impressionné que vous avez pu vous les procurer aussi rapidement!

\- Ce sont les singes les gardiens?!

\- Oui, cette espèce est rare et protégée. On disait auparavant que pour avoir ces bananes, il fallait négocier avec eux... Vous n'avez pas utilisé la force, j'éspère ?

\- Ah... euh... non, non pas du tout, hein !

\- Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Mais bref, vous avez accompli votre part du marché, il est donc temps pour moi de vous indiquer le portail de passage, suivez-moi.

Les deux filles suivirent Shuu jusqu'à un endroit bien particulier de la forêt. L'eau claire est limpide d'un ruisseau se jettait dans une grande étendue d'eau, ce qui formait une cascade qui donnait l'imression d'être ensorcelée. À sa fin, l'eau se jettait sur des rochers gris, presque blancs, ce qui éclaboussait un peu lorsque que l'on s'en approchait de trop près. De l'or bleu pur, on pouvait voir apparaître le reflet de la forêt, du ciel et même celui de nos deux héroïnes qui s'approchait. Cependant, le reflet de Shuu apparu une seconde, avant de se troubler et de disparaître dans une fumée noire opaque.

Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Bien, je crois qu'on va devoir se dire au revoir...

\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous! S'écria Lunalika, visiblement enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je dois rester ici... Ma mission est de protéger cette île, j'en suis le gardien, je ne peux pas partir...

Le visage de Lunalika perdit toute sa lumière. Le dénommé Shuu lui tendit alors un bracelet en cuir marron. De petits dessins étaient gravés dessus.

\- Prends ce bracelet, dit-il en lui mettant, tu penseras a moi quand tu le porteras...

Lunalika prit le bracelet et le serra dans sa main.

\- Et sache qu'on se reverra... Lui dit-il en lui souriant tristement. Nous ne sommes pas seulement dans un rêve, c'est plus compliqué.

Il rajouta:

\- Et bonne chance pour votre quête !

Lunalika ne voulait pas abandonner le garçon qui devra de nouveau faire face à sa solitude, et Alice commençait a s'impatienter.

L'aînée jeta un dernier regard a Shuu avant d'aller rejoindre le portail, sous la cascade. Celui-ci était blanc. Blanc comme le néant ou elles avaient atteri.

\- Au revoir, Sh...

\- Allez, dépêche-toi et saute la dedans !

Sans avoir pu finir sa phrase, Lunalika fut aspirée et téléportée dans un autre monde quelque peu différent...


	2. Chap 2: Garçon des neiges et Ramnulf

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous tombions ici ?! Railla Lunalika, grelottant de froid.

Alice ne répondit pas, il faisait trop froid pour que ne serait-ce qu'un mot ne sorte de sa gorge.

Oui, elle avaient atteri en pleine tempête de neige, sûrement en montagne et en plus du froid glacial, leurs vues étaient brouillées par le brouillard épais.

\- Mais où on doit aller ?!

\- Calme-toi, Lunalika ! Tu dois augmenter ta résistance en fonction du climat !

\- Oh! Un vieux!

Lunalika pointa du doigt un bicentenaire courbé, qui portait une longue couverture rapiécée au bout ( et d'ailleurs on se demandait comme il faisait pour ne pas marcher dessus ), une canne en bois et une longue barbe.

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux d'aller le voir...

\- Bonjour monsieur! s'écria Lunalika.

\- Du calme jeune fille, je ne suis pas sourd!

\- Excusez-moi... Vous pourriez nous dire si vous aviez vu un portail et comment y aller?

\- Comment?!

\- VOUS POURRIEZ NOUS DIRE SI VOUS AVIEZ VU UN PORTAIL ET COMMENT Y ALLER ?

\- Comment?!

\- Bon, Alice prends ma place parce que moi ça va pas le faire...

La jeune fille s'approcha du viel homme.

\- Pourriez-vous nous aider ? Nous recherchons un portail, est-ce que vous sauriez ou il est ?

\- Oui...Je vois...Je vois...

\- Oh putain, c'est sûrement un vieux sage qui ne s'exprime qu'avec des phrases incompréhensibles !

\- Je vois... Ah mais je vois que dalle là dans ce brouillard!

\- Un portail, monsieur!

\- Oui, je vois un portail, a l'entrée de la ferme... il est en bois...

\- Non, un portail DE PASSAGE !

\- Ah oui je vois, je vois très bien, même... Vous devrez trouver... le garçon à la double personnalité!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte, le vieux débris?!

\- Hey, sois plus polie quand même!

\- Il se trouve... En bas de la montagne! Vous n'avez qu'à aller tout droit, et vous y serez!

\- D'accord, nous nous mettons en route tout de suite !

\- En même temps on a pas trop le choix...

Les deux filles se mirent en route pour descendre la montagne, malgré Lunalika qui avait glissé quatre fois et le froid qui commençait petit à petit à se faire sentir.

\- Mais... C'est quoi son histoire au vieux, là? Un garçon aux doubles personnalités?!

\- Je sais, c'est étrange... Enfin, comme Shuu et son histoire de singes et de bananes, en fait.

\- Shuu... Il me manque...

\- Lunalika, on l'a quitté i peine vingt minutes et tu le connais a peine!

\- Ouais, ben j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours!

\- En attendant, ce n'est pas ce qui va nous aider. On descend depuis tout à l'heure et il n'y a toujours rien à part ce brouillard et ce froid...

Le vent qui transperçait leur combinaison de fourrure ( elles les avaient sur elles lorsqu'elles sont entrées dans ce monde ) leur glaçait les os. Une heure maintenant qu'elles marchait, et elles avaient souvent failli tomber à bout de force, à cause de la fatigue et du froid qui s'accumulaient. L'une des deux était sans cesse en train de se plaindre, et c'était compréhensible : le temps s'était écoulé, et elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient, si bien que leur espoir se réduisait considérablement.

\- Là! J'apercois une maison là-bas! S'écria l'ainée, qui avait retrouvé son enthousiasme habitel. La vue de ce foyer, source de lumière et de chaleur, lui redonnait le sourire. Dans un dernier effort physique, elles arrivèrent devant la maison, qui était grande et imposante.

\- Je fais quoi, je frappe... ?

\- Non, tu défonces la porte a coup de pieds et tu cries "Haut les mains, tout le monde!"

\- Okay! Dit-elle en s'élancant.

\- Hey, non, je rigolais! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!

\- Oh, dommage...

\- Bon, on frappe ou on reste là pendant trois heures ?

 _toc, toc_

Ce fût une femme un peu âgée qui vint ouvrir, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Oui...?

\- Euh, bonjour... Nous cherchons un garçon avec deux personnalité, vous en connaissez un ?

\- Lunalika, ne sois pas si directe.

\- Ben quoi, je demande!

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous me racontez là, intervint la vielle femme, mais pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas boire un bon chocolat au lieu de rester dehors comme ça ?

\- On accepte avec plaisir!

Les deux filles entrèrent et s'aperçurent qu'il y avaient de jeunes personnes dans cette maison, qui devaient avoir à peu près leur âge, d'autres plus jeunes, d'auutres plus grandes. Ils vacquaient tous à leur occupations. Quand elles furent assises au coin du feu, une tasse de chocolat chaud en main, Alice demanda :

\- Mais vous ne vivez pas toute seule ici?

\- Dans cette grande maison? Non, voyons! Je m'appelle Paulette, et je m'occupe des enfants et des adolescents dont les parents ne peuvent pas s'occuper. Et vous? Que venez-vous faire ici?

\- Nous recherchons un portail de passage. Le Champion Couronné nous a dit de trouver le garçon "à la double personnalité"... Par hasard, vous ne sauriez pas ce que ça voudrait dire ?

\- Non, désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas...

À ce moment-là, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Toutes trois se retournèrent pour voir qui s'était. Lunalika ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le garçon qui venait d'entrer. Il avait des cheveux gris argentés, et des yeux d'un bleu-vert hypnotisants. Son visage était comme son sourire: Doux, et quand on le voyait on savait qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il inspirait le calme et la sérénité... Bien sûr, vous voyez de qui je parle!

\- Ah, Fubuki, tu es rentré! S'exclama Paulette.

\- Oui, il y a une grande tempête de neige dehors, alors je n'ai pas pu continuer mon entraînement!

Il regarda les deux filles assises sur le canapé.

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui..? Demanda-t-il avec un autre de ses irrésistibles sourires.

Comme Lunalika était toujours en train de le regarder fixement et qu'aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, ce que sa cousine avait remarqué d'ailleurs, ce fut donc Alice qui prit la parole.

\- Eh bien, nous...

\- CÂLLLIIINNNN! T'es trop mignon toi aussi~ !

\- Non, Lun...

Trop tard, Lunalika avait réagi. Alea jacta est... Elle s'était jeté sur le pauvre Fubuki et lui pincait les joues en lui parlant comme à un bébé.

\- Hé, pas touche! Dit une fille en surgissant de nulle part et en repoussant violemment Lunalika.

\- Aïeeeuuh! Non mais pour qui tu te prends?!

\- Fubuki est MON petit-ami, alors ne t'avise pas de le retoucher ne serait-ce encore une seule fois!

À quelques mètres de là, Alice se retenait de rire. Elle rêvait de cette situation depuis si longtemps déjà! Quand à Lunalika, elle soupira en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- Enfin bref, excusez-moi de cette interruption. Je suis juste TRÈS possessive... Surtout quand il s'agit de Fubuki! Sinon, je m'appelle Moonie, enchantée!

\- Eh bien, je suis enchantée aussi! Répondit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Mmmmmh...! Râla sa cousine.

\- Bon, et si vous me disiez ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Moonie.

C'est Alice qui prit la parole, comme d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, comme je le disais à Paulette tout à l'heure, nous recherchons un garçon aux deux personnalités. On a besoin de lui pour avancer dans notre Quête.

\- Je vois... Dit Moonie en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu sais qui c'est?

\- Eh bien... en fait-

\- YATTA! JE SUIS LA PERSONNE QUE VOUS CHERCHEZ! Cria un garçon bizarre qui venait de défoncer la porte et d'entrer en trombe.

\- Hein?! Mais euh... T'es qui?

\- Je suis Yugi, et je suis celui à la double personnalité que vous cherchez! Vous devez me défier en duel!

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

\- Hey, dégage de là toi! Dit une voix qui semblait venir du ciel.

\- Non, je dois sauver le monde en jouant... AUX CARTES!

\- J'ai dit tu DÉGAGES! T'as rien à faire là, ici c'est une fanfiction d'Inazuma Eleven! ALORS DEHORS!

À ces mots, le dénommé Yugi disparu dans une fumée rose avec des arc-en-ciels qui sortaient de partout et des tas de petits chats mignons qui en sortirent mais qui disparurent peu après. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout s'était évaporé.

\- Perso, j'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer...! Dit Lunalika.

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. Ce monde est réellement étrange.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Moonie, je sais qui c'est.

Lunalika lui sauta dessus.

\- dis-nous, dis-nous, dis-nous!

Moonie fut surprise mais reprit néanmoins un peu de sérieux.

\- Celui que vous cherchez, c'est... Fubuki.

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Finalement, ça ne les étonnait pas tant que ça, vu ce qu'elles venaient de voir avant...

\- Hey, Fub...

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles. Il n'était pas là.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé?! S'exclama Moonie. (Ah, oui et Paulette c'était endormie sur le canapé, parce que je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure on ne sait pas ce qu'elle devient...)

\- Coucou!

Les trois filles se retournèrent en une demi seconde.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce vous avez à me regarder comme ça?

\- Fubuki, où étais-tu?! Lança Moonie d'un air mi-colérique mi-inquiet.

\- Bah, j'étais allé voir Yukimura. Il n'arrive pas à s'endormir si je ne suis pas à côté de lui...

\- Mais ça veut dire que t'es parti avant qu'il y ait eu le mec chelou qui est apparu et tout alors?! S'écria Lunalika.

\- Hein?

\- Fubuki, Yukimura a déjà trois ans! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'aller le voir à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas?!

\- Je ne sais pas... Je l'aime beaucoup, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Regarde Paulette: Elle dort, elle est épuisée! Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de nous tous.

Moonie soupira. Alice allait parler de leur "problème", mais Lunalika avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux. Et sa cousine savait parfaitement çe que ça voulait dire...

\- Oh Fubuki, s'il te plaît, on peut voir Yukimura?

\- Non mais Lunalika, on a pas que ça à faire! Renchérit sa cousine.

\- S'il te plaaaîîîîîttt...

\- Oui, si vous voulez, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ooouuaaaiiiis!

\- Tu es incorrigible, Lunalika!

Il montèrent donc les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Fubuki devant, qui les guidait, Alice et Moonie qui faisaient une tête pas possible, et Lunalika qui sautait de joie. Il arrivèrent devant la porte qui bizarrement s'ouvrit toute seule, sans qu'ils n'aient à la toucher. On pu voir un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit et en pyjama blanc et bleu clair qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Fub-uki! Dit il en souriant et en s'accrochant aux jambes de celui-ci.

\- Yukimura voyons, je t'avais dit de rester dans ton lit, dit il en lui souriant doucement lui aussi et en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- 'veut câlin! Dit le petit garçon en levant les bras vers le ciel.

Fubuki le prit dans ses bras comme il lui demandait.

\- Non mais c'est pas possible je suis en enfer là! S'exclama Alice en affichant une mine de dégoût.

\- C'EST CRO MIGNOOONNN~! S'écria Lunalika qui avait décidément ingurgité une trop grosse dose de kawaii.

\- Pitié Seigneur si vous existez, où alors quelqu'un, n'importe qui, faites quelque chose pour nous sortir de là! Se plaignit Alice.

À ces côtés, Moonie regardait la scène avec agacement elle aussi. Étaient-elles obligées de subir ça, comme vous chers lecteurs?!

\- Je peux lui faire un câlin aussi? Demanda l'aînée avec un air de chien battu.

\- Oui, tiens, vas-y, lui dit le Prince des Neiges en lui mettant dans ses bras le petit garçon qui venait de s'endormir.

\- Il est vraiment trop mignon! Il est le petit copain de personne, lui, au moins?

\- Non mais attends t'es pas sérieuse là! Explosa Alice.

\- Roh ça va, je rigole! Pas la peine de paniquer!

\- Il faudrait aller me remettre dans son lit, dit Fubuki calmement.

\- Oui, tu as raison...

Ils remirent donc le petit garçon dans son lit, qui dormait paisiblement, tandis que les deux autres restaient derrière en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de fuir cette endroit. Une fois qu'il revinrent tout les deux dans le couloir, Alice ne se priva pas d'être sarcastique.

\- C'est bon, t'a fini ce passage qui n'avait rien a voir avec l'histoire et qui ne servait a rien ?!

\- Pfff... Bref, Fubuki, on a besoin de toi. On ne sait pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi mais bon...

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Fubuki, je leur ai dit pour... Toi et Atsuya.

L'intéréssé baissa simplement les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Et y'a un vieux bizarre qui nous a dit que pour trouver ce qu'on cherche, on doit te trouver d'abord!

\- Mais... Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je pourrai vous aider.

\- Ça nous avance bien! cria Lunalika.

\- Attendez, ça me rappelle quelque chose... Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler de quelqu'un qui pourrai vous aider.

\- C'est qui ? Il est beau au moins ? s'extasia l'aînée.

\- Eh bien... Si tu veux... En fait, c'est un ours.

\- Un ours ?!

\- Ben voyons ! Après les bananes pour Shuu, il faut apporter du miel à un ours !

\- Non, ce n'est pas du miel qu'il fait lui apporter. C'est un edelweiss !

\- Les fleurs qui poussent dans les montagnes, là ?

\- Oui, exactement. Vous devez en trouver une et lui apporter !

\- Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit avant ?!

\- Ben, ça m'est pas venu à l'esprit...

\- Comment fait-t-on pour y aller ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je crois que je connais le chemin... Dit Fubuki en souriant.

\- Super, bon, on y va ou on reste là ? Dit Alice qui était préssée.

\- On y va !

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la maison, bien emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux venir, Moonie ? Demanda le seul garçon du groupe.

\- OUI! Répondit celle-ci en toisant Lunalika du regard.

\- Non mais ça va, je vais pas lui sauter dessus non plus...

\- Et tu as fait quoi tout a l'heure, hein ?!

\- Euh... Je lui ait dit bonjour, c'est tout, je l'ai... accuellit, quoi.

\- Bon, plus vite on aura trouvé cette fleur, plus vite on trouvera l'ours, et plus vite on pourra quitter ce monde !

Ils marchèrent dans la neige éternelle pendant au moins trois quart d'heure. Tout se ressemblait, c'était blanc et froid. Partout...

\- On arrive quand...?! Se plaignit Lunalika essouflée. J'en ai marre de marcher !

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule; Moonie et Alice commençaient elles aussi à désespérer. Seul Fubuki semblait résister au climat et au froid de la montagne.

\- J'éspère que Yukimura va bien... Dit-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive?! S'énerva Moonie qui était déjà a bout de nerfs à force de marcher depuis tout à l'heure. Alice, elle aussi, commençait à pêter les plombs.

\- Encore ce gamin qui sert à rien dans l'histoire?!

\- Hey, je l'aime bien, moi! S'écria Lunalila.

-Là, un edelweiss! S'écria Fubuki en pointant la fleur du doigt.

\- Enfin! Mais euh... elle est tout en haut de ce rocher...

\- Fubuki, c'est à toi d'y aller !

\- Euh... vous êtes sûres de pas vouloir y aller plutôt ? C'est que... J'ai un peu le vertige en fait...

\- _Trouillard!_  
Les trois filles sursautèrent. Cette voix agressive... Seul une seule d'entre elles savait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Atsuya! Cria Moonie.

\- Tu n'oses même pas grimper à ce rocher?! T'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillée! Je vais le faire, moi!

A ces mots, Fubuki commença à grimper sur la grosse pierre.

\- Euh... Il se passe quoi, là... ? Demanda Lunalika qui n'avait décidément rien compris.

\- Rappelle-toi... Il a une double personnalité...

\- Ça me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça... Il était tout calme et doux, et là il a une toute autre apparence...

Pendant que les deux filles se parlait, Moonie se rongeait les sangs a l'idée que Atsuya pourrait glisser et blesser le corps de son adoré. Finalement, il atteignit le sommet sans encombre et cuellit la fleur jaune.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai ! Haha, alors c'est qui le plus fort, hein ?

Malheureusement, son enthousiasme lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il glissa sur la neige qui se trouvait sur son piédestral pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus bas... Sur Moonie qui était a moitié écrasée. Fubuki reprit peu a peu ses esprits.

\- IMBÉCILE! Cria Moonie en donnant une claque violente a son "agresseur".

\- Aiïe... Moo...Moonie ? Ca fait mal... !

La jeune fille se releva de suite et pris le visage de l'autre dans ses mains.

\- Shirou, c'est toi...?! Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était Atsuya!

Lunalika, qui avait vu et entendu toute la scène, se mit a glousser ce qui lui valu un coup de pied dans le tibia gauche par Alice puis un autre au droit de la part de Moonie.

\- Awww! Mais vous êtes pas sympa, là!

\- Oh non, la fleur, où est-elle? S'affola Alice.

\- Là-bas, par terre. On a de la chance qu'elle soit toujours intacte.

Alice la ramassa avec précaution.

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut aller voir l'ours...

\- Il n'habite pas très loin.

\- On a encore eu de la chance~!

\- So, let's go !

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure, avec Fubuki qui avait toujours une grosse marque rouge de main sur la joue, et ils arrivèrent devant une grotte avec un panneau à l'entrée :

 _ **Si vous n'avez pas d'edelweiss, ne pensez même pas à entrer.**_

\- Bon, on en a une, je suppose qu'on peut entrer.

Les quatre entrèrent dans cet endroit sombre, avec Lunalika en tête qui sautait sur place ( oui, en marchant... ) Quand ils entendirent une voix grave qui semblait venir du plus profond de la grotte :

\- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon territoire... ?

Alors que les trois était térrorisés, Lunalika prit la fleur des mains d'Alice et cria joyeusement :

\- On a l'edelweiss, et on a besoin de vous!

Quand soudain un ours gris clair, presque blanc apparu dans la pièce. Il portait un tutu rose et un noeud papillion avec des gants et des bottes noires a paillettes.

\- Alors là, je suis vraiment dans un cauchemard...! Hallucina Alice.

Moonie et Fubuki était tout aussi tétanisés, tandis que Lunalika s'élançait sans tarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Coucou, monsieur l'ours ! Voici ce que vous vouliez, il parait que vous nous aiderez en échange !

\- Oh, un edelweiss ! S'exclama l'ours. Il est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup ! Ce que vous chercher, n'est-ce pas un portail ?

\- Comment savez-vous ?

\- Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit. Je ne vais pas faire attendre les lecteurs : En fait, je suis le viellard que vous avez croisé. Je suis un ours-garou : mi-homme, mi-ours.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la nuit, dit Lunalika a qui aucun détail n'échappait.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je peux me transformer quand je veux. Je m'ennuyais, ici, tout seul, alors dès que vous êtes arrivées, j'ai voulu vous aider.

\- Mais pourquoi nous avez nous emmenées voir Fubuki au lieu de ne dire l'emplacement tout de suite ?

\- Bah, c'était plus drôle. Et puis j'avais besoin de temps pour m'entraîner pour ma compétition de danse classique !

\- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Moonie.

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

\- CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QU'ON EST DANS CETTE MONTAGNE, ON A GALÉRÉ À TROUVER ET ATTRAPER UN EDELWEISS, ALORS MAINTENANT TU NOUS DONNES CE QU'ON VEUT ET C'EST TOUT!

L'ours la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Très bien, très bien. Je vais chercher mon livre des Quêtes.

Et il s'en alla un peu plus loin dans la grotte.

\- Calme-toi, Moonie... Dit Fubuki en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Non, mais cet ours m'énèrve ! Dès que je le vois, que je l'entend parler, j'ai envie de l'étrangler !

\- Calme-toi... lui dit le garçon une nouvelle fois en la prenant dans ses bras. Autant dire que cela la calma tout de suite.

Elle était apaisée, elle voulait rester dans ce cocon des heures encore.

Hélas, l'ours revint un livre ouvert en main.

\- Bien. Je vais vous poser un énigme et si vous trouvez la réponse, je vous indiquerai l'emplacement du portail rouge et vous ferai don du livre des Quêtes que j'ai entre les mains, lequel contient toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin.

\- On est prêts!

\- C'est parti : Je suis ce que je suis, mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis, car si j'étais ce que je suis, je ne serai plus ce que je suis.

\- Euh... Un berger !

\- Un chien !

\- Un homme qui suit son cercueuil !

\- ... un valet ?

\- Mais non ! dit Alice. Bien sûr, ça marche, mais il ne faut pas résonner ainsi. En changeant simplement l'orthographe de quelques mot cette phrase prend un tout autre sens :

Je SUIS CE que je SUIS

Mais je ne SUIS pas CEUX que je SUIS

car si j'étais CEUX que je SUIS

Je ne serai pas ce que je SUIS.

En gros, la solution de cette énigme était : être conscient d'être sois-même ! C'est plus complexe qu'on ne le pensait et ne débouche en aucun cas sur une de vos réponses, car on joue avec les verbes et les adjectifs démonstratifs, ce qui permet de créer à l'oral une vrai ambiguïté.

La stupéfaction et l'incomprehension se lisait sur le visage des trois autres.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous y arriverai !

\- C'est ça, prends nous pour des incultes aussi ! Dit Lunalika tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.

\- Pour la peine, je vous offre ce livre. Il contient même d'autres énigmes !

\- Merci, je suppose qu'il nous sera utile pour la prochaine étape.

\- Le portail se trouve en fait dans ma grotte, dans une pièce secrète. Suivez moi, je vous y conduis.

\- Au fait, comment pouvez-vous savoir son emplacement ?

\- C'est noté dans le livre des Quêtes, comme tout les autres portails d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est chez moi...

Les quatre suivirent l'ours et traversèrent un grand salon tapissé de papier peint rose, il y avait des feuteuils en velours avec de multiples coussins, un service a thé, une machine à coudre, une grande bibliotheque remplie de bouquins d'amour à l'eau de rose et des guirlandes d'edelweiss décoraient le tout joliment.

Ils arrivèrent dans une piece pièce vide, qui était en fait creusée dans la roche. Ça devait être la salle la plus profonde et la plus froide. Et comme on s'en doute, un portail les attendait !

\- Bien... on va enfin voir de quoi sera fait la prochaine étape de notre aventure !

\- Non, je veut pas paaartiiiir !

Lunalika pleurnichait encore, ce qu'Alice ne comprenait pas. Ils les avait aidés, d'accord mais ils se connaissaient à peine, la séparation n'était pas si déchirante, si ?

\- Moi je veux bien vous accompa...

\- Toi, tu reste là AVEC MOI ! Dit Moonie en tirant Fubuki par la capuche et en le tenant fermement.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidés, sans vous on ne serai pas arrivés là.

Fubuki disait en souriant :

\- Mais ce n'est rien, voyons !

Lunalika toisait Moonie du regard et inversement.

 _"Tu ne l'auras pas, il est à moi!"_

 _"Il ne t'appartient pas, à ce que je sache!"_

Comme quoi, on se demandait si les rivalités allaient s'estompre un jour. Alice trouvait ça drôle, mais elle ne voulait pas attendre, elles avaient perdu trop de temps.

\- On devrai peut-être y aller ? Nous devons nous rendre au Dark Eye le plus vite qu'il nous sera possible.

\- Au revoir Fubuki...

\- Au revoir, et encore merci de votre aide ! et à vous aussi, monsieur l'ours.

\- En fait mon vrai prénom c'est Ramnulf, mais je me fait appelé le champion couronné depuis que j'ai remporté ma premiere compétition de danse.

\- Ils ont eu raison, c'est beaucoup plus plaisant pour les oreilles. Bien, il est temps d'y aller.

Un pas de plus, et encore une fois, elle disparurent dans le portail et il ne restait plus aucune trace de leurs passage, pas même celle dans la neige car elles avait été recouverte par une autre couche.


	3. Chap 3: Suncitizen

Le passage s'ouvrit sur un autre monde, au climat plus chaleureux cette-fois. Les particules de leurs corps se reformèrent et une autre tenue avait remplaçé leur combinaison.

\- Où est-t'on ?

Elles avaient aterrit dans une grande plaine verdoyante et la vue était enchantrice. On voyait au loin un petit village et un immense château, ou plutôt un palais, qui surblombait la vallée.

\- C'est déjà le soir on dirait... murmura Alice.

\- Alors, on est où? A Neverland? ou peut-être à Centopia?

\- Je ne crois pas, non...

La plus jeune sortit le livre de sa sacoche et le feuilleta rapidement avant de tomber sur la page recherchée.

\- Je te lis ce qu'il y a marqué sur cette page :

 _3e étape : Royaume d'Hélios_

 _Cette petite contrée paisible est gouvernée par le roi Amemiya Taiyou, qui a su faire ses preuves puisqu'il dirige le peuple depuis 500 ans déjà. Suncitizen est aujourd'hui le foyer principal du commerce et de l'économie grâce a ses multiples richesses comme son or scintillant, minéral préciaux introuvable ailleurs ou ses innombrables épices, toutes comportant un goût et une texture différentes. Suncitizen est aussi devenue la 1ère destination touristique et de nombreux moyens de transports on été mis en oeuvre : dirigeable, aéroplane, chevaux à louer ou bien nos célèbres bateaux légendaires dont la coque a été fabriquée en bois de séquoïa il y a de cela plusieurs générations. Nous avons construit restaurants, boutiques, hôtels..._

 _La ville est aussi réputée pour sa magie, laquelle est transmise par génération est qui est aujourd'hui pratiquée par quelques mages pour guérir des maladies, se distraire ou juste pour se faciliter la vie. Le palais est la partie la plus protegée, on n'y laisse pas entrer n'importe qui._

\- C'est bien, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on cherche!

\- Peut-être que si... Le portail doit se cacher non loin de ce village, en apprendre un peu plus sur cet endroit ne nous ferait pas de mal.

\- Que devrait-t'on faire en premier?

\- Je propose qu'on rende visite au roi Amemiya Taiyou, je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous aider.

\- T'es folle?! On ne réussira jamais à rentrer!

\- Pourquoi donc? On a aucune mauvaise intentention, 'y a pas de raison.

\- Ok, mais si on a des problèmes, ce sera de ta faute!

\- Très bien, je l'assumerai. Bien, mettons-nous en route avant le coucher du soleil.

Elles partirent en direction du village, aidée par la carte qui se trouvait dans le livre.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elles finirent par voir deux jeunes garçons. L'un était debout, il avait une tignasse rouge ébouriffée et portait une armure de guerrier en argent.

\- Tiens, il combat a l'épée, comme moi ! Souffla Alice.

L'autre avait plongé sa tête dans un buisson et semblait y chercher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui?

\- Hey, vous faites quoi les gars?!

Lunalika couru vers eux et sa cousine, qui la suivait, commença à avoir peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, ou n'importe quoi qui allait lui faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir retenue.

Le rouge se retourna et l'autre garçon sortit sa tête du buisson.

\- Oh, tes cheveux sont de la même couleur que le buisson!

\- Excusez-la, elle ne peut pas se retenir.

\- Bonjour, vous aussi vous venez pour vaincre la vile créature terrifiante qui sommeille quelque part dans cette contrée?

\- Non, en fait nous nous rendions au palais.

\- Au palais?! en empruntant la prairie Verdoyante? Vous aurez du mal, d'ici on ne peut accéder qu'a la foret maléfique. Si vous voulez vous rendre au palais, il faudra revenir en arrière, puis tourner à gauche au grand chêne et continuer tout droit pour arriver à l'entrée de la ville.

\- D'accord, je vous remercie.

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Et vous faites quoiii ?

\- Je suis Kiyama Hiroto et voici Ryuuji Midorikawa, mon fidèle compagnon et ami.

\- C'est pas un peu plus que des amis?

\- Oh, arrête avec tes yaoi, toi!

\- Nous sommes là pour combattre L'Aigle Célèste pour accéder au niveau supérieur. Mais malheureusement, là, ça fait des heures qu'on le cherche, et on ne le trouve pas... On aurait dû se renseigner a la bibliothèque avant... Dit Hiroto avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- Attendez, nous avons un livre avec nous qui pourra peut-être vous aider!

Alice sortit de nouveau son livre et le tendit a Hiroto.

\- Voyons... Les créatures légendaires... Ah, l'Aigle Célèste ! Alors :

\- Seul le Roi Taiyou connaît à ce jour l'emplacement de cet animal mythique protégé... Quoi?!

\- Le Roi ?

\- Alors il faut aller lui demander ! S'exclama Lunalika.

\- Eh, pas si vite ! On n'entre pas comme ça à sa guise dans le Palais Impérial ! Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire qu'il faut avoir un bon comportement et être poli et courtois !

\- N'est-ce pas, Lunalika?

\- Ben quoi?

\- Ensuite, le roi voit tout et il sait lire à l'intérieur de chaque être. Il ne laisse entrer que les âmes pures, souvenez-vous en.

\- Et bien, de quoi avez-vous peur? C'est juste une simple mesure de sécurité !

\- Oui, mais je voulais juste vous mettre en garde.

\- Alors, on se met en route ?

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir si ce qu'on dit sur ce palais est vrai et si il mérite bien les louanges qu'on lui chante !

En effet, le Palais était à la hauteur de leurs éspérences. Ils y arrivèrent après avoir traversé le quartier artisanal de Suncitizen et avoir grimpé de nombreuses marches toutes en marbre. Le Palais se dressait devant eux, immense et fier. Il était entièrement recouvert d'or scintillant et il dégageait comme une lumière chaleureuse, lumière qu'on pourrait sans doute apercevoir a des kilomètres a la ronde.

Les quatre rèsterent longtemps immobiles a fixer l'imposant palais, mais ils finirent par se rappeller pourquoi ils etaient là, et se dirigèrent vers une porte massive mais deux gardes en armure d'or leur bloquèrent la route.

\- Halte-là! Pourquoi desirez-vous rentrer dans le domaine royal?

\- Nous devons parler a sa Majesté.

\- C'est urgent?

\- Heu...

\- Ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette que vous avez l'autorisation d'entrer.

Il leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce foyer de lumiere. A l'intérieur, tout était encore plus beau, et au plafond du hall qu'ils traversaient, un lustre immense de minerai translucide et d'éclats de soleil etait accroché. Un troisième garde les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la salle du trône ou ils pourraient rencontrer le roi Taiyou. Ils parcoururent la longue allée tapisée et observèrent les portraits peints accrochés au mur. Ce devait être les ancêtres de la famille royale. Chaque personnage avait été peint sur un fauteuil brodé d'or et tenait dans la main une petite boule de cristal. Celle-ci contenait des petits cristaux volants. En bas de chaque tableau, une phrase était inscrite à l'enluminure :

 _Perce le coeur de l'homme, tu y trouveras un soleil._

Arrivés au bout de la salle, ils purent voir le roi assis sur son trône avec fierté. Il avait des cheveux roux flamboyant, dont la forme pouvait faire penser a une fleur, une fleur de feu. Mais pas du feu rouge, brutal, pouvant dévorer tout sur son passage, juste un feu calme et doux. Ses yeus étaient des saphirs, d'un bleu intense mais avec une teinte claire. Il était habillé d'une simple tenue de monarque, mais avec une cape d'or qui faisait tout la différence. A côté de lui, reposait sur une petite table la fameuse boule de cristal, celle présente sur les tableaux aux murs.

\- Bonjour, voyageurs. Je vous attendais.

\- Vous saviez que nous allions venir?!

\- Et comment! Et si nous allions discuter autour d'une tasse de thé?

\- Avec plaisir!

Alors comme ça, vous vous rendez au Dark Eye?

Assis dans les fauteuils rebondis d'un grand salon - cette fois-ci décoré avec des milliers de cristaux translucides - Taiyou avait engagé la conversation avec cette question peu anodine.

\- Oui, et cela pour sauver les parents de ce pauvre garçon...

\- On ne sait même pas qui c'est ce gamin, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Lunalika.

\- Pas faux... mais peu importe qui il est, le plus important est d'atteindre le Dark Eye.

\- Il faudra bien vous préparer, dit Taiyou, car ça ne sera pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air. Pour passer à la prochaine étape, il ne vous faudra pas trouver de portail.

\- Pas de portail?!

\- Non, à la place vous devrez passer des épreuves, des niveaux en fait, comme par exemple celui du feu et de la glace. Mais attention, ces épreuves seront assez ardues, et il vous faudra avoir une bonne force mentale pour la réussir.

\- On y arrivera, j'en suis sûre !

A côté, Midorikawa et Hiroto avaient assisté à toute la conversation sans se manifester. Le rouge voulut soudain prendre la parole mais Taiyou le devança, comme s'il connaissait par avance ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Vous cherchez l'Aigle Célèste, n'est-ce-pas ? Le célèbre oiseau mythique dont seule rares personnes l'aurait aperçu dans la vallée?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Si nous le vaincrons, nous recevrons l'épée ultime, celle réputée a 1 000 000$ ! Et en prime, nous augmenterons notre niveau!

\- Et bien, je sais ou il réside. Mais je vous le dirai seulement si vous accompagnez ces deux jeunes filles dans leur long périple. Je connais un mage de confiance qui vous rejoindra aussi. Vous ne serez pas trop de cinq pour affronter Xanark!

\- D'accord, nous les accompagneront et les protégeront même si cela doit nous coûter la vie!

\- Pas besoin de vous sacrifier pour nous, vous savez, rétorqua Alice.

\- Si, c'est notre devoir en tant que guerriers héroïques de vous protéger en priorité !

\- On sait se battre, tu sais.

\- Heu... salut, tout le monde.

Ils se retournèrent tous dans la même direction et aperçurent un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

\- Je suis Yuuichi Tsurugi, et on m'appelle "le mage de la nuit". Je suis venue ici sur l'ordre de sa majesté.

\- En effet, dit le roux. Yuuichi est le mage le plus renommé du royaume, sa magie est très puissante et, j'en suis sûr, vous sera utile.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- De même.

Taiyou se remit à parler :

\- Soyez donc mes hôtes pour cette nuit. Je sais que la fatigue pèse sur vous, vous avez du vivre beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

\- Tenma, mon cher valet, conduisez ces jeunes à gens à leurs chambres, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, répondit un jeune garçon brun, qui ne semblait pas sur lui et avait l'air plus enfant qu'adulte.

Arrivées dans leur chambres, Alice et Lunalika déposèrent leur unique bagage c'est a dire une sacoche. Puis elles enfilèrent les pyjamas mis a disposition.

\- Et surtout, Lunalika, ne vas pas voir dans la chambre des garçons comment ils sont mignons en pyjama!

\- Oh oui tiens, bonne idée!

Lunalika sortit dans le couloir ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'à côté.

\- Eh, les gars...

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- AAAARGH!... euh, désolée...!

Lunalika referma tout de suite la porte rouge de honte et couru dans sa chambre avec une envie de se nettoyer les yeux à l'acide.

\- Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne les asé pas vus en pyjama?

\- En fait, ils étaient pas vraiment en pyjama... enfin, il étaient EN TRAIN de se mettre en pyjama...!

\- Non, mais t'es pas sérieuse, là?!

\- Euh, ben... si.

Après cet incident, elles voulurent aller se coucher mais Lunalika engagea une conversation :

\- Tu crois qu'on peut dormir... dans un rêve?!

\- Je crois pas qu'on soit dans un rêve. Ça semble vrai ici...

\- Tu crois qu'on est... dans un monde parallèle?!

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'autre, mais c'est vraiment étrange quand on y pense. Pourquoi tous ces gens nous aident-ils ?

Tant de questions la tourmentaient... Toute la journée elles n'avaient pas arrêté d'aller d'un endroit à un autre, d'aider des gens et pas un seul instant elles ne s'était arrêtées et n'avaient réfléchi à cette situation.

Lunalika enleva le bracelet de son bras et le serra dans sa main.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu que Shuu nous accompagne... Il me manque tellement... Enfin, je sais que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais... Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit avec moi maintenant! Tu crois qu'il se souvient de moi...?

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Et puis il t'a donné son bracelet, c'est une preuve que tu comptes pour lui.

\- Oui, m-

Les deux filles furent interrompues par un bruit qui provenait d'à côté. Comme un truc qui avait tapé le mur de la chambre.

\- Il se passe quoi chez les garçons..? Dit Alice en s'approchant du mur.

Lunalika s'approcha elle aussi et colla son oreille contre le mur froid.

\- Oh, Hiroto... Continue...

Alice ouvrit les yeux ronds.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui se passe! dit Lunalika d'un air mi-gêné mi-amusée.

\- Hiroto... Aaaah...

\- Bon, ça suffit comme ça! S'exclama Alice en tirant le haut de pyjama sa cousine pour l'éloigner.

\- Oh non, je veux continuer à écouter!

\- C'EST PRIVÉ ET CE N'EST PAS POLI!

\- Pffff...

\- Allez, viens te coucher plutôt. Si demain sera une journée comme celle-ci, alors il vaut mieux se coucher tôt!

Lunalika n'avait pas mis longtemps a s'endormir, et elle ronflait déjà en tenant et serrant le bracelet de Shuu dans sa main. Elle murmurait des phrases dans son sommeil, mais c'était à peine audible.

Alice cependant, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit et elle avait chaud. Elle finit par aller boire un verre d'eau et sortit de la chambre, parcouru le long couloir en entier sans savoir vraiment ou ça la menait. Elle arriva sur une terrasse ou elle trouva Yuuichi, le mage, qui regardait les étoiles. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses me tourmentent ce soir. C'est pour ça que je suis venu prendre l'air...

L'air était frais, dans une chaude nuit d'été, et de la terrasse où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la ville illuminée de milles feux sous le ciel lui aussi constellé de petites lumières, si petites mais si nombreuses.

\- J'aime bien regarder les étoiles, dit-il, c'est comme des petites lueurs d'espoir dans les ténèbres. Tout les nuits, je cherche en elles les réponses à mes questions.

\- Rien qu'en les regardant ?

\- Oui, c'est étrange, non ?

Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire sincère. Un sourire lumineux, comme si la lumière des étoiles se reflétait sur son visage. Alice le regardait intensément quand soudain, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna la tête rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quel avait été cette sensation soudaine et pourquoi son cœur semblait s'embraser ? Les vaisseaux sanguins de son visage se dilatèrent sur ses joues quant elle prononça :

\- Je... je dois aller me coucher. À demain !

Elle se sauva aussi vite qu'elle le put, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais en réalité, quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas grandissait en elle et elle faisait tout pour l'enfouir le plus profondément possible.

De retour dans la chambre, Alice partit se coucher, mais il fut néanmoins beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, car son esprit était embrouillé et elle avait du mal à faire le vide.

Les deux fillent se réveillèrent avec un rayon de soleil qui leur caressait le visage. Oui, Alice avait laissé les rideaux ouverts, afin de s'endormir avec ces étoiles, qui semblaient d'ailleurs avoir répondues à toutes ses questions. Dès le premier rayon de soleil de la journée, elle s'était révéillée et était en pleine forme. Lunalika, elle, voulait rester bien au chaud dans le lit et sa cousine dut la secouer et même la tirer en dehors de son nid douillet.

\- Allez, debout Lunalika ! Aujourd'hui est un autre jour ! Dépêche-toi, nous devons être a l'heure pour le petit déjeuner !

\- Gnnn... quel petit déjeuner ? c'est déjà le matin ? Oh, tu peux pas savoir le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit !

\- Laisse-moi deviner... tu as traversé des mondes étranges, c'est ça ?

\- Oh, comment t'as fait pour deviner ?!

\- On y est encore, idiote !

Lunalika écarquilla les yeux de stupeur pendant une seconde, avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Ah bah oui...

\- Allez, dépêche-toi de t'habiller!

Lunalika obtempéra et peu après, elle se rendirent toute les deux dans la grande salle à manger du palais. Sur une très longue table à nape blanche, était disposé un petit déjeuner qui remplisait chaque centimètre carré. Il y avait du thé à la canelle, du muesli, des biscuits au gingembre, des biscotte de blé complet, de la marmelade, du pain grillé aux tomates et herbes de provence, des oeufs brouillés, du bacon, du jus d'orange, de pomme, d'abricot, de raisin, de pêche, de litchi, de mangue, de pamplemousse, de noix de coco, des cookies, un fondant au chocolat, des crèmes glacées, des milkshakes, des saucisses knackis, du saucisson, des cornichons, des coctails, des sandwich et tant d'autres choses.

Pendant qu'elles s'empiffraient de ces délicieuses victuailles, le roi Taiyou leur expliqua qu'au palais le petit-déjeuner était considéré comme le repas le plus important de la journée puisqu'il fallait prendre des forçes et que c'était aussi et surtout un moment de partage, puisque tout le monde peut s'y inviter, même les domestiques. C'était ça le repas sacré, offrir de la nourriture de façon égale à tout le monde.

Les deux filles, rejointes par Midorikawa et Hiroto un peu plus tard s'étaient régalées et avait l'estomac bien remplie. Après ce copieux petit déjeuner, les cinq se préparèrent à partir, après que Yuuichi les ais rejoins. Taiyou leur avait indiqué l'endroit où avait lieu leur première épreuve :

\- Cette épreuve, seules Alice et Lunalika doivent la passer. Il faudra entrer dans la caverne Shintoshi a l'entrée de la forêt maléfique. Chacune de votre côté, vous devrez rentrer dans un des deux tunnels et le traverser. Mais attention : il se peut que vous n'en sortiez jamais...

C'est comme ça qu'il repartirent vers la Prairie Verdoyante, l'esprit reposé et pas du tout découragé par les paroles de Taiyou.


	4. Chap 4: Les Envoûteurs de Feu & de Glace

Ils durent traverser une fois de plus la ville et ce fut assez long, puisque Lunalika voulait faire un tour dans toutes les boutiques qu'elle voyait.

\- On a pas le temps, ni même d'argent !

Lunalika dut se faire une raison : pas de shopping pour le moment.

La traversée de Suncitizen fut longue, mais ils arrivèrent quand même a en sortir et a retrouver le calme de la nature. Un long chemin de terre s'offrit à eux avant d'arriver à la prairie. Ils n'avaient pas parcouru 10 mètres qu'ils tombèrent sur un cahier noir posé par terre.

\- C'est quoi ce cahier par terre?! Dit Midorikawa avant de le ramasser.

\- Euh... c'est quoi ce truc qui nous suit, là?!

\- Dîtes, vous auriez pas une pomme?

\- BWAAAAAH! Mais c'est quoi, ça?!

Midorikawa poussa un cri de stupeur qui fit rire Lunalika:

\- Tu sais faire le lapin crétin, maintenant?!

\- C'est un Shinigami!

\- Mais pourquoi il continue à nous suivre? Mais vas-t'en!

\- S'il vous plaît, une pomme...

\- Si on t'en donne une, t'arrête de nous suivre ?

Il hocha la tête. Comme quoi, Alice avait toujours la solution.

\- Quelqu'un aurait une pomme ?

-...

\- Moi, j'ai juste un jus de pomme 200% sucre energie + , ça ira ? Dit Midorikawa.

\- Mmmh... ok, mais tu me donnes avec ça ta boîte de pâtes au pesto sauce herbes de provence renforcé supplément parmesan fin !

Midorikawa prit un air déçu, mais tendit quand même la boîte et la bouteille au Shinigami qui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Bon, t'es content, tu nous laisses maintenant?

\- Ben, en fait... Je peux pas. Enfin, il faut que vous renoncez au droit de possession du Death Note. C'est le cahier que vous venez de ramasser.

\- Attendez, ça veut dire que toutes les personnes dont le nom y est écrit sont mortes?! C'est écrit là! S'écria Lunalika en lisant les règles inscrites à l'intérieur.

\- Bon, ok, "On renonce au droit de possession du Death Note..." Dit Alice en soupirant et en ignorant la remarque de sa cousine.

\- Ok.

 _POUF!_

( Si vous n'avez jamais lu ou vu Death Note, quand le propriétaire du cahier renonce à sa possession, il se fait effacer la mémoire et ne se souvient donc plus de tout ce qu'il a fait avec son Cahier de la Mort... C'est donc pour cela que nos personnages adorés ne vont pas se souvenir des dernières minutes!)

\- Hey, c'est quoi ce cahier par terre?

\- Euh... Midorikawa, 'y a pas de cahier par terre.

\- Ah, bah oui, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça..!

\- Bon, on continue notre route?

Tandis que Midorikawa était en train de sautiller joyeusement en parlant à Hiroto, que Lunalika s'extasiait sur toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait voir, Alice marchait sérieusement en regardant devant elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Yuuichi, dans sa robe de mage violette et bleu nuit, comme ses cheveux. Il marchait avec un air serein et calme, en regardant devant lui. Quand il remarqua qu'Alice le regardait, il lui sourit paisiblement. Celle-ci vira au rouge écarlate et tourna vivement la tête.

 _"Ne pas le regarder."_

Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la forêt, une forêt sombre, qui n'avait rien a voir avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle dégageait une atmosphère angoissante.

\- La caverne ne devrait pas être loin.

\- J'éspère qu'on ne devra pas aller dans cette forêt!

Ils cherchèrent la caverne Shintoshi un peu partout quand un farfadet sortit de nulle part vint à leur rencontre, une pioche à la main :

\- Hey, mais quest-ce que vous faites là, vous?!

\- Et toi?! Répondit Lunalika.

\- Je travaille, moi, madame! J'ai une femme et des gosses à nourrir et je suis pas comme vous, bourgeois de la ville, je n'ai pas une maison de fort belle fortune construite par mes arrières grands-parents qui étaient des menuisiers réputés dans toute la vallée. Non madame, ma maison, j'ai dû la construire moi-même avec du vieux bois des arbres que vous, les humains, avez arrachés pour les utiliser à votre gré! Égoïstes! Vous ne faites même pas attention à l'environnement et détruisez tout sur votre passage!

\- Hé, du calme, on ne vient pas couper des arbres!

\- Alors, vous faites quoi?!

\- On cherche la caverne Shintoshi pour... enfin on la cherche quoi.

\- Ah, c'est donc vous "les sauveuses"! Dans ce cas, je vais vous indiquer la caverne, suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent le farfadet sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il les amena vers un chemin étroit qui allait jusqu'à un gros rocher.

\- Voici la caverne. Dès que vous serez dans les tunnels, faites très attention, car des Envoûteurs peuvent s'y cacher. Bien, je dois retourner à mon travail, donc je vous souhaite bonne chance!

Après un signe de la main pour le remercier, ils se retournèrent pour atteindre le rocher. Ils passèrent par le petit trou qui devait servir d'entrée. L'intérieur était divisé en deux: d'un côté, de la givre recouvrait les murs et des stalagtictes pendaient du plafond fesant s'écraser au sol des petites gouttes d'eau, de l'autre, une lourde chaleur écrasait l'atmosphère et des dessins de flammes étaient représentés au mur, comme dans les grottes.

\- Le Feu et la Glace... murmura Alice.

\- Je prends le Feu! S'écria Lunalika. La glace, j'ai assez donné! J'ai besoin de chaleur!

\- Une fois que vous serez de l'autre côté, nous vous rejoindrons par un autre passage, dit Hiroto. Faites bien attention à vous, surtout !

\- Attendez, pourquoi ne venez vous pas avec nous? Demanda Lunalika.

\- On ne peut pas, c'est à vous qu'a été attribuée cette tâche. À vous de réussir l'épreuve, puis les suivantes.

\- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y, dit Alice en s'approchant de l'entrée du tunnel de glace.

"Pourquoi doit-t'on passer des épreuves ? Pour être testées...?"

Lunalika entra tout de suite dans le passage, sûre d'elle. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver dans ce tunnel ! ...Vraiment... ?

\- Bon, bah j'y vais aussi... Dit Alice avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Alice entra dans le tunnel à son tour. Midorikawa et Hiroto partirent vers l'autre côté, pour contourner les tunnels. Il ne remarquèrent pas que Yuuichi était resté immobile et fixait l'entrée où Alice avait pénétré.

 _Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça..._ se dit-il. _Je connais parfaitement ces tunnels, et il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse piéger par les Envoûteurs. Il faut que j'aille avec elle._

Sans plus réfléchir, le mage s'élança dans le tunnel de Glace, au grand insu des deux autres chevaliers qui était déjà partis loin à l'opposé sans le remarquer.

Alice parcouru quelques mètres. Le tunnel était glacial, plus que la montagne. Tout était figé dans la glace et même elle, semblait paralysée.

"Résister au froid"

En plus du froid qui la transperçait comme mille couteaux aiguisés, le tunnel était presque plongé dans l'obsurité, illuminé seulement par quelques éclats de glace bleu vif dépassant du mur. Alice continuait d'avancer, droit devant elle. Soudain, elle stoppa net. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. On la suivait. Les pas continuaient d'avançer, elle commença à prendre peur.

 _"Retourne-toi doucement..." Se dit-elle._

Une fois retournée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Yuuichi et poussa un cri aigü de surprise. Celui-ci attrapa son bras et la rassura:

\- N'aie pas peur, ce n'est que moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Je est censée traverser le tunnel seule!

\- Je... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule.

\- Je n'aie pas peur.

\- Non, mais tu as froid.

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

\- Retourne en arrière, je peux y aller seule.

\- Hors de question, je t'accompagne.

 _"Pourquoi insiste-t-il ?"_

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils se remirent en route.

Alice était meurtrie par le froid, de fines couches de gel se formait sur sa peau, ses lèvres étaient gerçées, et de la buée se dégageait de sa bouche à cause de sa respiration lente.

D'ailleurs, l'oxygène se fesait rare et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Je... je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'au bout...

Elle dût s'arrêter car elle ne pouvait plus avancer... et se laissa tomber sur le sol glacé. Le froid la gelait totalement, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit quittait son corps peu à peu... Il l'abandonnait dans les ténèbres glacées... Seul la vue lui restait, et c'est ce grâce à quoi elle put voir Yuuichi s'agenouiller près d'elle, poser une main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux et de réciter tout bas une incantation. La chaleur qu'elle rececait parcouru tout son corps et elle retrouva petit à petit l'usage de ses membres. Les particules de froid qui recouvraient sa peau se dissipèrent. Yuuichi lui avait donné toute sa chaleur, si bien que celui-ci n'en avait presque plus et grimaça du froid qui atteignait ses os.

\- Mais... idiot, pourquoi t'as fait ça?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

\- Tu aurais dû!

Alice mit ses mains autour du visage de Yuuichi pour le réchauffer de ses mains qui étaient désormais chaudes.

\- Je te déteste d'avoir fait ça! Tu vas pouvoir continuer, j'éspère?

\- Je t'inquiète pas pour moi, je reprendrai vite, dit-il en se relevant.

Ils repartirent tout de suite afin d'arriver rapidement au bout de ce tunnel, qui semblait sans fin. Quand ils furent habitués à l'obscurité, ils virent une forme bouger dans un coin. Ils s'aperçurent, en s'approchant plus, que c'était un adolescent aux cheveux bleus très clairs et des yeux d'un bleu glacé tout aussi profond. Vous voyez bien sûr de qui je veux parler...! Il s'approcha d'Alice sans tenir compte de la présence du mage et lui dit:

\- Salut, toi... tu sais que c'est dangereux de te promener ici toute seule...

\- Je ne suis pas seule.

En effet, Yuuichi était là, mais le Glaçon ne semblait pas s'en être vraiment aperçu.

\- Surtout une belle jeune fille comme toi... Continua-t-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle et en lui carressant le visage.

\- ...SALE PERVERS..! Cria Alice avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du bleuté qui se tordit de douleur.

\- Tu ne m'envoûteras pas, je suis assez forte pour résister!

\- Alice, ne restons pas là! Dit Yuuichi en la prenant par le poignet. Ces Envoûteurs sont capables de tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Vous me croyez donc si faible?! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Le regard de ce garçon était devenu glacial. Une onde de cruauté passa dans son regard. Il fit soudain un geste vif de la main, et la jeune fille se retrouva enfermée dans une cage de glace.

\- Tu oses me défier? Continua-t-il. C'est la première fois que je croise quelqu'un d'aussi courageux... Mais tu vas payer pour ce que tu as osé me faire!

Il fit un autre geste de sa main, ce qui produisit un mal de tête atroce à Alice qui était recroquevillée par terre, les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Aaaargh...

\- Oh, tu as mal? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait que commencer!

\- Lâche-là! Cria Yuuichi.

\- Et puis quoi encore?! Toi, tu vas bien me servir aussi!

\- Yuuichi, va-t-en! S'écria Alice.

\- Non!

À ces mots, le mage de la nuit se mit bien droit et leva les bras en l'air.

-⭐✴POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE, TRANSFORME-MOI~✴⭐!

Il y eu une grande lumière aveuglante, puis quand tout redevint normal, les deux autres remarquèrent furtivement que Yuuichi portait maintenant une armure super flashy et psychédélique. Il dit avec un air sérieux et décidé:

-Tu vas la relâcher tout de suite si tu ne veux pas faire connaissance avec mon pouvoir!

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur?

\- Je peux élever mon pouvoir jusqu'à en geler la Lune! Dit Yuuichi en fixant l'autre garçon.

\- Oui, mais l'obscurité engloutira la banquise!

\- Je l'éblouirai de ma lumière!

\- Assez! Tu parles trop! _(En plus ça ne veut rien dire...)_ Dit le Glaçon en lui envoyant un rayon de glace de sa main gauche.

Mais, comme il faut bien qu'Alice soit sauvée sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette histoire, Yuuichi forma une sorte de bouclier violet et bleu avec ses mains, ce qui fit rebondir le "tir" du Glaçon... pour le renvoyer droit sur celui-ci. Ainsi donc, le garçon de glace fut prisonnier lui-même de son propre piège, et se retrouva congelé dans un bloc de glace cristallin et étincelant. Yuuichi se retransforma en sa forme normale et courra délivrer la jeune fille qui souriait.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée.

\- De rien...! Lui dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

Avant de repartir, ils jettèrent un dernier coup d'œil au garçon qui était pétrifié dans le glaçon. Il ne risquait pas de sortir de là avant longtemps...!

 _Et pendant ce temps-là, dans le Tunnel de Feu..._

Lunalika s'avançait de plus dans ce tunnel à la chaleur étouffante. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi la chaleur? Elle avait si chaud qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à avancer! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des flammes qui dansaient de chaque côté faisaient office de mur, et bien que le tunnel soit bien assez large, elle avait peur de s'y brûler. Elle continua à avancer, assez difficilement à vrai dire, quand elle vit un garçon surgir de nulle part et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Eh bien, que fais-tu ici toute seule...?

\- Je... Eh bien... Je...

Elle regarda celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il était d'une beauté incomparable... Il avait des cheveux rouges ardents avec comme des flammes (ou des tulipes ;p) au sommet. Et il avait des yeux... Des yeux dorés si sublimes... Si hypnotisants... Elle ne pouvait pas y résister...

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là tout seule... Il pourrait t'arriver du mal... Lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et enchanteresse.

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains brûlantes... Lunalika frémit à ce contact électrisant. Il lui chuchota d'une voix provocatrice:

\- Tu es ma proie, maintenant...

Lunalika l'observait toujours avec envie. Elle était subjuguée, attiré par son charme. Elle lui prit les mains et les serra comme pour ne pas mourir. Car elle le savait, si à présent elle n'était pas près de lui, elle se tuerai. Le seul désir d'avoir ce garçon près d'elle était maintenant sa seule raison de rester en vie. L'Envoûteur la regardait toujours avec son regard irrésistible, en souriant, content d'avoir trouvé une proie à affaiblir.

\- Lunalika... Chuchota-t-il. Sois mienne...

À ces mots, il l'embrassa d'un baiser ardent qui enflamma de suite le cœur de la jeune fille. Lunalika s'affaiblissait peu à peu, si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes elle tomba de faiblesse dans les bras du garçon de flamme. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, juste presque dépourvue de toute son énrgie vitale...

Retournons à Alice et Yuuichi.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent quans ils aperçurent enfin la lumière du jour.

\- Là-bas, Yuuichi! La sortie!

\- Enfin!

Ils sortirent enfin, et respirèrent l'air frais de la nature. Il remarquèrent Hiroto et Midorikawa qui étaient assis sur des pierres, à parler ensemble.

\- Hey, les garçons! Dit Alice en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Tu as réussi à traverser le Tunnel de Glace? Bravo!

\- Oh, merci, m-

\- Et toi Yuuichi, tu étais où?! La coupa Midorikawa.

\- Oh, euh... Derrière... Je... ramassais des plantes dont j'avais besoin pour mes potions.

\- Ah, ok. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux pistaches sans poser plus de questions.

Alice regarda autour d'elle. Sa cousine n'était pas là.

\- Oh non, Lunalika! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

\- Ben quoi, si tu as facilement pu passer le tunnel, alors elle aussi, non? Dit naïvement Midorikawa.

Alice paniqua.

\- Non, elle est beaucoup moins forte que moi, et beaucoup plus envoûtable! Il faut vite aller la sauver! Yuuichi, fais quelque chose!

\- Ben, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit, tu sais... je suis un mage et...

\- C'est aux preux chevaliers d'aller sauver les demoiselles en détresse! Cria Hiroto en se relevant.

\- Euh... Tu es sûr que...

\- J'entrerai dans la légende! Cria Hiroto en s'élançant dans le Tunnel de Feu.

\- Il faut qu'il la sauve... Dit Alice d'une voix inquiète.

Yuuichi posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Et si vraiment ça ne va pas, on ira tous essayer de l'aider, promis.

Pendant ce temps, l'envoûteur de Feu tenait sa proie dans ses bras et la regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Lunalika, bien qu'à moitié endormie, se serra contre lui. Elle avait besoin de son corps, de sa chaleur... C'était si attirant, elle en avait tellement besoin... C'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher et que sa vie en dépendait. Elle le voulait lui, elle voulait son corps, son esprit, ses lèvres brûlantes dont elle avait soif...

\- YATTA!

Hiroto sauta sur le garçon aux cheveux de flammes ardentes et se retrouva par terre sur lui. Quand à Lunalika, elle avait perdu l'équilibre sur le choc et, ne pouvant se tenir debout toute seule, elle tomba et se retrouva couchée sur le sol noir et chaud. Elle vit Hiroto et tenta de se relever, mais avec peine.

\- Hiroto...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lunalika, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de cet individu!

\- Moi aussi...! Lui répondit l'autre garçon en l'empoignant par le bras et en l'embrassant vigoureusement.

\- Whah! cool, un yaoi! Dit la jeune fille épuisée mais néanmoins enjouée.

C'est là que Yuuichi et Alice débarquèrent en courant, pris de panique, surtout quand ils virent Lunalika par terre qui peinait à se relever et Hiroto en train de se faire littéralement envoûter.

\- Je savais bien qu'il fallait intervenir! Cria Alice en courant vers sa cousine tandis que le mage essayait de reprendre Hiroto qui s'était déjà bien fait hypnotiser.

\- Non, ne les séparez pas...! Essaya de dire fort Lunalika.

\- ✴⭐POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE, TRANSFORME-MOI~⭐✴! Recommença Yuuichi.

Celui-ci envoya un violent coup de... magie? À leur ennemi qui se retrouva ligoté avec un masque sur les yeux. Bah oui, étant donné que leurs yeux sont la source de leur pouvoir, le premier réflexe est de les cacher.

\- Sortons d'ici, ordonna le mage en aidant Hiroto à se relever.

Pour celui-ci ça allait, il n'avait pas été envoûté trop longtemps et le pouvoir c'était vite dissipé, donc il pu vite reprendre sa force et ses esprits. Mais Lunalika, elle, était tellement épuisée que les deux sauveurs durent la porter. Une fois sortis de la grotte, Ils reposèrent Lunalika sur l'herbe réchauffée par le Soleil.

\- Je suis trop fatiguée... Murmura celle-ci en s'endormant peu à peu.

Yuuichi se mit près d'elle et posa ses deux mais sur son front. Il se concentra tandis que tous les autres le regardaient.

\- Tu lui fais quoi? Lui demanda curieusement Midorikawa.

\- Je concentre la force et l'énergie de l'air et de la nature en moi pour les retransmettre en Lunalika, afin qu'elle retrouve sa force.

Au bout d'une minute, Lunalika rouvrit ses paupières et se frotta les yeux.

\- C'est bon, dit le mage de la Nuit en souriant.

\- OUAH, J'AI VU DES TRUCS DE MALADE! S'écria Lunalika en se relevant à une vitesse considérable.

\- Euh, Yuuichi... Je crois que tu lui as donné trop d'énergie, là! Dit Midorikawa en sursautant.

\- Au fait, t'étais où toi, hein?! Hiroto, Alice et Yuuichi sont venu me sauver! Et toi tu es resté là à rien faire, c'est ça hein?! Dit Lunalika en un souffle.

\- Mais non, euh... Je... J'avais un peu peur, c'est tout... Dit celui-ci en paniquant face à l'entrain de celle qui était en face d'elle.

Elle n'était pas en colère, c'est juste que son trop plein d'énergie l'excitait fortement. Ce qui effrayait un peu le garçon aux cheveux verts, d'ailleurs...

\- Puisque tout le monde va bien, on ferait mieux de repartir maintenant. Il faudrait que Lunalika use son trop-plein d'énegie.

\- Okay, on va par où? S'excita celle-ci.

\- Euh, là-bas, à gauche... Dit Midorikawa un peu efffrayé.

\- Oookkaaayyy! Cria celle-ci en s'élançant en courant vers cette direction.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'aies sauvée, Yuuichi. Je te remercie. Sans toi, on serait perdues et bloquées pour toujours dans ces satanés tunnels! dit Alice.

\- Bah, après tout, c'est mon rôle de vous sauver. Le roi Taiyou m'a envoyé pour vous aider dans votre Quête, je ne fais que ma mission!

\- De là a faire ce que tu fais... Mais en tout cas, vivement qu'elle évacue cette énergie, elle est pire que d'habitude! Mais au fait Midorikawa, pourquoi as-tu dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille à gauche? Tu connais le chemin?

\- En fait, quand vous étiez dans les Tunnels tout à l'heure et qu'on vous attendait, on a regardé la prochaine étape avec Hiroto. Et on a vu qu'il fallait aller à gauche, puis continuer dans la même direction juqu'à un... euh... un jardin de marshmallows, je crois... Ou alors, le spadassin de... Non, c'était un larbin de quelque chose..!

Alice soupira.

\- Bon, donne-moi le livre des Quêtes.

Elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page, et lut d'une écriture dorée:

 _Après avoir traversé les Tunnels de Feu et de Glace, vous devrez traverser le jardin d'Éolia pour quérir l'eau limpide de la fontaine Kaze, laquelle vous servira pour la suite. Attention : ne vous laissez pas tenter pendant la traversée._

\- Encore des Envôuteurs ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Très bien, allons chercher cette eau dans ce cas.


	5. Chap 5: Lapin câlin

\- Suivons le chemin de Lunalika! S'écria Midorikawa.

Ils prirent le chemin de gauche et continuèrent tout droit avant d'arriver a un grand portail de fer forgé, qui était sans doute l'entrée du jardin.

\- On peut rentrer comme ça?

\- Il y a une serrure, ça veut dire qu'il nous faut une clé!

\- Quelqu'un aurait une clé?

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca?! Dit Midorikawa. J'ai n'ai pas cette clé!

\- On fait comment alors ?

\- Hé, regardez ! un lapin... vert ?!

\- Oh, il est trop mignon avec ses petites oreilles !

\- Bonjour, je pense avoir la clé que vous cherchez.

\- Oh, donne la-nous !

\- Pour cela, il vas falloir m'attraper ! Lança-t-il avec un air de défi.

\- T'attraper ?! Si ce n'est que ça..

Lunalika se jetta sur le lapin mais il avait déja déguerpit, alors Midorikawa et Horoto se mirent a le pourchasser, mais le lapin, très agile, se faufila à travers les buissons.

\- Reviens là, sale bête!

\- Midorikawa, tu aurais un gros filet à papillon dans ton sac ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-il en le tendant à Alice. C'est l'objet qu'il faut toujours avoir sur soi au cas où!

Alice prit le filet et, rejointe par Lunalika, couru pour rejoindre Hiroto et Midorikawa.

\- Yatta!

\- Mais range cette épée il faut pas le tuer, juste l'attraper éspèce de dingue! Cria Lunalika.

\- On s'en fiche, tant qu'on a la clé!

Après avoir dit ça, Hiroto, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait devant lui, s'est éléguemment mangé une branche d'arbre.

\- Mince, un de moins! Dit Lunalika.

Le lapin grimpa sur un arbre et sauta de branche en branche.

\- Alice, monte sur mon dos ! Cria Midorikawa.

\- J'arrive pas à l'attraper, il va trop vite ! Accélère !

Midorikawa alla plus vite mais buta sur une pierre qui se trouvait par hasard sur son chemin. Alice, grâce à l'élan qu'elle avait pu prendre pendant cette micro seconde, fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et pu d'un geste précis attraper le lapin dans son filet à papillons.

\- Je l'ai!

Tout le monde la rejoignit. Ils étaient tous couverts d'égratinures et autres blessures superficielle, sauf Yuuichi et qui les regardait depuis tout à l'heure et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Alice le tenait par une oreille.

\- Alors, tu nous la donnes, cette clé?!

\- En fait... je n'ai pas cette clé. En réalité, elle se trouve dans un des pots de fleurs devant le portail.

\- QUOIII ?! Tu t'es fichu de nous ?!

\- Je voulais juste jouer avec vous..., dit-il en prenant un air de lapin battu.

\- C'est ça, fais ta victime ! En attendant, on a encore perdu du temps, râla Alice.

\- Laisse... Retournons au portail chercher la clé, dit Yuuichi.

\- 'Peux vous accompagner?

\- N...-

\- Oui, viens avec nous !

Alice jeta un regard noir à Lunalika. Pourquoi un lapin vert devrait les accompagner ?!

\- Vouiiiiiii !

Donc, ils repartirent vers le portail suivi du lapin qui sautillait et qui avait les yeux qui brillaient. Un peu comme Lunalika, d'ailleurs. Et en effet, la clé ouvrant le portail se trouvait bien dans un pot de fleurs.

\- Je me demande ce que nous réserve ce jardin, dit Hiroto en mettant la clé dans la serrure et en la tournant.

Une fois entrés, il purent admirer la beauté de ce jardin. Il y avait toutes sortes de plantes, de fleurs, d'arbres fruitiers différents et de toutes les couleurs. L'herbe était verte et pure, comme si personne n'y avait jamais posé le pied. Autrement dit, on se serait cru au Paradis. Une fontaine régnait sur le jardin, avec une statue de pierre blanche au sommet qui représentait une jeune fille enjouée habillée d'une robe légère et tenant un bouquet de petites fleurs.

\- La fontaine est là-bas, dit calmement Yuuichi.

Tout le groupe s'avança vers la fontaine en observant les merveilles autour d'eux, avec le mage à leur tête. Quand Alice demanda:

\- Mais au fait, Yuuichi, comment ça se fait que ce jardin soit dangereux? Tout à l'air si paisible, ici...

\- Oui, je sais. C'est parce qu'en fait, d'après la légende, la déesse Éolia, fille d'Éole, le Vent, a créé ce jardin pour y être en paix et pour pouvoir y réunir le Vent et la Nature. Mais aussi pour pouvoir y tester les humains. C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire attention à tout dans ce jardin: Comme la déesse Éolia, qui n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, chaque fruit et chaque fleur peuvent être maléfiques ou bénéfiques. Certains ont des vertus térapeutiques, peuvent guérir des maladies et soigner, ou même rajeunir. Mais d'autres sont enpoisonnées, peuvent rendre fou, ou même tuer... Et à part la déesse elle-même, nul autre ne connaît la nature de chaque plante. J'en connais quelques-unes car je les aies étudiées dans de vieux livres anciens, mais la plupart restent malheureusement un mystère pour moi...

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai que c'est dangereux, dit la jeune fille fascinée par cette légende.

Arrivés à hauteur de la fontaine, Yuuichi sortit une bouteille en verre pour recueullir l'eau claire et pure qui y coulait.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle nous servira à quoi? Demanda Hiroto.

\- Sûrement à en faire don à un PNJ (Personnage Non Joueur)qu'on croisera sur notre chemin.

\- Oh, des framboises! Ça tombe bien, j'ai trop faim! S'exclama Midorikawa en se dirigeant vers un framboisier bien rouge.

\- Moi aussi! Cria Lunalika en engloutissant ces fruits elle aussi.

\- Non, Lunalika! Cria sa cousine.

Yuuichi, qui était en train de remplir la bouteille, se retourna en un quart de seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... NON, NE MANGEZ PAS CES FRUITS! Ce sont des Framboises de la Folie, surtout ne...

Trop tard. Les deux adolescents avaient déjà les mains et la bouche remplies ne framboises.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! Cria Alice. Vous avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit Yuuichi tout à l'heure sur les qu'il y avait dans ce jardin?!

\- Bah... On n'écouchtait pach tchrop... Dit Midorikawa en avalant les dernières framboises qu'il lui restait dans la bouche.

\- Yuuichi! Comment on va faire maintenant?! Paniqua Hiroto à son tour en secouant le mage comme un prunier.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Répondit celui-ci gêné. Je pense que le seul remède est d'attendre que le poison se dissipe.

\- Hey, peut-être que le lapin sait quelque chose! Après tout, c'est lui qui était devant ce jardin!

Ils regardèrent tous en bas, en direction du petit animal.

\- Euh... Désolé, mais je ne sais pas du tout... En fait, c'est la première fois que je viens ici...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver?! Paniqua Lunalika.

\- Ooouuuiinnn! Commença à pleurnicher le garçon aux cheveux verts. On va mourriiiirrr!

\- Non, ces framboises vont juste corrompre votre esprit. Le poison n'a pas encore fait effet, mais...

\- Je me sens pas du tout bien... Dit Lunalika.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et Hiroto la rattrapa de suite, ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

\- Hey, touche pas à mon Hiroto! Cria Midorikawa en sautant sur le garçon et en repoussant la jeune fille qui tomba par terre.

\- Ça va, Lunalika..?! S'inquiéta sa cousine en se précitant sur elle.

\- Ouin, tu m'as fait mal, méchant! Cria Lunalika en ignorant son interlocutrice et en se relevant.

\- Na, c'est le mien! Dit le garçon en tirant la langue.

\- Euh... Midorikawa... Tu peux me lâcher maintenant...? Dit Hiroto, gêné.

\- NAN!

\- Cooooool! Un yaoi, j'adore ça! Embrassez-vous, embrassez-vous! Cria Lunalika en sautillant.

À ces mots, et sans plus attendre, Midorikawa prit le visage d'Hiroto dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Ouuuiiii! Géniaaalll! Cria joyeusement l'aînée en se jetant sur les deux garçons et en les serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que le poison fait effet... Dit Alice en regardant éberluée la scène assez ambigüe qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Pitié, aidez-moi! Pleurnichait Hiroto alors que les deux autres l'étouffaient et lui faisait des bisous partout sur le visage.

Yuuichi se dirigea vers eux et d'un geste de la main fit éjecter Midorikawa et Lunalika à un mètre d'Hiroto, qui se retrouva libéré.

\- Venez, dit le mage, sortons de ce jardin. Quand nous serons sortis, nous devrons longer le chemin du Vent.

Lunalika et Midorikawa firent une grimace mais suivirent néanmoins tous les autres. À leur grand soulagement, ils se tenirent calmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du jardin. La route du Vent s'étendait loin devant eux.

\- Elle semble infinie!

\- Mais elle ne l'est pas; C'est une illusion d'optique.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, quand au bout de quelques minutes Midorikawa brisa le calme:

\- Hé, on devrait s'arrêter pour manger ! J'AI FAIM !

\- Les framboises ne t'ont pas suffies ?!

\- Tu rigoles, ça c'était même pas l'entrée ! JE DOIS MANGER QUELQUE CHOSE! Dit-il en fouillant sauvagement dans son sac.

\- Mais... Mais... Où sont passées mes pâtes au pesto sauce herbes de provence renforcé supplément parmesan fin ?!

\- Mince, ironisa Alice. Comment tu vas faire?

\- ㈐2 RENDEZ-MOI MES PÂTES ! Cria sauvagement Midorikawa en se jetant sur ses compagnons. Ses yeux onyx reflaitaient sa seule volonté : manger des pâtes au pesto.

\- Hé, du calme, la pistache! Pourquoi on aurait pris tes pâtes?

\- Pour vous les mettre dans le cul et danser la samba après ! Mais non, idiot !

\- Il est vraiment énervé là... Fais quelque chose, Hiroto !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que depuis le début tu n'a rien fait d'utile, et que tu es celui qui le connaît le plus !

Hiroto, conaissant bien son petit *hum* son fidèle compagnon, mit une main dans le sac pour en ressortir un saucisson et les yeux de la pistache se mirent a briller à la vue du superbe morçeau de charcuterie. Il se jeta dessus comme un animal affamé.

En parlant d'animal, le petit lapin vert regardait le saucisson avec envie (à moins qu'il ne regardait Midorikawa :p)

\- Moi aussi, j'ai faim...

\- Nom de dieu, arrête ce regard... !

\- Tu peut toujours courir pour avoir mes oreos !

\- Non, j'ai envie... d'une carotte !

\- Ben voyons ! Evidemment, c'est un lapin, donc il mange des carottes ! L'idée déborde d'originalité !

\- T'a vu.

\- 'Veut une carotteuh...

\- Mais il va arrêter, lui !

\- Bon... on va aller te la chercher, ta carotte.

\- Mais arrête de te plier à ses quatres volontés !

\- Mais il est si mignooon !

\- Petite précision : je voudrai la carotte d'or succulente du potager de la ferme Meuh meuh.

\- La ferme quoi... ? Non, franchement, ça manquait pas un peu d'inspiration, là ?

\- Ok ! Mais ou on peut la trouver ?

\- Ah, ça... je n'en sais rien du tout !

\- Ça vas nous aider, ça... Et tu nous donneras quoi en échange, hein ?

\- Heu...

\- Ben oui, on vas pas faire ça gratuitement tout de même.

\- Hé, t'exagêre, on peut bien faire plaisir à ce pauvre lapin affamé...

\- Ok, mais comment on s'y rends ?

\- On verra sur notre chemin. Peut-être y aura t'il une âme charitable à notre service ?

Pas plus de dix mètres plus loin, une personne dormait paisiblement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle avait des cheuveux bleus attachés, et semblait en parfaite harmonie avec le vent. Lunalika l'avait déjà aperçue :

\- Hé, y'a quelqu'un là-bas !

\- Je parie mon sandwich jambon beurre que c'est le penji qu'on recherche !

Ils s'approchèrent un peu, et une fois à sa hauteur, la personne se frotta les yeux et se releva. Lunalika s'exclama :

\- Oh, elle est trop mignonne !

\- Euh... je suis un garçon...

\- ...Vraiment ?

\- Euh... Ben ouais.

\- Ah... Alors t'es trop mignon !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! Mais lâche-moi !

\- Nan! Et dis-moi, Où on va se marier?

\- Quelque part où il y a une issue de secours!

\- Luna... lâche ce pauvre garçon !

Comme elle refusait de le lâcher, ils durent tous s'y mettre pour essayer de la tirer, et ce n'était pas du gâteau vu qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Nan, mon doudou !

\- Mais elle est folle ! Aidez-moi !

\- Oui, en effet. Littéralement.

\- Là, regarde, y'a Shuu !

L'aînée lacha le bleu et se retourna, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Où ça, où ça?!

Pendant ce temps, le garçon du vent avait reculé de quelques mètres pour sa sécurité.

\- Mais... mais... y'a pas Shuu !

Après cette constatation, Lunalika fut prise d'un excès de rage et mit une violente baffe à Alice.

Celle-ci fut surprise par la réaction de sa cousine, et semblait ne pas être la seule. Hiroto tenait fermement Lunalika par les bras, pendant que celle-ci se débatait.

\- Je vais la tuer!

\- Tu ne feras rien ! Calme-toi ! lui ordonna Hiroto en la tenant plus fort.

Pendant ce temps, Yuuichi soignait la joue marquée d'Alice.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda t'il.

\- Je suis pas en sucre, tu sais.

Midorikawa se retourna quand il entendit le mot magique.

\- Vous avez parlé de sucre ?!

En prime, ils durent calmer la pistache, qui elle était en manque de sucre. Pour cela, ils durent chercher tout ce qu'ils avaient de sucré sur eux. Mais, comme ils n'avaient rien, il cherchèrent dans le sac, le fameux sac de Midorikawa, qui apparemment étaient beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Une fois les deux calmés, ils se tournèrent vers le jeune bleu qui semblait appeuré.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas p'tit gars, on est pas dangereux, décréta Hiroto. Ils ont juste... mangé des Framboises de la Folie.

\- Oui, on cherche seulement comment atteindre la ferme "Meu-meuh", et aussi ou se trouve la prochaine épreuve que nous devrons passer.

\- Je vous le dis... si vous me donnez de l'eau.

\- ...De la fontaine Kaze, c'est ça ?

Yuuichi sortit la bouteille de verre contenant l'eau et la lui donna.

\- Oh, vous l'avez déjà. Dans ce cas, je peux vous dire mon nom: je m'appelle Kazemaru Ichirouta. Pour trouver la ferme, vous devrez juste suivre la direction que les panneaux vous indiqueront. Pour la prochaine épreuve, et bien... je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Handy.

\- Handy ?

\- C'est le propriétaire de la ferme.

\- D'accord ! Merci, voici ton eau !

Lunalika mit la bouteille d'eau dans les mains de Kazemaru.

Ayant toutes les informations qu'ils recherchaient, il s'appreterent à partir lorsque Lunalika demanda :

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais cette eau ?

\- J'avais soif, mais j'avais la flemme d'aller en chercher.

\- Comme quoi, il ne faut pas chercher loin l'explication.

La ferme d'Handy se trouvait non loinde là, au bout d'un petit chemin qui longeait la route du vent.


	6. Chap 6: Toronto, la ville portuaire

\- OMG ! Mais ce sont des vaches... qui volent ?!

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous attendais !

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes au courant de notre venue ?

\- Oui, Kazemaru vient de me prévenir. Faut croire que c'est vachement pratique ces inventions modernes qui permettent de communiquer à distance.

\- Un téléphone portable ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Bref, il paraît que vous cherchez un carotte d'or ?

\- Et ben, il y va pas par quatre chemins, lui !

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on recherche.

\- Il n'en pousse qu'une fois tout les dix ans dans mon potager. Elle vaut des milliers de dollars, mais j'accepte de m'en séparer si vous me rendez un service.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? S'empressa de dire Hiroto des rêves d'argent plein la tête.

\- Vous devez remettre cette lettre à mon fils. Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, il travaille à la taverne de Toronto. C'est votre prochaine destination, donc j'en profite.

\- Très bien, on ira la lui donner.

\- Je vous donnerai la lettre après. Vous pouvez donc aller cueuillir cette carotte, le potager se trouve derrière l'enclos des vaches. Ensuite, revenez me voir pour que je vous donne la lettre!

\- Là, je la vois! S'écria Lunalika en pointant du doigt le légume d'or dépassant de la terre fraîche. Il scintillait tellement qu'on pouvait l'apercevoir de loin. Les yeux du lapin vert qui les accompaganit se mirent alors à briller de milles feux.

\- Je la trouve, enfin!

Poussé par une grande exitation, le lapin traversa le potager rapidement mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la carotte d'or, quelque chose remua sous terre et une carotte fit surface.

\- BWAAHH! C'est quoi ça?! Cria Midorikawa.

Yuuichi murmura :

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, il ne faut pas lui faire peur...

\- Banzaï!

Trop tard, Hiroto s'était déjà jeté sur la carotte.

\- Non, Hir...

Une armée de carottes sortirent leur tête de la terre, sûrement révéillée par le vacarme. Elles lui sautèrent toutes dessus, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Midorikawa l'avait rejoint et attrappait quelques carottes au hasard pour les frapper contre le sol. Malheureusement, des nouvelles surgissaient de sous terre et elles se multipliaient à vue d'œil. La plupart s'aglutinaient sur Hiroto et celui-ci avait du mal à se relever. Midorikawa essaya de les attraper, mais elles semblaient collées à la peau du rouge. Alice sortit son épée et s'en servit contre tout les légumes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle dut découper une centaine de carottes au moins, mais mêmes s'ils s'y mettaient tous, le nombre augmentait constamment. Elles finirent par envahir le potager, il y en avait tellement que tout espoir semblait perdu.

\- Non ! Tout n'est pas perdu !

Lunalika réussi à s'emparer de l'épée d'Hiroto qui se débatait toujours et s'en servi pour frapper toutes les carottes autour d'elles. Grâce à sa puissante forçe, elle pu en écraser une belle brochette en un seul coup.

\- Pour... Shuu!

Lunalika donna un coup d'une telle forçe que des étincelles jaillirent d'elle-même. Le bruit de l'épée contre la terre battue contenait tellement de puissance de décibels qu'il résonna dans toute la vallée. Les carottes se paralysèrent soudain et tombèrent toutes d'un seul coup comme des mouches mortes.

\- C'était quoi ça, Luna... ?

\- Euh...

Lunalika se rendit vite compte que tout le monde l'observait avec étonnement.

\- Ah, ben... c'est bien, on peut passer...

\- Attendez : j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu?

\- Luna... depuis quand t'as ce pouvoir ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi! JE ME SUIS JUSTE BATTUE... POUR SHUUUUU!

Et la jeune fille continua de balacer l'épée dans tous les sens, bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien à combattre.

\- Le poison n'est toujours pas parti... Ça va durer combien de temps encore?! Soupira Alice avec énervement.

\- Plus beaucoup de temps, je l'éspère. Et ils ont eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire... Il y a des plantes qui sont bien plus dangereuses.

\- En tout cas, là, je vois pas qui pourrait être plus dangereux qu'elle... Dit-elle en observant Hiroto qui tentaient vainement de stopper l'autre qui était en pleine action. Le lapin profita de cette occasion pour courir vers la carotte d'or, avant de la cueuillir de ses dents.

\- Ouais! Je la cherchais depuis si longtemps!

\- Et pourquoi celle-ci en particulier? Tu pouvais pas manger des pommes comme tout le monde?!

\- Ben non, je suis un lapin. Et puis il me fallait cette carotte-là précisément, c'était l'ingrédient manquant pour fabriquer le "super jus de légume d'or". J'ai déjà trouvé le poireau, le céleri et le chou. Il ne me manquait plus que la carotte. Quelqu'un aurait un mixeur ou tout autre chose permettant de de faire mon jus?

Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase que Midorikawa avait déjà sorti un mixeur de son sac, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde.

\- Mais 'y a toute la communauté de l'anneau à l'intérieur!

\- Génial! On va pouvoir le faire tout de suite!

S'ensuivit une scène burlesque où Hiroto découpait les légumes avec son épée et où Lunalika et le lapin versaient les morceaux dans le mixeur. Le résultat sembla ravir le lapin : Un mélange scintillant et voluptueux.

\- Tu vas le boire tout de suite?!

\- Comment pourrais-je attendre?

Suite à cette phrase, le petit animal engloutit d'une traite le précieux nectar couleur or. Une fois le jus avalé, le lapin perdit sa forme d'animal et se transforma... Non pas en prince charmant, mais en adolescent de leur âge. Ses cheuveux étaient de la même couleur que son ancien pelage, ainsi que ses yeux, d'un vert clair délicieux.

\- Euh... WTF?! S'exclama Lunalika.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. Ça fait du bien de redevenir humain...! Dit-il en s'étirant. Ben, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça..?

\- Tu viens de te... métamorphoser?!

\- Cela vous semble étrange, hein... En fait, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité. Ce jus avait pour but de me redonner ma véritable apparence, c'est pour cela que je cherchais cette carotte.

\- Mais comment ce faisait-il que tu aies été tranformé un lapin? Tu as été victime d'un enchantement? Demanda Yuuichi, curieux.

\- T'es super mignon en humain, toi aussi ! Dit lunalika en lui caressant le visage (doucement, pour une fois.).

\- Merci! Répondit celui-ci en faisant un grand sourire.

\- C'est pathétique... Soupira Alice. Ce mec a vraiment trop pris l'habitude de dire et faire les choses comme un lapin..!

\- Bon, je vais vous dire toute la vérité. Les lecteurs n'attendent que ça! Déjà, je m'appelle Fei Rune. En fait, il y a longtemps, enfin pas si longtemps que ça mais un peu quand même, j'étais un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Je travaillais en tant qu'assistant à Toronto, j'étais et j'aidais dans le projet de construction d'un véhicule pour voyager dans le temps. Or, un jour où j'allais travailler, j'ai maloncontreusement foncé dans le patron. En même temps, c'est un ours bleu d'un mètre, alors franchement c'est pas difficile de pas le remarquer et de se le prendre! Mais bref, donc je lui ai foncé dedans, il m'a hurlé dessus qu'il en avait marre que tout le monde lui fonce dedans, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était petit que ça n'empêchait pas ses employés d'être des esclaves, ect, ect, enfin tout le charabia quoi. Et le patron, quand il est énervé, il est bien énervé! Alors d'un coup, il a sorti deux flingues rouges reliés par un fil, et il m'a mixi-maxé avec la première chose qu'il a vu, donc un lapin. J'ai eu de la chance quand même, ça aurait pu être la boîte aux lettres ou un tonneau! Bien sûr j'ai pris peur au début, mais je m'y suis vite habitué. Je suis donc allé voir une voyante qui m'a appris le remède existant et indiqué l'emplacement des ingrédients. C'est comme ça que je vous ai rencontrés, moi aussi je devais passer par le jardin d'Éolia pour arriver ici.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ahuris, sauf Yuuchi qui souriait. Lunalika prit aussitôt la parole:

\- Mais moi au début je croyais que ça avait à voir avec ta machine à voyager dans le temps, ton histoire, là! Pas juste à cause d'un ours que tu t'es pris.

\- Ne sous-estime pas le patron, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un ours et qu'il est petit qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Le pire, c'est quand il devient rose!

\- Oui, bon, on devrait sortir de ce potager, dit Alice en repartant.

Tous les autres la suivirent sans poser de questions. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande maison en bois d'Andy, avant de frapper à la porte.

 _toc, toc_

\- Monsieur Andy, on a prit la carotte; Merci pour tout!

Le fermier ouvrit la porte.

\- De rien. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller aller donner cette lettre à mon fils? Leur répondit-ils en leur tendant l'enveloppe.

\- Merci. Mais, qu'arrivera-t-il si on ne la donne pas et qu'on ne tient pas notre promesse?

\- Oh, c'est très simple; Vous serez tous les six transformés en cochons avec des ailes!

\- Aaah...! D'accord... On donnera cette lettre, promis! Dit Hiroto en prenant peur.

\- Merci pour tout en tout cas, monsieur. Dit Yuuichi en s'inclinant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent tous les six en direction de Toronto.

\- Ça commence à faire beaucoup, six personnes! Dit Alice.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas; Je vous accompagne jusqu'à Toronto, puis je retournerai chez moi après. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, après ma longue absence.

\- Nooooon, reste avec noouuus! S'écria Lunalika en sautant dans les bras de l'ancien lapinou.

\- Haha! Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous... J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire...

\- Tu peux au moins nous accompagner jusqu'à la taverne..!

Fei fit un câlin à Lunalika à son tour.

\- Bon, d'accord. Et puis je connais très bien cette ville, je pourrai vous guider!

\- Bon, avancez derrière! S'énerva Alice qui était pressée d'arriver à destination, et qui en avait plus que marre que sa cousine saute dans les bras de tout le monde.

\- Calme-toi, Alice, dit Yuuichi en souriant.

\- Non mais ça me gave là, à chaque fois qu'elle voit quelqu'un de mignon elle lui saute dessus!

\- Haha... Mais après tout, elle a le droit, c'était son souhait de venir ici...

\- Hein? Mais comment tu sais ça, toi?!

\- Euh... En fait, je... Enfin, c'est trop dur à expliquer...

\- Non mais dis quand même! On dirait qu'il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas nous dire. On est pas juste dans un rêve?

Yuuichi hésita.

\- Eh bien... Non, pas exactement. Ce monde est une sorte de monde parallèle au vôtre, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça... Si je sais ça, c'est parce que je suis un puissant mage, et rares sont les choses qui n'ont pas de secret pour moi. Lunalika à imploré ce vœu à une étoile filante, et le pouvoir de ses météores est encore inconnu de tous. C'est pour cela que même moi, je ne connais pas la véritable raison de votre préscence ici, enfin comment c'est possible. Notre monde est complètement différent du vôtre, ils n'obéissent pas du tout au même codes. C'est donc normalement impossible que votre code humain ait été convertit pour que vous puissiez apparaître ici...

\- Mais pourtant, nous y sommes bien...

\- Oui... C'est un véritable mystère. J'éspère en trouver la réponse à la suite de cette aventure.

\- Si ce n'est pas un simple rêve, alors aller au Dark Eye et y libérer les parents de ce pauvre garçon sera plus difficile que prévu...

\- AÏE! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS?!

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la personne qui avait crié.

\- Lunalika?!

\- Il m'a mordu! Dit-elle en désignant Midorikawa.

\- Hein?!

\- Elle était en train de déshabiller Hiroto! Riposta La pistache.

\- N'importe quoi! Je l'ai à peine touché!

\- GRRR...

\- Calmez-vous, tous les deux..! Dit Fei en tentant de les séparer.

\- Bon, Lunalika, tu passes devant, et Midorikawa, tu restes derrière! Cria Alice comme un mère qui gronde ses enfants. On peut vraiment pas être tranquilles!

dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ne s'était passé aucun autre incident, La ville de Toronto pointait le bout de son nez, parmi les hautes collines vertes et fleuries. Tout le petit groupe s'avança vers la petite ville, et au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient déjà au centre-ville. La ville était d'un style mi-moyen âgeux mi-fantasy, des maisons en colombages se trouvaient de chaque côtés des rues. Les gens paraissaient aimables, ils vivait tranquillement leur vie. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à Suncitizen, néanmoins l'ambiance ici n'y était pas la même. Toronto étant une ville cotière, les touristes et les marchands de produits de la mer s'y faisaient plus nombreux et plus denses. Les six personnes que nous connaissons bien passèrent devant un port aux multiples bateaux, certains aussi grands qu'une maison, d'autres aussi petits qu'une barque. Il y avait un grand marché tout le long du port, où de multiples produits différents attendaient d'être vendus, tels que des coquillages de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, des poissons ou autres créatures marines, des bracelets, des colliers et autres babioles. Des objets rares et inestimables, ou d'autres au contraires sans valeur et communs. L'endroit étaient rempli de touristes à la recherche de la perle rare ou bien simplement en train de se balader, et ainsi que de plusieurs vendeurs et marchants différents qui criaient les éloges de leurs produits.

\- Nous devrions demander à un passant ou se trouve la taverne...

\- Pas la peine, je sais où c'est ! Dit Fei joyeusement.

Ils suivirent tous le garçon, tout en observant la joyeuse activité qui se tramait autour d'eux. Après avoir traversé la longue avenue où se tenait le marché, ils débouchèrent dans une rue étroite, et qui avait l'air un peu mal famée. Ils purent reconnaître l'endroit grâce à la vielle pancarte à l'entrée, indiquant : _**Au pingouin des sept mers**_

\- Nous y voilà!

Alice et les autres regardèrent autour d'eux. cette taverne avait un nom bizarre...! Et qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à son intérieur, en plus... En effet, cette taverne avait une ambiance assez joviale, des hommes et des femmes assis à des tables rondes en bois chantaient gaiement et parlaient fort, des pintes et des crânes remplis de cervoises remplissaient les meubles et le mains. On s'entendait à peine parler dans cet endroit plus que bruyant!

\- Il faut qu'on cherche le fils du fermier!

\- QUOI?

\- IL FAUT QU'ON CHERCHE DE FILS DU FERMIER!

\- HEIN?! JE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE TU DIS! MAIS JE PENSE QU'ON DEVRAIT CHERCHER LE FILS DU FERMIER!

\- VENEZ PAR LÀ! Hurla Fei en tirant les manches de Alice et Hiroto.

Mais étant donné que Yuuichi s'accrochait à Alice, que Midorikawa s'accrochait à Hiroto et que Lunalika s'accrochait à Midorikawa, finalement ils ont tous suivit Fei.

\- Voilà, on est mieux ici, dit-il.

En effet, le vert les avait emmenés... dans les toilettes.

\- On a l'air malins, tous les six, dans les toilettes!

\- Au moins c'est calme.

\- Bon, on va pas rester là pour l'éternité! Tu as la lettre dans ton sac, Midorikawa, non? Tu nous la passes pour qu'on voit déjà comment s'appelle ce gars?

\- Okay, dit celui-ci en fouillant dans son sac. Bon, alors...

\- Alors, tu trouves?

\- Ça, c'est une pince à épiler... Ça, c'est un grille-pain... Ça, une trottinette... Ça, c'est le lavabo de la salle de bain...

\- Euh...

\- Ça, c'est le chat de la voisine... Ah, la lettre du fermier, voilà! Dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe à Alice.

\- Euh... Merci...

\- Alors, il y a marqué quoi dessus?

\- Attends... _À mon fils, Fudo Akio._

\- Il s'appelle _Amonfis_ , le gars?! 'tain il a pas de pot! Dit Midorikawa.

Tout le monde le regarda.

\- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pas ne ma faute s'il a un prénom comme ça!

\- Midorikawa, il s'appelle FUDO.

\- Ah, okay... Ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper!

\- Enfin bref, on peut aller le chercher maintenant. Il travaille ici, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

\- Courage, il faut y retourner... Retenez votre respiration! Dit Lunalika en rigolant.

\- Nous allons y arriver, compagnons! S'exclama Hiroto. Accrochez-vous à moi pour ne pas vous perdre!

À ces mots, Lunalika et Midorikawa le prirent dans leur bras s'accrochèrent très fort à lui.

\- _AAARGH!_ Pas comme ça, vous m'étranglez!

\- Moi aussi je veux un câlin! S'exclama Fei en sautant sur les deux autres personnes.

\- _À l'aaaaaiiiiide!_ Implora Hiroto qui croulait sous les trois autre personnes.

\- Je vais vomir des arcs-en-ciels... dit Alice en grimaçant.

\- ✴⭐POUVOIR DU PRIS...

\- Non, c'est bon, Yuuichi. Je vais simplement utiliser ces bonbons et cette carotte. Hého, c'est pour qui la petite caroootttte?

Fei se retourna de suite.

\- Pour moi! Cria-t-il en sautant sur Alice.

Hélas, pour une personne, ce n'était pas le geste à faire... Yuuichi ouvrit grand les yeux avant de repousser d'un geste Fei par terre.

\- Awww! J'ai mal! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Yuuichi rougit légèrement.

\- Euh... C'est pas ma faute... Ça m'a pris d'un coup, comme ça...

Alice se releva.

\- Bon, on y va, parce que là ça part en steak cette fanfiction là.

À ces mots, ils sortirent tous des toilettes dans l'espoir de trouver ce fameux Fudo Akio...

 **Ne vous inquiétez, pas ce n'est pas fini! La suite est en cours d'écriture! À bientôt pour la suite! ^^**


	7. Chap 7: Le vrai trésor du Cap'tain

**Oui, ENFIN la suite de cette histoire! Nous nous excusons de cet ignoble retard... étant toutes les deux sur plusieurs fanfictions et étant souvent en manque de temps et/ou d'inspiration, nous avions un peu de mal à continuer. Mais bref, maintenant c'est PUBLIÉ, YOUHOU! Un grand merci à Hitake avec qui j'ai une le grand bonheur d'écrire cette fanfiction. (allez voir les siennes aussi, vraiment, elles sont super...! :3) J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous parce que l'aventure continue encore pour nos chers amis! ^¬^**

 **Bonne lecture everybody!**

* * *

Ils s'approchèrent du bar.

\- Bonjour messieurs-dames, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

\- On n'est pas là pour boire.

\- Pour manger, peut-être?

\- Non plus. En réalité, on recherche un certain Fudo Akio, vous ne sauriez pas qui c'est, par hasard?

\- Si : C'est moi.

\- Ah, c'est vous ?! Eh bien, on doit vous remettre une lettre de monsieur votre père.

\- Papa?!

Alice lui donna la lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?!

Après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, il déplia la lettre et la lut.

\- Elle dit quoi? Demanda Lunalika, toujours curieuse.

\- Oh, il me demande juste de lui envoyer les 1000$ de ce mois-ci pour rembourser le prêt de la ferme. C'est pour ça que j'suis venu travailler ici.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas envoyé d'email, ça aurait été plus simple !

\- Vous savez, il n'est pas encore au point avec le téléphone que je lui ai offert.

\- Et puis on était obligés de lui rendre un service, sinon il ne nous aurait pas donné l'autorisation de prendre la carotte.

\- On aurait pu la prendre sans son autorisation.

\- 1 000 000$ foutus à la poubelle ! Pleurnicha Hiroto. On aurait pu être riches !

\- Oui, mais Fei serait toujours un lapin.

\- Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles! Fudo, tu ne connaîtrais pas notre prochaine épreuve? En réalité, on ne sait pas où aller. Même notre livre ne nous aide pas, il ne nous indique rien.

\- Un épreuve, vous dîtes? Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez. En tout cas, si c'est en rapport avec Toronto, vous devriez aller voir le capitaine, il connaît beaucoup de choses. Vous savez, moi-même j'ai vécu beaucoup d'aventures avec lui. lorsque j'étais plus jeune, moi et deux autres de mes amis rêvions de voyager à travers les mers. Nous avons pris notre courage à deux mains, et nous sommes allés le voir. Nous avions peur qu'il ne nous crie dessus, ou qu'il ne nous refuse, mais ça a été tout le contraire : Il nous a très gentiment engagés dans son équipage, et nous sommes tous les trois partis sur son grand bateau, dans l'espoir de réaliser la mission Teikoku. Cette mission consistait à trouver et attraper tous les pingouins de l'archipel, car ils troublaient tous les touristes et les marins. Ahlala, cela a été une bien belle aventure... Mais malheureusement, toutes les belles choses ont une fin, nous avons dû rentrer tous les trois au bercail. J'ai dû rentrer pour aider mon père à payer les dettes de la ferme, Kidou, qui était un fin stratège a dû rentrer car sa sœur lui manquait, et Sakuma, le plus jeune d'entre nous, et bien, je crois qu'il est revenu avec le capitaine car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et puis, d'après le capitaine, on n'était plus assez jeunes. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il voulait dire par là...

\- Et où peut-on le trouver ?

\- Bah, il doit sûrement se trouver près du port, s'il n'est pas allé pêcher les pingouins.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas à lui de nous trouver pour une fois?!

Et c'est avec les plaintes de Lunalika qu'ils sortirent de la taverne où l'ambiance était de plus en plus joviale. ils descendirent la rue délabrée, puis ils retournèrent au port afin de trouver le capitaine. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit effervescent où tous les bateaux étaient amarrés, ils cherchèrent le capitaine des yeux.

\- Ça doit être le vieux qui parle tout seul, là-bas !

\- Allons lui parler!

\- Heu... Bonjour Monsieur !

\- Holà moussaillon ! Vous voulez goûter à mes délicieux bâtonnets de poissons dorés et croustillants à souhait ?

\- Non, merci. En fait, on...-

\- Oh ouais, j'ai trop faim!

\- Midorikawa, on n'est pas là pour ça.

\- Il paraît que vous pouvez nous aider pour la prochaine épreuve.

\- Ah oui, en effet, je crois pouvoir vous aider. Mais pour ça, vous allez devoir me suivre.

\- Bon, ben je dois m'en aller, moi... Dit tristement Fei.

Lunalika se retourna de suite vers l'ancien lapin.

\- Oh non, pas déjà!

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner... J'aimerais beaucoup, mais si j'attends encore longtemps, je vais me faire enguirlander par mon patron.

\- Ouiiinnn! Pars pas! Pleurnicha Lunalika en serrant le garçon dans ses bras.

\- FEI! TE REVOILÀ, ESPÈCE DE BON À RIEN! Cria un ours bleu en s'avançant vers eux. Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à briser ce mixi-max? Je ne te pensais pas si intelligent! Et tu dragues, en plus?! Non mais tu t'es cru à la taverne ou quoi?!

\- Heu... Désolé, patron... Et ça veut dire quoi, draguer..?

\- T'as pas changé, toujours aussi débile! Maintenant tu vas me suivre, éspèce de loser!

\- KYAAA! S'écria Lunalika avant d'assommer l'ours avec l'épée d'Hiroto par derrière.

C'est ainsi que l'animal bleu (enfin, si c'est vraiment un animal) se retrouva au sol, complètement sonné et à moitié mort.

\- Euh... Tu sais Lunalika, t'étais pas obligée de faire ça...! S'exclama Fei.

\- Au grands maux, les grands moyens! Dit-elle en rendant l'arme à son propriétaire tout en affichant un sourire satisfait.

\- Eh bien, au revoir, tout le monde... Dit-il en repartant. Je vais à l'entrepôt, pour continuer notre projet de machine à voyager dans le temps. Le patron me rejoindra quand... Bah, quand il sera réveillé. Au revoir, et j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour!

\- Au revoir, Fei! Dit Lunalika les larmes aux yeux. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra!

\- Alors, vous me suivez? Dit le capitaine avec un grand sourire inquiétant.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Alice tandis que tous les autres étaient attristés par le fait que Fei les ai quittés.

\- Et... On fait quoi de l'ours?

\- On le laisse là ; Il finira bien par se réveiller. Enfin, j'espère.

Finalement, ils suivirent tous le joyeux capitaine dans un énorme bateau.

\- Oh, c'est un des fameux bateaux en sequoia de Suncitizen !

\- Oui, je fais partie du comité des chercheurs d'or crée par le roi Taiyou en personne. Il nous a donc confié ce sublime bateau à moi et mon équipage.

En effet, le bateau avait fière allure, avec ces moulures sculptées dans le bois.

\- Je vous présente mon second, Sakuma.

\- Ohayo !

C'était un jeune homme sûr de lui, avec des cheveux bleu délavés, et un cache-œil sur son œil droit.

\- Et voilà mon équipage! Continua le capitaine.

\- Mais... ce sont des enfants ?!

\- Oui, c'est moi qui les ai recrutés à Suncitizen. Enfin, c'était volontaire, hein, je ne les ai pas du tout attirés avec mes bâtonnets de poissons pour les séquestrer... Au fait, tu as quel âge mon petit mignon? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Midorikawa.

\- Euh... quatorze ans, presque quinze...

\- Ah, zut, c'est un peu trop vieux... Enfin bref, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Le capitaine se mit alors à farfouiller dans les placards et pendant ce temps, Modorikawa se léchait les babines.

Le capitaine en ressortit une carte poussiéreuse.

\- Voilà la carte aux trésor ! Elle paraît anodine, mais elle est en fait pourvue de magie. C'est le Roi Taiyou qui me l'a confiée pour nous aider à trouver l'ultime trésor, celui de l'archipel des Alizées. Une légende raconte qu'il aurait été enterré par des pirates qui voulait cacher leur fortune il y a des dizaines d'années. Le Roi nous a demandé de le lui apporter, en affirmant qu'en échange on aurait la moitié de la fortune.  
Alice prit la carte.

\- Et en quoi cette carte peut-elle nous aider, à nous ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que si vous la prenez, elle vous indiquera votre prochaine destination. C'est une carte qui sait tout, et si vous l'avez en main elle saura tout de vous et de vos intentions instantanément. C'est un objet bien étrange, en fait.

Avant qu'il ne finisse ses explications, une croix rouge était déjà apparue et tout les regards était rivés sur l'objet.

\- Ce qu'on doit trouver se trouve sur l'île du crâne, constata Alice. Je me demande ce que c'est...

\- Nous pouvons vous y conduire, si vous voulez ! Notre pause à Toronto est terminée, nous allons bientôt repartir. Et en plus, c'est sur notre chemin !

\- Oh, c'est très aimable à vous !

\- Vouiii, une aventure de pirates !

Ils ressortirent de la cabine pour monter sur le pont où une dizaine d'enfants préparaient le bateau à son départ du port. Tous s'adonnait à une tâche plus ou moins importante.

\- Les enfants ! Larguez les amarres !

Ils accélérèrent le mouvement afin de vite partir. Pendant ce temps, Lunalika s'accrocha à la barre pour admirer l'océan, d'un bleu magnifique, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Puis, elle put enfin sentir la brise fraîche sur son visage et voir la ville de Toronto s'éloigner. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ; elle semblait aprécier cette escapade en bateau.

Une fois quitté le port, une douce odeur de friture vint leur effleurer les narines. Le garçon aux cheveux verts réagit au quart de seconde :

\- C'est l'heure du goûter! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça?!

Il se mit à courir partout, cherchant d'où provenait cette odeur.

\- Ah, il ne changera jamais, celui-là ! fit remarquer Hiroto.

\- C'est sûr que tu le connais bien, toi! Fit remarquer l'aînée.

Tout les enfants se mirent à s'agiter et une cloche sonna trois petits coups.

\- Il se passe quoi, là ? Demanda Lunalika à un des enfants qui passaient par là.

\- C'est l'heure des bâtonnets de poissons !

\- L'heure des...? Eh, Midorikawa, attend-nous !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, il est pire qu'un estomac sur pattes!

Ils suivirent le troupeau qui allait vers la cuisine du bateau où tout les membres de l'équipage se mit autour d'une grande table. Le capitaine portait un tablier et, une spatule en main, semblait préparer le fameux goûter.

\- Ah, mes amis ! Venez donc vous joindre à nous !

Ils s'assirent eux aussi autour de la grande table et on leur servit un verre de limonade. Alice se trouvait à côté de Sakuma ; elle lui demanda :

\- C'est comme ça tous les jours, ici ?

\- Oui, enfin presque. Ici, on aime bien la convivialité, mais aussi et surtout notre vie aventureuse !

\- T'as l'air de vraiment bien l'apprécier, cette vie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Depuis tout petit, je rêve d'aventures en mer. Mes parents voulaient absolument que je sois postier, mais un jour, le capitaine est venu et leur a fait entendre raison. Il a été de but en blanc, tout en étant convaincant. En même temps, le capitaine, il est vraiment passionné !

Pendant que Sakuma lui parlait, Alice remarqua que Yuuichi la regardait fixement, ce qui la gênait un peu.

\- Et tu savais qu'un jour, j'ai voulu pêcher un calamar et... oh, regarde, c'est prêt !

Alice n'écoutait pas et était plongée dans ses pensées. La voix du capitaine la sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Avant de déguster ce festin, nous allons chanter le chant du capt'ain Igloo !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

\- Mes amis ! Tous avec moi !

ㇸ6 _À bord de mon fidèle destrier, je parcours les mers_

 _"Pirates nous sommes, et on en est fiers !"_

 _L'océan n'a plus de secrets pour nous_

 _C'est notre territoire_

 _Alors, s'ils viennent nous piller nos sous_

 _On leur dira d'aller se faire voir !_

 _Ce soir c'est le banquet_

 _Bâtonnets de poissons ne manquent pas_

 _Ils sont dorés et croustillants à souhait_

 _accompagnés d'une délicieuse moussaka_

 _Vous ne pourrez pas y résister_

 _Alors levez vos pintes pour votre capitaine adoré !_

ㇸ6 _Frégate, frégate, emmène-nous vers d'autres horizons_

 _Que ce soit en été, en hiver, ou nulle autre saison_

 _Parcourons ces flots_

 _Moi et mes admirables matelots_

 _Redressez le mât, déployez le drapeau_

 _Et buvons ensemble ce déshydratant lait de coco_

 _Si le but de ce voyage est de trouver de l'or_

 _Ce n'est donc pas ça le véritable trésor_

 _La récompense de ces tempêtes bravées_

 _Ce sont ces bâtonnets de poissons dorés et croustillants à souhait !_

Il buvèrent tous une gorgée de limonade en l'honneur de leur capitaine et poussèrent un cri de joie. S'ensuivit le festin de bâtonnets de poissons, où ils se régalèrent tous (surtout Midorikawa!).

\- Ch'est trop bon! Cous pourrez me donner la recette?

\- Ah non, mon garçon! Cette recette est secrète, c'est ça le vrai trésor du capt'ain!

Le garçon aux cheveux verts soupira.

\- À L'AIDE!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Ça vient d'en haut!

Ils accoururent tous pour voir ce qui se passait (sauf Midorikawa qui finissait son goûter).

Sur le pont du bateau, un gigantesque poisson qui devait avoir, surgi de l'eau dévorait tout sur son passage. Alice et Hiroto brandirent alors leurs épées et se jetèrent dessus.

\- WTF un piranha ?!

\- Il est agile !

En effet, le poisson se faufilait entre les gens en évitant les coups. Hiroto réussit néanmoins à donner un coup sur la queue de l'animal. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement, rouge de fureur.

\- Ah, je viens de voir qu'il ne faut pas énerver ces bêtes-là ! S'écria Lunalika, qui lisait le livre.

\- C'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?!

\- Et... sinon quoi ?

\- Euh... ben il est encore plus carnassier, quoi...

Le poisson se mit alors à courser Alice (pourquoi elle, on ne sait pas.)

\- Mince, il fallait peut-être pas le mettre en rogne !

Alice grimpa sur la rambarde en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Le poisson lui sauta dessus mais elle l'évita de justesse et failli glisser, heureusement Hiroto l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener sur le bateau.

\- Merci Hiroto...

\- Mais c'est normal, je suis là pour ça.

\- Ça va Alice ?!

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

C'est à ce moment là que Midorikawa (qui devait avoir fini de manger) fit son apparition.

\- Bah Hiroto, pourquoi ton épée est dans ta main ? Et pourquoi tout est détruit ?

\- ...

\- Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?!

Alice soupira et demanda à un enfant :

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi ce poisson était-il là ?

\- Ben, j'étais en train de pêcher du calamar, et tout d'un coup, une énorme créature a mordu à l'hameçon... J'ai tiré pour l'extirper et là, il s'est mis à tout dévorer sur son chemin !

\- En tout cas, on a eu chaud !

\- Regardez là-bas, une île !

Tous regardèrent dans la direction du doigt de Midorikawa.

\- Ça doit être celle qu'on recherche, il y a une grotte en forme de crâne !

\- Oui, d'après la carte, c'est bien elle !

\- Vous croyez qu'on va voir Shuu ?!

\- Euh... Luna... ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit l'île de Shuu...

Il s'approchaient rapidement et une fois arrivés, on entendit : "Larguez les amarres !"

\- Bon, et bien merci de nous avoir emmenés jusqu'ici.

\- 'Y a pas de quoi, mon mignon!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire à Mido, là ?!

\- Chut, Lunalika!

\- Maintenant, suivez attentivement la carte, et je vous souhaite bonne chance !

\- Cool, vous nous la donnez !

\- Au revoir, et encore merci !

Une fois éloignés, ils s'arrêtèrent sur des rochers pour contempler la carte.

\- C'est simple, il faut juste trouver la grotte et un passage devrait se trouver à l'intérieur.

\- Vers le Dark Eye?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

\- Pour le savoir, il faut d'abord trouver la grotte!

Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver d'ailleurs, l'île était ridiculement petite. À l'intérieur, ils durent traverser un tunnel étroit, froid et humide. On n'y voyait strictement rien dedans, si ce n'est que le sceptre de Yuuichi qui renvoyait une lumière bleue sur la pierre.

\- Aïeuu! Je viens de me cogner la tête contre la paroi! Se plaignit Midorikawa.

En réalité, il s'étaient tous cogné la tête contre la paroi, et le tunnel semblait infini.

\- Je vois la lumière!

La prochaine étape consistait à s'extirper du tunnel, mais à force de travail, ils réussirent tous à en sortir.

\- Là!

Il virent un cercle de spirales qui ressemblait vaguement à un tunnel de passage, mais au sol et quatre fois plus grand. une fumée blanche et grise formait un tourbillon sur le sol noir qu'on distinguait à peine.

\- Let's go!

Lunalika sauta dedans sans que les autres n'eurent le temps de réfléchir.

\- Elle est déjà partie.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la suivre...

Et ce qui était dit fut accompli.


	8. Chap 8: Lovina Célestia

Quand ils ressortirent du portail, ils étaient sur quelque chose de blanc, et d'étrangement moelleux.

\- On est dans un monde de marshmallow!

\- Non, c'est... des nuages ?!

\- On est au paradis!

\- Attends, mais pourquoi on a atterri là? 'Y a eu une erreur?!

\- Si ça se trouve ON EST MORTS! Paniqua Midorikawa.

\- Peut-être que non... regarde dans le livre!

Lunalika prit le livre des mains d'Alice et après avoir consulté le sommaire, elle se rendit à la page 67, où était inscrit le titre suivant : _Lovina Célestia, ville du Royaume du Ciel symbolisant l'amour et la paix._

Elle parcouru le texte ci-dessous :

 _Lovina Célestia est un petit royaume, caché du monde. Seul le passage dans la grotte de l'île du crâne fendu permet d'y accéder. Construite sur un bout de terre flottant, elle fut ensuite entourée puis raccroché à de denses nuages. Elle est peuplée de créatures mythiques dont personne n'en connaît les croyances et les coutumes. Cette île dans le ciel a été découverte par Romain Courlineau, un très grand explorateur et aviateur il y a 138 ans. Malheureusement, depuis, personne n'a retrouvé ce royaume et les informations dessus sont peu nombreuses et incertaines._

\- Ah oui, s'illumina Yuuichi, j'ai beaucoup étudié sur ce royaume perdu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait vraiment.

\- J'y crois pas, nous y sommes vraiment! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si particulier ici? Demanda L'aînée.

\- Lovina Célestia a été découverte par Romain Courlineau, et après ça, beaucoup ont fait des recherches dessus et tenté d'y poser le pied. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi... C'est pour cela que c'est devenu seulement un mythe pour beaucoup. Mais certains continuaient d'y croire, poussées par leur rêves de découvertes.

Midorikawa sauta de joie.

\- Oh, il y a tant de choses à découvrir ici! Vous croyez qu'il ont de la nourriture spéciale, super rare et succulente?

\- On est pas là pour faire du tourisme! Il faut qu'on avance dans notre Quête.

\- Il faudrait qu'on demande à quelqu'un. Ça commence à devenir une habitude, d'ailleurs.

\- Alors mettons-nous à la recherche de ce quelqu'un!

En cours de route, Yuuichi semblait chercher quelque chose dans son esprit.

\- Ça y est, je sais ! S'écria-t-il. Dans le livre qu'a écrit ce cher Romain en revenant de son périple, il est mentionné un curieux personnage. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, mais je me rappelle qu'il vit dans la Villa-Olympus, la plus grande résidence de la ville.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le voir?

\- Oui, je pense qu'il pourra nous aider.

Ils avaient déjà passé les grandes portes blanches et imposantes de la ville et longeaient maintenant la grande rue principale, bordée d'immenses maisons blanches, richement décorées.

\- C'est magnifique !

Les gens qui passaient dans la rue ressemblaient beaucoup à des humains, la seule différence était ces ailes qu'ils portaient dans leur dos, pour la plupart garnies de plumes blanches.

\- On est au paradis, là ! S'écria Lunalika.

\- On voit sur la carte un grand bâtiment, ça doit être ça ! Dit Yuuichi en ignorant la jeune fille.

\- Oui, on le voit même d'ici.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la rue céleste, quand ils furent soudain interrompu par une jeune fille aux cheveux longs rose-violets qui se mit devant eux, l'air souriant.

\- Ohayo! Je m'appelle Meia, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici, nobles voyageurs!

\- Euh... Merci!

\- Pour l'occasion de votre venue en ville, je vous propose de venir faire un tour dans notre boutique, qui propose les produits locaux de Lovina Célestia et des articles phares extrêmement rares et n'existant nul part ailleurs!

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est qu'on a pas vraiment le temps...

\- Allez, juste quelques minutes! Regardez par exemple ce magnifique Philtre d'Amour, rajouta la jeune fille en exhibant une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge à demi-transparent.

\- Woa! J'en veux! S'écria Lunalika.

\- Mais avec plaisir! Son prix et de 650 Rêvahs. Mais juste pour vous, je vous la fais à 600 Rêvahs!

\- Ah, oui, mais... c'est qu'on a pas d'argent... Si, Hiroto, Mido, vous devez sûrement en avoir vous non?

\- Euh, oui... Mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse payer avec. Ici il faut payer en Rêvahs, et nous nous n'avons que des Kane.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave! Vous acceptez aussi les Kane, mademoiselle? Dit la jeune fille en prenant la bourse des mains d'Hiroto.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas... C'est quoi cette monnaie?

\- C'est l'argent avec lequel nous payons...

La jeune fille prit un air sceptique, avant de les regarder de plus près.

\- Mouais, dites plutôt que vous essayer de m'arnaquer!

\- Mais non, on t'assure, c'est la vérité!

\- Mmmh... attendez une minute, je vais chercher mon fiancé! Il me dira ce qu'il pense de tout cela.

Les cinq personnes attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prénommé Meia arrive, tenant par la main un jeune homme qui semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait des lunettes noires, et des cheveux blond platine courts et ondulés. Il était habillé de vert et de blanc, tout comme ça fiancée, et portait une tenue un peu futuriste, ce qui semblait se confondre avec le style angélique de cette ville.

\- ...Regarde, mon sucre d'orge, ce sont eux!

\- Oh! Et bien, bonjour... mon nom est Giris. Alors comme ça, vous vouliez payer avec autre chose que des Rêvahs?

\- Oui, ce sont des Kane... C'est l'argent que nous utilisons dans notre monde, en bas. Lui dit Hiroto.

\- Oui enfin, "notre" monde, pas à tous, hein! Soupira Lunalika.

\- Alors, mon doudou d'amour, ce sont des arnaqueurs, ou pas?! Je suis presque sûre que oui! S'empressa de dire Meia.

\- Non, tu te trompes, mon ange en coton. Il s'agit bien d'une vraie monnaie ; Les Kane est le principal argent qu'ils utilisent sur la Terre d'en Bas.

\- Ah... D'accord, excuse-moi mon hippocampe bleu des océans.

\- Mais ce n'est rien, ma petite coccinelle des prés. Tout le monde peut se tromper, tu sais.

\- Bref, pouvons-nous l'acheter, ce Philtre d'Amour? Demanda Lunalika avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, euh, oui, excusez-moi pour tout. Mais c'est que je ne sais pas convertir les Rêvah en Kane, moi...

\- Étant donné que 300 Kane font 100 Rêvah, alors ils devront payer... 1800 Kane.

\- Woah, merci! C'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup plus... Dit Lunalika qui était pressé d'acheter le produit.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même valeur.

\- Mais où as-tu appris tout ça, mon lapin des neiges? Demanda Meia.

\- Je l'ai juste lu dans un livre, une fois, mon chaton arc-en-ciel. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça ne me serait utile un jour...

\- ...1400, 1600, 1800... Voilà, le compte est bon! Dit Lunalika en leur tendant les pièces avec un grand sourire.

\- Mon argeeeennnt... Pleurnicha Hiroto.

\- Merci! Tenez, vous savez comment l'utiliser?

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment, mais-

\- Oh, ce n'est pas très difficile. Il faut juste faire attention, ce n'est pas un philtre que l'on fait boire à quelqu'un. Dès qu'on l'ouvre, il se propage dans l'air et englobe directement les deux personnes les plus proches. Bien sûr, cela ne marche que si elles sont compatibles... On ne peut pas mettre n'importe qui en couple.

\- Ah, d'accord... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout!

\- Merci, vous aussi! Rajouta le couple tandis que le groupe s'éloignaient.

\- Ils étaient vraiment sympas!

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais dis-moi Lunalika, sur qui vas-tu utiliser ce philtre? Lui demanda Hiroto.

\- Je ne sais pas... Sur toi et Mido peut-être?!

\- Qu-Quoi?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en rougissant.

\- _Niahaha!_ Mais non, je rigole... Et puis ça ne servirait à rien, vos vous aimez déjà de toutes façons!

\- Mmmh...

\- VOUS ÊTES SI MIGNONS TOUS LES DEUX~!

\- Calme-toi, Lunalika! Lui dit sa cousine alors que les deux autres étaient rouges comme des pivoines. Tiens, regarde plutôt les MAGNIFIQUES maisons de la rue!

\- Oh! Là-bas, regardez, un-

 _SBLAM!_

Après avoir trébuché sur on-ne-sait quoi, Lunalika se retrouva ventre par terre, alors sa fiole étaient brisée quelques mètres plus loin et que le contenu se dispersait sous forme d'un nuage rouge.

\- Oh non, mon Philtre d'Amour!

Et au moment ou le Philtre s'évaporait, deux personnes passèrent dans ce nuage d'amour. Une fois que celui-ci s'était évaporé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme s'ils découvraient quelque chose de totalement nouveau... de merveilleux.

\- Oh, euh... Bon-Bonjour, Monsieur...

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle... Je me nomme Ichinose, et... et vous, quel est votre nom...?

\- C'est... Aki...

\- C'est un très beau nom pour une jolie jeune femme comme vous... Me donneriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner, que je vous invite à prendre un verre...?

\- Ou-Oui, bien sûr... Rajouta la jeune femme avec un léger rire.

\- Au moins, tu as fait deux heureux! Conclut Alice en voyant le futur couple s'éloigner.

\- Ouin, mon Philtre!

\- Ouiinn, mon argent! Il est parti en fumée!

\- C'est le cas de le dire!

\- Oui, bon, ça va, arrêtez de pleurnicher! Vous avez fait une bonne action, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Mais bref, nous devrions peut-être continuer, non? On devait se rendre à la Villa Olympus, il me semble, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela!

\- Alors en route! Ne perdons pas plus de temps!

\- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, surtout! Pesta Lunalika qui était toujours étendue par terre.

Soupirante, elle se releva et ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre les autres.

Arrivés devant le perron, qui s'avèra être un très grand perron, Lunalika tira sur une petite cloche en argent qui se trouvait près de la porte.

\- Tirez la chevillette et la bobinette cherra! Dit une voix suave derrière la porte.

\- Hein?!

\- Tirez la chevillette et la bobinette cherra! Répéta-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte?! Chair à pâté, chair à saucisse, Shéhérazade?!

On entendit un long soupir, puis un jeune homme en toge et aux longs cheveux blonds vint ouvrir la porte.

\- Oui...? Oh, mais vous êtes... Des humains?

\- Ben oui, on est pas des animaux!

\- Bonjour, votre Célesté. Nous aimerions connaître le chemin pour aller au Dark Eye, pourriez-vous nous aider...? Demanda Yuuichi en s'inclinant.

\- Mais bien sûr, je me dois de vous rendre ce service, même si vous êtes de simples humains. Le grand Afuro Terumi, surnommé Aphrodi l'ange bienfaiteur de par sa supériorité, se doit d'aider son prochain!

 _Ça commence bien...!_ Pensa Lunalika.

\- Je rêve où il parle de lui à la troisième personne?! S'exclama d'ailleurs celle-ci.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez donc? Entrez dans ma sublime demeure qui n'égale aucune autre villa de la ville!

Cette phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation, donc ils ne se firent pas prier. (haha, la blague. Je sais ce n'est pas terrible mais bon rigolez quand même!)

Il les conduisit à un grand salon, baigné de lumière et de clarté. C'était apaisant, cette couleur blanche omniprésente, cette beauté du mobilier, ces moulures comme si le décorateur avait insufflé une partie de lui dans tous ses détails, et que rien n'était placé au hasard, que tout avait dû être calculé minutieusement pour que l'on s'y sente bien.

\- Vous vous trouvez dans le salon des invités, c'est ici que je reçois mes... invités.

\- Merci Captain Obvious!

\- Asseyez-vous sur ces moelleux fauteuils en cuir de peau de bison ailé.

Il alla à la cuisine demander aux servants et aux servantes de faire du thé, tandis que ses invités admiraient la décoration. Il revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés six petites tasses et des biscuits aux gingembre. Il s'assit en face d'eux, et s'ensuivit un long silence. Il fut coupé par Afuro, qui les regardait fixement.

\- Je sens des sentiments forts dans cette pièce... Dit celui-ci.

Il le regardèrent tous éberlués, sauf Midorikawa qui lui sentait et regardait plutôt les biscuits.

\- Je sens beaucoup de choses, vous savez ; Et j'ai aussi des pouvoirs divinatoirs...

\- Genre comme madame Irma ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Je vais donc vous indiquer la prochaine épreuve ; Celle qui vous permettra -ou pas- d'accéder au Dark Eye. Mais en échange, j'exige quelque chose : un baiser.

\- Si tu veux! S'exclama Lunalika en se levant en une fraction de seconde.

\- Non, je voudrais un baiser de cette jeune fille là, rectifia-t-il en pointant du doigt la cousine de celle qui venait juste de parler.

\- Quoi, moi?! S'étonna-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt?!

\- Non, toi, confirma-t-il, l'air sûr de lui.

\- Allez, Alice, l'encouragea Hiroto. Fais-le pour ce pauvre garçon. C'est pas si horrible.

\- T'as qu'à le faire, toi !

\- Eh Bi...

\- Mais pourquoi c'est elle?! Râla Lunalika en coupant la parole à Hiroto.

\- Bon, mais juste sur la joue! Dit exaspérément Alice en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'ange.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son visage, en grimaçant légèrement. Elle s'apprêta a déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de la personne concernée. Mais celle-ci tourna directement la tête, ce qui fit se rencontrer et sceller leurs lèvres. Alice se retira tout de suite, tandis que derrière, Yuuichi fulminait.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! T'as pas honte de me faire ça?!

\- Oh que non... Alors comme ça, tu t'appelle Alice? C'est très mignon...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et pendant ce temps, Hiroto demanda pour changer de sujet :

\- Alors, tu peux nous aider maintenant ?

\- Oubliez tout de suite ce que je viens de faire, murmura Alice.

\- Ah, ça va être compliqué! Surtout Lunalika, regarde comme elle boude ! S'imiscia Midorikawa.

\- Oh, c'est bon...

\- Cette épreuve est ultime, Dit Afuro en reprenant son sérieux.

\- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure ou blanchit la campagne, je partirai... Euh, non, pardon, je voulais dire : Demain, dès l'aube, vous vous rendrez à l'arène des taureaux sanglants. Vous devrez combattre un Tocordeo-Cornes-Minautorus. Si vous réussissez, vous pourrez aller au Dark Eye, c'est tout simple.

\- Et si on ne réussi pas ?

\- Et bien, c'est très simple aussi : Vous n'irez nulle part, puisque vous ne serez plus vivants!

Il disait cela comme si s'était la chose la plus banale du monde.

\- Très bien, nous accomplirons notre mission comme il se doit. Il ne résistera pas face à moi !

Même si Hiroto était plein d'enthousiasme et de motivation, les autres l'étaient un peu moins.

\- Combattre dans une arène ?! C'est pas un peu... dangereux ?!

\- Si, mais justement, c'est ça qui est drôle ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre demain !

\- Tu... viendras y assister ?

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, j'en suis l'organisateur, et je suis content de voir de simples petits humains à la vie sans importance combattre!

Il avait l'air satisfait, comme s'il les attendait, eux, ou bien d'autres humains prêts à risquer leur vie.

\- Et comme je suis d'une générosité sans fin, je vais vous héberger pour la nuit.

Ils passèrent donc une nouvelle longue nuit dans la Villa-Olympus, dans de magnifiques chambres à la décoration similaire à celle du salon. Le sommeil fut dur à trouver, car le stress et la peur les rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le lendemain, ils furent tous réveillés par un gong, et se lever du lit fut assez compliqué, vu la courte durée de leur sommeil. Hiroto et Midorikawa étaient les pires, leur état confirmait une nuit blanche.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir si tard... Ironisa Lunalika, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, t'es presque comme eux, j'te signale !

\- Oh, rage pas ! t'aurais aimé dormir avec Yuuichi, mais il a préféré être seul, c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves ?

Alice ne répondit pas ; Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour descendre au plus vite.

\- Alors, vous êtes tous prêts ?

\- Presque! Lunalika est encore au premier étage !

\- Je suis là ! Cria celle-ci en dévalant les escaliers, visiblement en forme (elle!).

\- Très bien ! Une calèche vous attend dehors, c'est elle qui vous conduira à l'arène.

\- Cool ! Un tour en calèche...

\- Volante ?!

\- Mais 'y a tout qui vole, dans ce pays ?!

Afuro attrapa le bras d'Alice :

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi !

\- Et, mais...!

\- Pas d'objections, tu restes avec moi !

Il la transporta d'un claquement de doigts vers un carrosse doré, et, dépourvue d'énergie et étant impuissante, elle se laissa faire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec Alice ?! S'énerva Lunalika.

\- En tout cas, s'il lui fait du mal, il aura affaire à moi! Dit Hiroto.

Ils entrèrent dans la calèche volante pour se rendre à l'arène des Taureaux Sanglants à l'autre bout de la ville de Lovina Célestia.

\- Waah, on vole ! Et, regardez, on peut voir toute la ville d'ici ! En plus, 'y a plein de gens qui nous acclament!

\- C'est peut-être un grand évènement dans le coin...

\- Mais, au fait, où est Yuuichi?! S'exclama Midorikawa en commençant à paniquer.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Mido, il nous rejoindra sûrement là-bas. Le rassura le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Alice se retrouvait seule avec Afuro.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée avec eux?!

\- Oh, juste parce que je ne voulais t'avoir rien que pour moi.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment une façon de séduire, ça.

\- Ne sous-estime pas mes talents de séducteur... Dit il en approchant doucement son visage du sien.

\- Recule-toi immédiatement.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant...?

\- Oui. Recule-toi.

Afuro ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir, mais heureusement pour elle, ils étaient arrivées devant une immense et ancienne arène. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre, mais elle refusa ces avances.

\- Bien, allez tous vus préparer au combat, entrez par la porte C.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeait tous les quatre vers la grande porte en marbre, Afuro attrapa furtivement le poignet d'Alice.

\- Hep hep hep, où crois-tu donc aller comme ça? Je nous ai réservés une place au premier rang, la vue y est superbe, tu verras.

\- Je ne combats pas, moi aussi?!

\- Non, voyons, je ne te ferai pas prendre de tels risques...

Au premier rang, on y voyait toute la scène. On entendit une voix surexcitée au haut-parleur :

 _\- Bonjour Ladies and Gentlemen! Vous allez assister aujourd'hui au plus grand jeu d'arène de Lovina Célestia! Nous accueillons aujourd'hui de valeureux chevaliers venus de la Terre d'en Bas prêts à risquer leurs vies juste pour nos yeux! Le spectacle promet d'être riche en rebondissements! Et après ce spectacle, ne ratez surtout pas la vache violette Milka et le duel entre Yuya Sakaki et Sora Shiunien, tous venus exprès pour cet évènement!_

À ce moment-là, Alice vit ses amis sortir d'une des portes et se diriger vers le centre de l'arène.

\- Votre Célesté Aphrodi, nous attendons vos ordres.

\- Très bien, faites entrer la bête! Cria celui-ci.

Un homme assez baraqué tira sur une corde de lin tressée pour faire monter le grillage, et une créature effrayante en sorti. Elle avait le poil hérissé, des yeux jaunes transperçants, et était recouverte de griffures et de sang sec.

La créature avança de quelques pas calmement, puis elle sembla apercevoir le troupeau. Elle se mit alors à courir dans leur direction, les yeux remplis de colère.

\- Mais... Où est Yuuichi? Demanda Alice.

\- Eh bien... Disons juste que nous le gardons quelque part afin qu'il ne puisse pas combattre.

\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!

\- Sa magie est bien trop puissante, il vaincrait le minotaure d'un claquement de doigts. Ce ne serait pas drôle ni divertissant...

\- Où est-il?! Se mit-elle à crier.

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour lui...? Pas d'inquiétude, il va très bien...

\- Dis-moi où il se trouve!

\- Franchement, tu crois que je vais te le dire? Non, admire plutôt ce spectacle...

Alice tourna la tête et aperçu Hiroto, épée en main, se lancer à l'assaut de la bête. Midorikawa et Lunalika étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, sûrement trop apeurés pour faire comme leur ami. La créature poussa un cri rauque qui impressionna le public, avant de sortir les crocs. Elle évita avec justesse l'épée de Hiroto, qui vint se planter dans le sol, puis elle se dirigea avec colère vers Midorikawa. Celui-ci hurla en voyant la bête arriver, mais Lunalika se mit devant lui pour sauter sur le Tocordeo-Cornes-Minautorus. Une fois dessus, elle s'accrocha comme elle put à son pelage. La bête se secoua pour tant bien que mal faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille.

\- Lunalika!

Alice se leva dans un élan et sortit un poignard de sa poche pour le lancer à sa cousine. Malheureusement, celui-ci atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Hiroto étant bien trop loin et se déchaînant toujours à essayer de retirer son épée du sol, Lunalika cria :

\- Mido, le poignard!

Tétanisé, celui regardait la scène avec effroi.

\- Allez, Mido, viiite!

Réveillé par ces ris pressés, il se décida à avancer lentement, à quatre pattes, vers la petite arme. Il regardait droit devant lui, trop effrayé pour lever la tête. Une fois l'objet devant lui, il le prit dans sa main tremblante.

\- Lance-le moi!

Mais il ne lui donna pas. Au lieu de ça, il se leva en vitesse et, manquant de trébucher, il sauta sur la bestiole. Hélas, elle fut plus rapide que lui et se défendit d'un coup de griffe qui blessa l pistache et le renvoya par terre.

\- AAAAH!

\- MIDO! Crièrent les deux autres en cœur.

Se tenant toujours à son poil, Lunalika se pencha afin de rattraper l'arme. Il ne fallu pas une seconde de plus pour que la lame ne traverse la chair de l'animal et qu'il ne pousse un cri de douleur.

\- Je l'ai eu!

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, la jeune fille fut projetée au sol.

Dans les tribunes, Alice se leva en un éclair.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser leur faire ça!

\- Où vas-tu?! S'écria Aphrodi en la retenant par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi!

\- Reste ici, je t'interdis d'aller les aider!

Malgré le fait qu'elle le retenait avec force, elle se dégagea et s'enfuit en évitant et en poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

\- Gardes! Ramenez-là moi immédiatement!

 _"Gardes"?!_

\- Mince, ils me poursuivent maintenant!

Alice couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible, tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Yuuichi. Ne pouvant pas vraiment aller aider ses amis et sa cousine, aller délivrer le mage semblait être la meilleure solution. Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se dépêche. Tout d'abord, il fallait absolument qu'elle se débarrasse de ces gardes. Comment faire? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle arriva dans une pièce humide, où ses pieds baignaient dans l'eau. À la suite de la pièce se trouvait un long couloir. Où donc pouvait-il conduire? Elle eut sa réponse en apercevant la lumière au bout : La sortie. À l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis elle aperçut une sorte de calèche blanche au bordures dorées. Serait-il possible que Yuuichi soit à l'intérieur? Elle s'élança vers la calèche quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna en une fraction de secondes, avant d'apercevoir celui qu'elle espérait tant avoir semé.

\- Afuro?!

\- Appelle-moi Aphrodi...

\- Peu importe, laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Alors comme ça, on veut s'enfuir?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, va-t-en!

\- Je suis venu te chercher, puisque ces imbéciles qui me servent de gardes en sont incapables!

Il s'approcha près d'elle avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez, viens, on va louper la suite du spectacle.

Alice le poussa violemment et couru vers la calèche, avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et d'apercevoir Yuuichi, ligoté de la tête au pieds. Il fut soulagé quand il vit la jeune fille. Elle prit son épée, et coupa les épaisses cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier.

\- Yuuichi, viens m'aider, ils sont en train de se faire massacrer! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça!

\- Oui, allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!

\- Comment as-tu pu oser me frapper ainsi?!

Ils se retournèrent et virent Aphrodi, plus en colère que jamais.

\- Yu-Yuuichi, fais quelque chose!

\- Je n'ai plus de poussière de Lune, j'ai épuisé toute mes forces, je ne peux rien faire...

\- Oh non, c'est un cauchemar...! Et Midorikawa qui est blessé..!

Malheureusement, ce mauvais rêve n'était pas encore fini pour la jeune fille. Afuro arriva derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de réagir.

\- Lâche-moi! S'écria-t-elle tandis que l'ange la serrait contre lui avec force.

\- Non ; Tu resteras ici avec moi pour toujours, et demain tu seras ma femme.

Alice s'apprêtait à lui donner un violent coup de pied dans ses parties sensibles, mais l'ange posa sa main sur son front et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

\- Emmenez cette jeune fille dans la chambre des anges, sur le lit de soie et de coton étoilé. Surtout, prenez soin d'elle.

À ces mots, les gardes-anges arrivèrent et emportèrent la jeune fille endormie dans un carosse d'or et d'argent.

\- Non, Alice! Cria Yuuichi.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de crier, petit mage sans importance. Demain, dès que la Lune disparaîtra du ciel, elle sera sacrée femme du Gouverneur, c'est-à-dire ma femme. Après le rite d'amour de Lovina Célestia, bien sûr...

\- Quoi?! Et c'est quoi, ce rite?! Demanda Yuuichi, hors de lui.

\- Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas... Même si je suis sûr que tu as déjà ta petite idée! Mais assez de bavardages, je vais à présent regarder la fin du combat et la mort de tes amis, avant de rejoindre ma future femme et de vivre heureux avec elle pour l'éternité.

Puis il déploya de grandes ailes aux nombreuses plumes blanches et brillantes, et s'éleva dans le ciel, avant de se mettre à chanter et de prendre une cannette de RedBull™.

ㇸ6 _I believe I can Fly... I believe I can touch the sky..._

\- Quel mauvais chant!

Yuuichi tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Puis il vit un jeune homme avec une tenue et un chapeau colorés, en partie de violet. Il avait des yeux rouges, et des cheveux marrons clairs, presque gris ondulés et coupés au carré. Il portait également une lyre aux fils fins en or dans ses mains. Rien qu'en ces trois mots qu'il avait prononcés, Yuuichi avait directement remarqué sa voix enchanteresse.

\- Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai chant, dit le mystérieux garçon en agitant sa lyre.

ㇹ2 _Beauté de la vie, endors-moi, fais-moi rêver_

 _Fais-moi sombrer en liesse dans les bras de Morphée_

 _Séduis-moi de ta voix, de ta candeur_

 _Fais-moi flotter entre le froid et la chaleur_

 _Berceuse, berceuse, emmène-moi sur un nuage_

 _Je veux voir le monde et percevoir les mirages_

 _Fais-moi me sentir comme au paradis_

 _Mes rêves et mes songes dont mon cœur est épris_

 _Dors, dors, savoure cette douceur_

 _Tous ces mots, cet amour qui pénètrent dans ton cœur_

 _Endors-toi, fais-toi charmer par cette voix_

 _Qui te dit enivrement de n'obéir à aucune loi..._

Le musicien regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde s'était endormi, que ça soit le mage ou le gouverneur, ce qui signifiait que son plan avait bien fonctionné. Le musicien à la voix enchanteresse s'adressa à deux garçons qui le suivaient, dont un avec deux couettes roses qui ressemblait bien plus à une fille qu'à un garçon.

\- Venez, nous allons à l'arène.


	9. Chap 9: Maestro Virtuoso

**Mmmh... Mais qui peuvent donc bien être ces trois mystérieuses personnes...? On se le demande! Allez hop, envoyez la suite! :3**

* * *

Lunalika regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde dormait, que ce soit les spectateurs, Hiroto avec Midorikawa collés contre lui, ou même la bête.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle vit trois garçons s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu ne dors pas? Demanda celui qui était devant les deux autres.

\- Pourquoi, je le devrais? Et pourquoi plus personne ne bouge?!

\- Bah, parce qu'ils dorment, je viens de te le dire!

\- Mais je sais, je ne suis pas si bête! Mais expliquez-moi ce qui se passe!

\- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Kirino, réveille les deux jeunes garçons qui dorment par terre, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, Maestro.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'approcha des deux adolescents enlacés, et sortit une sorte de trompette jaune fluo.

\- _POOOOOMMP_!

\- AAAAAAH! Des poireaux géants! Hatsune Miku nous attaque! Cria Midorikawa en sursautant.

Mais il fut tressailli par la douleur et se plia en deux.

\- Ne sois pas si brutal, cela pourrait aggraver ta blessure, l'avertit Kirino en s'approchant de lui.

Lunalika aida Hiroto à se relever.

\- Mido, ça va?! Tu as mal?!

\- _Arggh_... À ton avis!

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Suivez-moi tous, nous allons réveiller le mage et ensuite nous irons chercher votre amie.

\- Mais pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour nous?! Demanda Hiroro en prenant Midorikawa sur son dos.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, nous vous expliquerons tout ça plus tard. Maintenant dépêchez-vous, nous avons peu de temps avant que tout le monde ne se réveille!

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous en direction de l'avant de l'arène, où devaient sans aucun doute se trouver Yuuichi et Aphrodi. Hiroto avait Midorikawa sur son dos, car celui-ci avait toujours mal à sa blessure au ventre et cela l'empêchait de marcher. Malheureusement, ils ne virent pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Yuuichi était toujours là, paisible et étendu au sol, mais Aphrodi avait disparu.

\- Raaah, je m'en doutais! Pesta le musicien inconnu (même si vous devez sans doute très bien savoir qui c'est!)

\- Explique-nous! Lui dit Lunalika, préssée de pouvoir retrouver sa cousine.

\- Aphrodi, ou Afuro si vous préférez, est le gouverneur de Lovina Célestia, et il fait partie des quelques qui détiennent le Pouvoir Absolu. Il est donc plus puissant que les autres citoyens, et à cause cela ma berceuse enchantresse n'a duré que peu de temps sur lui. Mais nous devons faire vite, réveillez le mage, et ensuite nous filerons au Palais!

* * *

Alice ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Où se trouvait-elle...? Elle se souvient qu'elle se débatait, puis... plus rien... Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une pièce baignée de clarté et de lumière, au mobilier utopique, et était sur un lit qu'elle jugea comme le plus confortable sur lequel elle n'avait jamais été. Pas besoin d'être intelligente pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait; Elle se redressa en vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ah, tu es enfin révéillée...!

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle trourna directement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Aphrodi, couché juste à côté d'elle sur le lit, et sous la couverture... nu.

\- WAAAAH! S'écria la jeune fille en sautant du lit.

\- Dis donc, tu es plutôt sauvage, toi... Ça tombe bien, j'adore ça..! Alors, prête pour le rituel...?

\- Rha... Rhab... RHABILLE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE!

\- Non, voyons, sinon le rituel ne peut pas avoir lieu...! D'ailleurs, tu devrais te dépêcher de me rejoindre, surtout que je vais te faire passer les plus belles minutes de ta vie, répondit-il en se levant.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Alice ne vit pas ce qu'elle craignait de voir, car elle couru illico-presto vers la porte, qui n'était heureusement pas fermée à clé. Elle se mit à courir à fond dans les couloirs qui se succédaient, sans même faire attention à la direction dans laquelle elle allait, n'aspirant qu'à trouver la sortie. Elle allait tellement vite qu'au tournant d'un couloir, elle fonça dans quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre.

\- Aww... Euh... Désolée... Dit-elle en en se relevant et en regardant le gaçon dans lequel elle venait de se cogner.

Le garçon la fixait, étonné de la voir ici.

\- Ce n'est rien... Mais... Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je me suis enfuie de... de la chambre d'Afuro, Répondit Alice, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait le dire à cet inconnu.

\- Ah, je vois. Pour le rituel, n'est-ce pas? Tu es bien la première personne que je rencontre et qui aie réussit à se résister au charme du gouverneur Aphrodi.

\- Euh... Oui... Mais désolé, je dois partir. Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la sortie, par hasard...?

\- Si, mais c'est assez compliqué. Viens, suis-moi, je vais t'y emmener, ce sera plus simple.

Ainsi donc, Alice suivit le mystérieux garçon au fil des couloirs monotones de Palais du Gouverneur. Comme il ne disait rien et était devant elle juste en train de marcher, elle n'osa pas prendre la parole. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle demanda :

\- Mais, qui es-tu, et pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça...?

\- Je m'appelle Sael. Et bonne chance à toi pour la suite, Alice!

\- Attends, comment tu connais mon...

Mais trop tard, le mystérieux garçon angélique avait déjà disparu. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit que les maisons blanches et la flore qui ornait chaque mètre carré de la ville du ciel. Il semblait s'être comme évaporé...

\- ALICE!

La cadette se retourna en entendant son nom, pour voir sa cousine, Yuuichi, les deux paladins qui les accompagnaient, et trois autres garçons bizarres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Filons d'ici! Cria Yuuichi en la prenant par le poignet.

\- Okay, sympa, l'accueuil... Minauda celle-ci.

Il se mirent à descendre les escaliers de marbre qui entourait le bâtiment, puis à courir à travers les rues pleines d'agitations, jusqu'à arriver à un champ de nuages enseveli d'herbe et de fleurs d'été.

\- Bon, maintenant vous nous expliquez tout...? Dit Lunalika essouflée en s'adressant aux trois garçons qu'elle avait rencontré i peine un instant.

-Très bien, mais en chanson! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux gris-bruns.

Il sortit sa lyre et se mit à faire voler sa voix enchanterresse :

ㇹ2 _Mon nom est Shindou Takuto,_

 _Barde et valeureux héros_

 _Il y a longtemps je servais le gouverneur Aphrodi_

 _J'étais son bras droit et son musicien favori_

 _Mais un jour où les cerisiers étaient en fleurs,_

 _Mes yeux n'ont pas pu retenir mes pleurs_

 _J'ai appris que ma Belle, mon amour Akane_

 _Fut jugée coupable d'un crime et pour cause en fut tuée_

 _La cause de cette tragédie je la connais_

 _Le gouverneur Aphrodi avait peu de temps avant manigancé_

 _Le plan de me trahir et de me vendre à la Terre d'en Bas_

 _comme un simple objet ou un petit harmonica._

 _S'étant rendu compte que je l'avais appris_

 _Il menaça de faire emprisonner mes amis_

 _Mais j'ai refusé, j'ai contesté, je me suis rebellé_

 _Et pour cause ma belle Akane en fut capturée et sacrifiée._

 _Envahit par la douleur et le chagrin,_

 _J'ai alors fui vers un pays lointain,_

 _Et en chemin, j'y ai rencontré Kirino Ranmaru,_

 _Un garçon à l'inspiration grande et à la personnalité enfourchue_

 _Puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Kariya Masaki,_

 _Qui m'a montré qu'on peu être mauvais tout en étant gentil_

 _Ils m'ont réappris à vivre et à redevenir fort_

 _Que la musique n'a de pouvoir que si l'on s'y donne en effort_

 _Ils m'ont accompagné, et au fil des années_

 _le lien qui nous unissait a grandit et augmenté_

 _étant un barde d'exception de par mes nombreux talent innés et aquis_

 _Il m'ont suivi dans mon périple et son devenus mes apprentis._

 _Mais un jour, j'ai décidé de mon plein gré_

 _De retourner au pays ou j'avais perdu ma bien-aimée_

 _À peine arrivé, j'ai ouï dire qu'un combat à mort allait débuter_

 _Moi-même et mes apprentis ont accouru en ne pensant qu'à aller_

 _Sauver les pauvres gens que le gouverneur Aphrodi allait une fois de plus humilier._

 _De par ma voix et ma berceuse, j'ai endormi les citoyens célèstes_

 _Et charmés et ensorcelés il n'ont pu excécuter aucun geste._

 _J'aiderai tout ceux qui s'opposent à ce gouverneur_

 _Que je détèste et hais de par sa fausse candeur._

Tout le monde resta bouche bée face à Shindou. Même les libellules du ruisseau et les papillons des près s'étaient arrêtés de voler pour écouter le barde chanter.

\- Wahou...! S'eclama Lunalika, le souffle coupé.

\- C'était vraiment beau... Dit doucement Yuuichi.

\- Mido, tu pleures...?! Ce n'est rien, ne sois pas si ému... C'était il y a longtemps, tu sais... Dit Hiroto en regardant son compagon qui avait les larmes au yeux.

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, plutôt content de cette situation.

\- _OOOUUUIIINN!_ Mais non, si je pleure c'est par ce que j'ai mal, imbécile!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour Akane... Dit tristement Alice en s'adressant à l'enchanteur.

\- Ne le sois pas. Même si mon cœur en est et en sera pour toujours brisé, c'était il a bien longtemps, trop longtemps pour que je ne me souvienne totalement d'elle.

\- _Aaaïïïeeee!_ J'ai vraiment mal... Se crispa le garçon aux cheveux verts et en laissant couler des larmes de douleur.

\- Mido! Il faut faire quelque chose! Paniqua Hiroto.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Kariya qu'on avait pas encore entendu.

Il s'assit à la hauteur de l'autre garçon, et lui enleva le haut de sa fine armure trouée, puis sa chemise de coton, et observa la blessure irritée et qui saignait abondément.

\- Miam..., Dit Lunalika en savourant la vue de Midorikawa torse nu.

\- La blessure est très infectée. Je vais essayer de te soigner en te mettant du désinfectant de sève de séquoïa, c'est ce que j'ai de plus efficace.

À ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux bleus sortit de sa petite sacoche une bouteille transparente au liquide marron clair, puis il en imbiba un morceau de coton avant de le poser sur la plaie infectée de l'adolescent, qui gémit à se contact piquant.

\- _Aaaww!_ Ça piiiqueuuh!

\- Tant mieux, cela signifie que le désinfectant est efficace. Maintenant, je vais te mettre un bandage pour ne pas qu'elle ne se frotte à tes vêtements et qu'elle ne s'irrite.

Kariya sortit un rouleau de tissu blanc, et en déroula et en coupa une partie pour la mettre sur le bas du ventre du blessé. Il fit un manifique bandage, tel qu'on avait l'impression qu'il brillait tellement il était bien fait.

\- Wah, t'es super doué! S'exclama Lunalika.

\- Oui, j'étais médecin et guérisseur avant, c'est pour cela que je m'y connais. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré le Maestro sur la route qui menait à Takeai, vers le sud, j'ai tout de suite abandonné pour me consacrer à ma véritable passion : la musique! Et maintenant, je suis son apprenti et je suis fier de ce grade. Depuis, je suis le Maestro dans tous ses périples, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire appel à mes dons de médecine lorsque l'occasion s'y présente.

\- Je vois..., dit Yuuichi visiblement très intérressé, vous êtes vraiment de mystérieuses personnes...

\- Si vous le dites... Maintenant,vous devez partir de cette ville au plus vite. Avez-vous un endroit auquel vous voudriez vous rendre...?

\- Oui, nous désirons nous rendre au Dark Eye, dit Alice comme si c'était totalement banal.

Le barde et ses deux apprentis eurent un regard étonné.

\- Vous voulez vous rendre au Dark Eye?! Comment ça?!

\- C'est une longue histoire... Mais nous devons vraiment y aller.

\- Très bien, alors nous vous conduirons jusqu'au Temple de la Descente.

\- Au Temple de quoi? Il n'y a pas juste un portail?!

\- Non, le Dark Eye est beaucoup plus important que les autres mondes... Comment vous expliquer..? Vous voyez, Lovina Célestia est le royaume du Ciel, où très peu d'humains arrivent à accéder. Il incarne la perfection, l'utopie, le rêve de chaque mortel. C'est comme le Paradis, en somme. Et bien, le Dark Eye, c'est totalement l'inverse : Ce sont les Enfers, l'endroit où personne ne souhaiterait aller, tellement il y fait froid, sombre, que l'on y entend les âmes perdues y crier leur désespoir. Tout est noir, et si par chance vous arrivez à percevoir une quelconque lumière, c'est que ce n'est qu'un piège pour vous attirer et pour vous torturer encore plus.

\- Euh... Je suis plus sûre de vouloir y aller, en fait... Dit Lunalika en prenant peur.

\- Nous allons y arriver! S'exclama Hiroto en brandissant son épée.

\- Mais... Vous voulez vraiment venir avec nous?!

\- Non...

\- Oui!

(Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, c'est Midorikawa qui a dit non et Hiroto qui a dit oui...)

\- Oui, nous, preux chevaliers, nous nous devons d'aider ces princesses dans leur Quête et de nous battre jusqu'à la fin!

\- Je ne suis pas un preux chevalier... Déprima Midorikawa.

\- Mais si, tu nous a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie! S'exclama Lunalika.

\- ...Quand ça...?

\- Euh... Et bien... Euh... Mais tu sais, tu nous a beaucoup aidé, avec ton mixeur par exemple! C'est grâce à toi que Fei est redevenu humain et qu'il a retrouvé son travail!

\- Maestro, je pense que nous devrions de ce pas prendre la route si nous ne voulons pas que le gouverneur Aphrodi ne nous retrouve.

\- Oui Kirino, tu as raison. Suivez-moi, nous allons marcher jusqu'au Temple de la Descente.

Une fois qu'il avaient commencé à marcher, Lunalika demanda :

\- Mais au fait, Alice, il s'est passé quoi avant qu'on ne te retrouve? Yuuichi nous a expliqué que Afuro avait voulu t'emmener, que tu t'étais débattue mais qu'il t'avait endormie... Mais après, il t'est arrivé quoi...?

Le visage d'Alice vira au cramoisi quand elle se souvint de la scène qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux en se réveillant.

\- Euh... Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Dis!

\- Non, mais je veux pas en parler je te dis!

\- Steuplé, je veux savoir!

\- Non, mais tu mes soûles là!

\- Alleeeez!

\- Bon, je me suis juste réveillé dans un lit, c'est tout!

\- Et genre Afuro il était là?

\- ...Oui.

\- J'aurais trop aimé y être!

\- Ça, j'en doute pas! Surtout qu'après il y avait un trèèèèès beau garçon... Rajouta-t-elle pour la taquiner.

\- Attendez, de quel garçon tu parles? S'exclama Shindou, alerté.

\- Oh, juste un garçon bizarre qui m'a aidé à sortir du Palais. Mais il a disparu dès que je lui ai demandé qui il était...

\- Et il s'appelait comment?

\- Euh... Attends, que je me rappelle... Oui, c'était Sael, je crois. J'en suis sûre, même.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alice, tu ne te rends pas compte de qui tu as vu!

\- Quoi, il était si important que ça ce gars?

\- Oui, Sael est un dieu, et même plus encore! On dit que c'est lui qui veille sur Lovina Célestia et sur la Terre d'en Bas, c'est une divinité extrêmement puissante et vénérée! Personne ne l'avait jamais aperçu!

\- Ah oui quand même...

\- Le seul endroit auquel il n'a pas "accès", c'est... Le Dark Eye. Les portes de ce monde désolé lui sont fermées, car même sa lumière ne parvient pas à entrer dans ce monde de ténèbres.

\- Ça me donne encore moins envie d'y aller... Soupira l'aînée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice, tu as eu une chance hors du commun. Rencontrer une telle divinité doit rester pour toi un souvenir inestimable.

\- Mais j'y pense, Shindou, comment se fait-il que je ne me sois pas endormie comme les autres tout à l'heure?

\- Eh bien, je pense que c'est parce que vous ne venez pas de notre monde. Votre esprit n'est pas constitué de la même façon que le notre, et par conséquent vous ne percevez pas les sons de la même façon que nous. En clair, notre système auditif ne fonctionne pas comme le vôtre, en fait, si un son est trop doux, il ne le sera pas pour vous, et vice-versa. Vous avez compris?

\- Euh... Je sais pas trop, là...

\- Je te réexpliquerai plus tard, Lunalika, dit Alice.

Nos chers amis continuaient leur route, et pour l'instant tout autour d'eux était encore vert et d'une apparence angélique. On pouvait voir des papillons, ou d'autres créatures mythiques peupler la nature qui les entourait.

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un village là-bas! S'écria Hiroto.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous y arrêter, Dit Shindou qui paraissait connaître tout sur le royaume.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien mangé un peu...

(Inutile de vous préciser qui a dit ça...!)

\- Mais tu ne penses qu'à manger, ma parole!

\- Oh, un poirier! J'ai trop faim, je le vais secouer, peut-être qu'une poire va en tomber.

Midorikawa secoua donc l'arbre fruitier, et ce ne fut pas une poire qui en tomba, mais une bourse.

\- OH, DE L'ARGENT! S'écria Hiroto en se précipitant sur la bourse remplie de pièces.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un animal qui ressemblait à un raton- laveur surgit violemment d'un buisson et sauta sur l'argent.

\- Ah, je me disais bien aussi que j'avais senti du flouze! Venez à moi, mes belles Clochettes!

\- Eh, rends-moi mon argent sale raton-laveur! S'énerva le chevalier.

\- Je suis un TANUKI! S'énerva à son tour l'animal en question en se jetant lui aussi sur la bourse.

\- Ce fric est À MOI!

\- NON, IL M'APPARTIENT!

Alors que Hiroto et le tanuki étaient en train de se battre, deux autres petits tanukis sortirent d'un buisson et s'avancèrent vers eux.

\- Tonton, laisse cet humain tranquille! Dit un des deux animaux en essayant de tirer l'adulte vers lui.

\- Non, il essaie de me voler mes Clochettes!

Finalement, au bout d'un moment l'animal lâcha prise, tiré en arrière par ses neveux. Il fit demi-tour et partit, sans dire un seul mot.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour notre tonton, il est juste... très obsédé par l'argent. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger.

\- AHAHA, cet argent est À MOI! S'exclama Hiroto en serrant son bien contre lui.

\- Est-ce toi qui l'a trouvé? Le questionna un des petits tanukis.

Lunalika répondit à sa place :

\- Ben, pas vraiment, en fait c'est Midorikawa qui a secoué l'arbre et l'argent en est tombé... Dit Lunalika en désignant l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui était en train de dévorer goulûment une poire.

\- Mmmh...? marmonna celui-ci en mâchant.

\- Alors, il t'appartient, dit le petit animal en prenant brusquement la bourse des mains d'Hiroto.

\- EEEH, mon argent!

\- Tiens!

\- Euh... Merci...

\- Nous sommes désolés, mais nous devons repartir, dit Alice qui était pressée.

\- Oui, pardon, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Et excusez-nous encore pour notre tonton... Quoiqu'il en soit, on vous souhaite bonne route!

\- Et si vous revenez par ici, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir! C'est le village là-bas dans la vallée, entre les deux collines... Au revoir! Rajouta-t-il tandis que les autres s'éloignaient.

\- Tonton a vraiment un problème... il faudrait vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison, Méli... Bref, tu viens, maintenant qu'on a attrapé ce _papillon commun_ , on peut retourner au magasin!

\- Oui, j'arrive, Mélo!

Mais bref, retournons à nos amis qui sont actuellement en route pour le Temple.

\- Allez, Midoooo... Tu ne veux pas me donner cette bourse?

\- Non, j'en ai assez, c'est toujours toi qui garde l'argent! J'ai le droit d'en avoir, moi aussi!

\- Et si je te donne quelque chose à manger en échange?

\- Pfff, je pourrai très bien en acheter avec cette bourse! Et puis toute la nourriture se trouve dans mon sac.

\- Bon, ça va, t'as gagné... un petit câlinou pour me faire pardonner...?

\- Pfff, okay...

\- L'amour est quelque chose de très puissant... Il peut rendre triste comme il peut rendre heureux, il peut conduire à l'espoir comme au désespoir... Dit doucement Shindou en observant le couple enlacé.

Lunalika regarda le bracelet en cuir qu'elle portait toujours.

\- J'espère que je reverrai Shuu un jour...

\- Mais oui... La consola Alice dans un soupir. BON, VOUS AVANCEZ DERRIÈRE?!

Hiroto lâcha son étreinte, sous les manifestations de la jeune fille.

\- Mais tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux cet argent...?

Midorikawa ne répondit rien, il lâcha simplement un soupir exaspéré.

* * *

\- Voilà le Temple de la Descente!

Le fameux temple était devant eux, imposant. Construit et gravé dans la pierre, et sur deux colonnes étaient incrustées deux joyaux : un noir couleur onyx comme les yeux de Midorikawa, et l'autre d'un cristal translucide lumineux.

\- Ces cristaux représentent les deux mondes opposés, dont le passage se trouve à nos pieds.

Un regard en bas, et nos amis purent voir un trou, qui semblait long et infini.

\- Ça mène au Dark Eye?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas où vous allez atterrir, mais aidez-vous de votre livre pour trouver la forteresse de Xanark. Ce monde est assez désert, mais dès que vous approcherez de la forteresse, des armées robots noirs vous attendront sûrement.

\- Comment on va faire pour les contrer?

\- ...

\- C'est vrai, on n'y a pas réfléchi...

\- Ces robots sont redoutables, vous devrez avoir aquis une grande force pour les vaincre. Par contre, je sais qu'ils sont commandés par un ordinateur dans une salle de contrôle dans une tour. Il faudra désactiver la tour pour les désactiver eux, par la même occasion.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup apprit de mes voyages... Mais enfin, ce sont des choses que l'on raconte, alors ne prenez pas tout pour argent comptant.

\- De l'argent?! Où ça?!

\- Y'en a pas Hiroto, c'est juste une expression...

\- Et après c'est moi qui suis débile... souffla Lunalika.

\- Trêve de bavardages. On devrait peut-être y aller? Proposa Alice.

\- Moi j'ai pas hâte d'y être... Frissonna Midorikawa.

\- Aller Mido, je serai là pour te protéger! L'encouragea Hiroto.

\- Oh, regardez!

\- Quoi, encore?!

\- Un cheval volant se dirige droit vers nous!

\- Euh... Quelqu'un a drogué mon verre? Demanda Alice. Un cheval qui vole?!

\- Depuis tout ce qu'on a vu depuis le début tu es encore étonnée?

\- On appelle cela un pégase.

\- Waaah, il est trop beau! S'émerveilla Lunalika en voyant l'animal céleste au pelage scintillant se poser devant eux.

\- Il a une lettre accroché au collier qu'il a au cou!

Lunalika prit la lettre et la lut à voix haute :

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez bien avancé dans votre quête et que l'aide des deux chevaliers vous ai été utile._

 _-_ Je ne suis pas chevalier...

\- Chut, Mido!

 _Et la fin de cette belle aventure approche (ou pas, d'ailleurs.). Cependant, le plus compliqué arrive! Le Dark Eye est rempli de pièges et vous devrez constament être sur vos gardes. Je vous fais présent de cette fiole contenant une potion pour rendre invisible, elle vous sera sûrement utile à un moment donné. Je précise que malheureusement, il n'y a assez de sérum que pour deux personnes._

 _Je vous souhaite bonne chance, avec toute mon amitié._

 _Le Roi Taiyou Amemiya_

\- Le roi Taiyou?! Il nous offre une potion?

\- Cool, mais qui l'utilisera ?

\- On verra cela au moment voulu, dit Yuuichi en prenant la potion des mains de Lunalika pour ne pas qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise.

\- Oh, regardez, le pégase a même un nom ! Il s'appelle... Tenma!

\- Ce n'est pas le nom de son servant?

\- Ben dis donc Alice, t'as une bonne mémoire! Mais il me semble que si, c'était le nom de son servant.

\- Attends... il se serait transformé en pégase ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a juste le même nom...

\- Oui, je pense qu'il fait partie des créatures qui ne se transforment qu'un jour par mois, celui de la pleine lune.

\- Comme les loups garous?

\- Oui, sauf que là c'est la journée.

\- Ou alors comme Ramnulf!

\- Hého, si ça se trouve, il a juste le même nom!

\- Merci Tenma, dit Lunalika en caressant le pelage de l'animal ailé.

\- Maestro, il ne faudrait pas déjà nous mettre en route pour le festival de la musique d'Orphéüs? Demanda soudainement le jeune garçon aux couettes roses.

\- Oui, il est vrai qu'il n'y pas de temps à perdre! Bien, mes amis, il est temps de se dire au revoir.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous, du coup?

\- Non, nous devons reprendre notre route séparément. Et même, nous sommes nombreux, nous aurions deux fois plus de chance nous faire repérer. De plus, ce festival est très important pour nous, et il ne se fête que tous les trente-deux ans. C'est une aubaine que nous ne devons surtout pas laisser passer!

\- J'aurais tellement voulu y aller... Ça doit être magnifique! Mais au lieu de ça on est obligés d'aller dans ce monde de ténèbres! Déprima Lunalika. Mais dîtes, si j'allais avec eux, hein? Je ne serai pas très utile avec vous je pense de toutes façons!

\- Non, hors de question qu'on ne se sépare! Dit sérieusement sa cousine.

\- Merci beaucoup à vous et amusez-vous bien au festival de la musique!

C'était bizarre de dire ça alors qu'ils allaient se rendre à l'endroit le plus sombre de tout ces mondes existants.

\- Bon courage à vous!

Shindou et ses apprentis reprirent leur route vers Orphéüs pendant que Hiroto déclarait à haute voix :

\- Allez, mes amis, courage! Le Dark Eye nous attend!

\- Oui!

\- Pfff... Soupirèrent Lunalika et Midorikawa.

Avec un moral d'acier, (ironie?) ils plongèrent tour à tour dans la spirale à l'allure maléfique d'où sortait une étrange fumée opaque, signe des ténèbres qui les attendait.


	10. Chap 10: L'entrée au Dark Eye

Tout était désert, aucune forme de vie ne semblait y demeurer, pas même le moindre petit insecte. C'était de loin le monde le plus désolé. Il y avait du brouillard qui les empêchait de percevoir quoi que ce soit à moins d'un mètre, mais on pouvait tout de même voir quelques crânes fendus qui traînaient par terre.

\- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller? Demanda Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas... On a qu'à aller tout droit ; On a pas vraiment le choix, de toutes façons, dit Yuuichi.

Ils avancèrent durant de longues minutes dans la brume violette, quand au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour lever la tête : au dessus d'eux, un grand dragon aux écailles blanches et aux yeux noirs flottait.

\- Pas un bruit ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous remarque...

\- Il est dangereux ?

Hiroto ne répondit pas à la question de Lunalika, mais elle comprit qu'il devait l'être quand tout le monde se mit à marcher à pas de loups, le plus discrètement possible. Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer car un mur leur bloquait la route.

\- Le dragon est sûrement le gardien de la porte qui se trouve là!

\- Comment on va faire pour entrer?! Dit Lunalika qui n'était pas du tout discrète.

\- Chut, il va nous enten...

Trop tard ; En entendant ces bruits, le dragon se retourna et afficha une mine énervée quand il aperçu les intrus. De la fumée sortait de ses narines, et l'expression de son visage signifiait qu'ils devaient tout de suite et sur-le-champ quitter ce territoire. Lunalika, qui l'avait très bien compris, ne se priva pas d'ajouter :

\- Ah non, on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire bloquer par un stupide dragon! Tu vas immédiatement nous laisser passer!

L'animal la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, qui devinrent aussitôt rouges sur le coup de la colère.

\- C'est ça, viens te battre si t'es un homme! Enfin... un dragon!

Tel une rafale de vent, le dragon se lança à la poursuite du garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- AAAH ! Au secours ! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on attaque ?! C'est pas juste !

Mais malheureusement, lors de sa fuite, le jeune garçon buta sur un rocher et aterri la tête la premiere sur le sol dur.

\- Aïeeuuuh !

\- Ça va, Mido ?

\- Saloperie de rocher violet à la con !

\- Lunalika... COURS! S'écria Alice en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Cette pierre n'est pas comme les autres, remarqua Yuuichi.

\- Ben quoi, c'est juste une pierre norm... AAAAH!

\- Cette pierre a quelque chose de spécial, on dirait qu'elle est différente... Dit Yuuichi en prenant l'objet dans sa main, tandis que Midorikawa se faisait courser par le dragon et que Hiroto essayait tant bien que mal de courser ce dernier.

\- Comment ça?

\- Regardez bien sa structure : elle a des bouts ronds, contrairement aux autres, et puis elle est plus grande. Et puis regardez à l'intérieur : On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose, comme une aura...

\- Elle doit valoir cher, alors ! Dit Hiroto qui s'était approché et en s'émerveillant devant le bijoux.

\- Hé, quelqu'un peut m'aider?! Je suis en train de me faire poursuivre par un dragon en furie!

Ils relevèrent la tête à l'entente du cri du garçon, mais s'aperçurent très vite qu'ils leur fonçait dessus et ne purent pas faire un geste que Midorikawa entra en collision avec Lunalika qui renversa Alice qui tomba sur Hiroto qui s'affala sur Yuuichi et qui fit tomber la pierre qu'il avait dans la main. Ils se retrouvèrent tous par terre, et la pierre fut projeté à terre. Tandis qu'ils étaient tous renversés les uns sur les autres et que Lunalika profitait d'avoir Midorikawa sur elle, Hiroto se jeta sur la pierre :

\- Oh non, elle est brisée! Je suis maudiiiiiit... Gémit-il.

Yuuichi se précipita pour inspecter les morceaux de verre brisés, qui en se cassant avaient perdu leur éclat. Quand au dragon, il s'était calmé et ses yeux avaient perdus leur sombreur et étaient redevenus bleus.

\- Tiens, les yeux du dragon ont changé de couleur! Et il a arrêté de poursuivre Midorikawa!

\- La pierre était sans doute ensorcelée et contrôlait le dragon en le rendant violent... Peut-être pour repousser les gens qui essayerait de pénétrer à l'intérieur? En tout cas, maintenant qu'elle est brisée, elle n'a plus aucun impact sur lui...

\- Ah ok... attends... lui aussi il a été mixi-maxé ?

Comme Yuuichi ne comprenait pas ce que Lunalika racontait, elle montra du doigt l'animal. Celui-ci venait de prendre, comme Fei auparavant, une apparence humaine.

\- Merci beaucoup. Grâce à vous, je suis libéré de ce mauvais sort!

L'ancien dragon était devenu un garçon de leur âge, même sans doute un peu plus grand. Il avait des cheveux blancs, avec une queue de cheval bleue/violette et des yeux rouges.

\- Euh... Eh bien, de rien... Mais d'où viens-tu en fait..?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous connaître ; Je m'appelle Hakuryuu. Mon histoire, c'est que je vivais à Luminariany-blossom, la ville de la Lumière, au sud du Royaume du Ciel. Mais... J'ai quelque chose de différent des autres habitants... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais voyez-vous, les habitants de Luminariany-blossom ont tous une aura de Lumière, c'est ce qui fait qu'ils vivent, en fait. C'est aussi quelque chose de très précieux, beaucoup de personnes voudraient acquérir ce pouvoir, mais seuls les citoyens de ma ville le possèdent. Ce pouvoir est très puissant : Il permet de vivre très longtemps, de contrôler les esprits, et toutes autres genre de choses. C'est pour cela que beaucoup d'humains en cherchent la source, pour se la procurer. Même s'il faut aller jusqu'à tuer... Une légende dit que le peuple ancien de Luminariany-blossom, il y a très longtemps, a imploré le dieu du Soleil pour qu'il les rendent aussi puissants que les autres civilisations, qui étaient bien plus avancées dans tous les domaines. C'est ainsi que l'aura de Lumière aurait été transmise à mon peuple... Et ainsi, elle se transmet de génération en génération. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres. J'ai... Bien plus d'aura en moi qu'il ne le faudrait. Plusieurs fois, des personnes ont essayé de me tuer ou de me kidnapper, tout ça pour m'extraire mon aura de lumière. Et puis il y a plusieurs jours, Xanark m'a capturé, puis il m'a scellé dans la métamorphose d'un dragon, en s'aidant de mon pouvoir intérieur. Il m'a ensuite mis sous l'emprise maléfique de son pouvoir de ténèbres, et... je ne me souviens plus clairement de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous suis hautement reconnaissant de m'avoir libéré de ce mauvais sort.

\- Ouah, quelle histoire! Ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour toi... Dit Lunalika.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais on s'habitue.

\- Hakuryuu, pourrais-tu nous aider, s'il te plaît? Nous aimerions entrer dans la forteresse de Xanark et je pense nous aurons besoin de toi, dit sérieusement Yuuichi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Si je retourne chez moi tout de suite, je risque de me faire agresser, et puis je connais bien ce territoire. De plus, j'ai une dette envers vous!

Sans perdre une seconde, Hiroto fit quelques pas vers la porte massive. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais en vain.

\- Il nous faut une clé!

\- Pas d'inquiétude, c'est moi qui l'ai...

Hakuryuu sortit de sa poche une grosse clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure et poussa les portes.

\- Nous voici dans le territoire de Xanark! La forteresse est tout là-bas...

Celle-ci était immense, entourée de quatre tours dont on ne voyait pas le sommet car le brouillard les ensevelissaient. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre, semblants provenir du plus profond des souterrains.

\- C'est quoi ces cris?!

\- Je crois savoir d'où ils proviennent... Susurra Hakuryuu. Tout à l'heure, je crois que Xanark a emmené quelqu'un ici. Je ne suis pas sûr, car j'étais possédé par cette aura maléfique et que mes souvenirs sont flous, mais il me semble l'avoir perçu emmenant un garçon, qui était attaché. Je ne serais pas étonné que Xanark l'ai capturé et torturé.

\- Mais c'est horrible! Pourquoi il ferait ça?

\- Ben... parce qu'il est méchant?

\- Mais on ne sait pas si le gars qu'il a kidnappé est gentil ou pas!

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est le gamin qui recherchait ses parents !

\- Oui, peut-être! Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on le délivre des mains de Xanark!

\- Ne tardons pas ! La forteresse est droit devant nous !

\- Mais heu... tu as oublié l'armée de robots...

Trop tard, Hiroto était déjà parti, suivi de Midorikawa qui le suivait comme un petit chien. Alice, Yuuichi et Lunalika les suivirent en accélérant le pas.

\- Rah, on voit rien avec ce brouillard !

\- Si ! Je... Je les vois !

\- Oh non! Ils doivent être des milliers rangés en file indienne et ils nous attendaient!

\- Argh, on y arrivera jamais ! Paniqua Midorikawa, apeuré.

\- Alice, Yuuichi, filez a la tour de contrôle comme a dit Shindou, et vite! Elle doit être facile à trouver, normalement son halo est rouge! Pendant ce temps là, nous on s'occupe d'eux!

\- C'est toi qui commande maintenant, Lunalika?

\- On ne discute pas mes ordres! Allez, dépêchez-vous!

Alice et Yuuichi ne se firent pas prier et rebroussèrent chemin rapidement, afin de trouver la tour de contrôle.

Pendant ce temps, Lunalika cria a Hakuryuu :

\- Viens, on va par là, nous !

Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson pour échafauder un plan pour percer leur attaque. Quant aux deux tourteaux, ils se jetèrent immédiatement à l'assaut, le vert derrière le rouge, comme on avait l'habitude de voir. Le premier robot de la première rangée fit un geste de la main et attrapa Hiroto au cou. Celui-ci se débattait mais la main le tenait fermement, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Argggh ! Mido, enfuis-toi, il ne fait pas qu'ils t'attrapent !

\- Mais Hirot...

\- Vas-t-en tout de suite !

Le rouge avait dit ça avec un ton d'une telle brutalité que Midorikawa ne chercha pas à discuter et se retourna pour courir loin, le plus loin possible, jusqu'au buisson où étaient cachés Lunalika et Hakuryuu.

\- Oh non, ils ont pris Hiroto! C'est ma faute ! Pleurnicha le vert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Lunaliaka. On ne peut pas passer !

\- Arrêtez donc de geindre et réfléchissez deux secondes, dit l'ancien dragon d'une voix si tonitruante que les robots aurait pu l'entendre.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?! On est en galère, là! Pleurnicha la pistache.

\- Calme-toi, Midorikawa. Je crois que j'ai compris. En fait, quand on a brisé la pierre, ça t'a libéré de l'emprise de Xanark, mais la métamorphose de dragon dans lequel tu as été scellé n'a pas disparue, j'ai raison? Dit sérieusement Lunalika en se tournant vers Hakuryuu.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je peut donc me transformer à tout moment.

\- Ah, cool, donc ça va nous aider!

\- Mais t'aurais pu le faire avant quand même, avant qu'ils aient capturé Hiroto...

Le jeune garçon pris son apparence de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus et ordonna aux deux amis :

\- Montez sur mon dos!

\- Quoi?!

\- Montez sur mon dos, je vous dis! N'ayez pas peur.

Ils obéirent sans broncher et montèrent sur le dos du dragon. Il se tinrent aux nombreux poils blancs de l'animal, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à décoller et à se diriger vers la forteresse lointaine.

 _(Pendant ce temps-là, avec Alice et Yuuichi...)_

\- Il y a une tour là-bas, c'est sans doute elle !

\- Oui, son halo est rouge, dépêchons-nous !

Mais le temps qu'ils atteignent la tour, un garçon (toujours de leur âge) apparu devant eux.

\- Mais il vient d'où, lui ?!

\- On dirait qu'il s'est matérialisé...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?!

\- Il a pas l'air gentil... essayons de passer quand même...

Malheureusement, quand ils furent à sa hauteur, l'adolescent prit une teinte furax.

\- Vous... ne passerez... PAS!

Il agita son espadon qui s'avérait être une Zanbato Digital dans leur direction pour leurs faire comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir passer si facilement.

\- Tu veut te battre? Dit Alice en s'emparant elle aussi de son épée.

Le garçon asséna un coup de Zanbato mais Alice l'esquiva de vitesse en se jetant au sol. Elle attrapa les pied du ténébreux et les tira pour le faire tomber. Une fois au sol, elle se plaça sur lui sous le regard ébahi de Yuuichi et brandit son épée. Elle voulu le transpercer, mais il attrapa ses jambes à elles et la renversa à son tour en lui bloquant les poignets. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Yuuichi l'éjecta à au moins 10 mètres d'un geste de la main. Il aida Alice à se relever et s'aperçut que l'adolescent s'était transformé en fumée noir pour se déplacer plus vite et sa vitesse fut telle qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter qu'il frappa d'un coup de Zanbato dans le torse du mage.

\- C'est quoi ce truc qui est apparu à côté de toi ? C'est marqué...

\- _400 points de vie, t'es bientôt mort loser..._ Dit une voix synthétisée.

La jeune fille se jeta sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais celui-ci avait une vitesse inégalable et celle-ci perdu aussi 400 points de vie.

\- Oh non, on va bientôt mourir! Lança Yuuichi, désespéré.

Alice, qui était au sol, rampa jusqu'au mage et s'accrocha à lui tandis que l'autre s'approcha d'un pas, l'air satisfait de lui-même, et s'apprêtant à asséner l'ultime coup, celui de sa victoire, celui de leur défaite.

\- Yuuichi, est-ce qu'on peut mourir ici? Lança Alice, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

Celui-ci ne répondait pas, pensant que la jeune fille comprendrait son silence et aurait la réponse à sa question.

Soudain, ils virent un sabre se planter dans le dos du garçon ténébreux et celui-ci grimaça de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur eux et de se dématérialiser. Ne comprenant pas, ils levèrent la tête pour voir un jeune samouraï, tenant fermement son sabre et déclarant à haute voix :

\- C'est bon Jérémie, je me suis débarrassé du beau gosse!

Puis ils les aperçut et dit :

\- Ne me remerciez pas, surtout.

\- Euh... merci beaucoup...

\- Bah, c'était rien... Bref, je dois vous laisser, on a un supercalculateur a détruire... Super Sprint !

(Qui a trouvé quelle était cette référence? :3 )

\- Il est parti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé...

\- Mais c'était qui, ce gars?

\- Aucune idée...

Yuuichi aida Alice à se relever et ils partirent sans dire un mot de plus en direction de la tour de contrôle.

\- Comment on entre? Il n'y a pas de porte...

Yuuichi voulu tâter le matériau pour trouver une porte cachée mais sa main traversa la matière. Il mit alors son autre main, puis son bras, et puis tout son corps traversa la matière, invitant Alice à faire de même.

\- L'ordinateur qui contrôle tout ces robots doit se trouver en haut de cette tour ; ici il n'y a rien.

L'endroit était étroit, il n'y avait qu'un cercle de plateforme, et le visiter n'a pas prit plus de 10 secondes.

\- Comment on monte?

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se mette dans ce cercle, au centre de ce plus grand cercle.

\- Il est trop petit pour deux!

\- Alors vas-y sans moi.

\- Mais je sais pas comment désactiver cette tour.

\- Suis les instructions qu'il y aura marqué et ça ira, je pense.

Alice se plaça dans le petit cercle et, par on ne sait quel sort défiant les lois de la gravité, s'éleva jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Il y avait un autre grand cercle, et au milieu un ordinateur ou défilait un succession de chiffres, une multitude de zéros et de uns. Alice toucha l'écran du bout de son index et vit s'afficher un champ où elle devait rentrer un code.

\- Yuuichi ! J'ai pas le code! Cria-t-elle bien fort pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Moi non plus !

Et zut! Comment devait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas deviner le code qui avait été mis en place, et sûrement qu'à la deuxième ou troisième tentative, l'ordinateur se bloquerait et le propriétaire en serait avertit qu'on essaye de pirater son système. _"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"_ Pensa la jeune file. Okay, va pour la solution la plus simple.  
Elle donna un violent coup d'épée dans la machine, ce qui la détraqua complètement, et qui par miracle désactiva tout. Bon, et ben... maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, il fallait redescendre. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans le vide. S'il n'y avait plus de gravité, elle ne tomberai pas. Mais encore une fois, une force inconnue la fit redescendre jusqu'au cercle d'en bas, où Yuuichi l'attendait.

\- Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres dans la forteresse! Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres armées qui nous attendent. Mais vu que nous avons tout désactivé, il y a peu de chances...

 _(Du côté de Lunalika, Hakuryuu et Midorikawa...)_

Hakuryuu venait d'atterrir, avant de reposer Lunalika et Midorikawa et de reprendre forme humaine.

\- Nous voilà devant l'entrée...

Malheureusement, la grande porte sombre était gardé par deux gardes, avec des armures aussi noires que la grande forteresse qu'ils avaient derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, intrus?!

\- Euh... Nous souhaiterions entrer.

\- Ben voyons, sinon vous ne seriez pas là! T'entends ça, Shadow? Ces humains voudraient entrer dans la forteresse de Sa Sombreur!

\- Laissez-nous passer! S'écria Lunalika.

\- Et puis quoi encore?! Dit l'autre garde. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux, Heat? On les découpe ou on les garde pour Sa Sombreur?

\- Je ne sais pas, on peut très bien leur couper la tête d'abord!

\- Oulà... Quelqu'un, faites quelque chose... Bégaya la jeune fille tandis que Midorikawa lui serrait le bras.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Hakuruyuu intervint :

\- Attendez, je vais les hypnotiser, chuchota-t-il.

Il se mit en face des deux gardes et ferma les yeux. Concentré, une lueur de lumière ne tarda pas à entourer son corps.

 _-_ _Shadow, Heat... Gardes de la forteresse du Dark Eye... Vous oublierez tout ce que vous venez de voir depuis ces cinq dernières minutes... Personne n'est jamais venu... Oubliez... Tout..._

Les deux autres le regardaient d'un air incrédule. La lumière qui l'entourait s'estompa petit à petit.

\- Vite, ils sont encore étourdis, il faut entrer!

Une fois être pénétrés à l'intérieur, Lunalika ne se priva pas d'ajouter :

\- Il est trop cool ce pouvoir!

\- En fait, c'est la première fois que je lui trouve vraiment une utilité... ajouta Hakuryuu.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on est juste entrés, il fait qu'on trouve Hiroto... Lança le garçon aux cheveux verts.

En effet, trouver le chevalier et ensuite Xanark s'avérait être plus difficile que prévu. La forteresse de Xanark paraissait immense à l'intérieur! Tellement de couloirs et de pièces remplissaient cet endroit.

\- Oh nooon, on va où?

\- Bah, 'y a qu'à regarder sur les panneaux.

\- Hein?

\- Là, regardez. Tous les endroits y sont écrits.

\- Bah oui, il est pas bête ce Xanark! Même lui il doit se paumer ici!

\- Alors, les cachots sont... par là, à gauche.

\- Allons-y les amis!

\- Tu est la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit contente à l'idée de visiter des cachots, lui dit Hakuryuu en croisant les bras.

\- Bah, c'est juste que je suis pressée de retrouver Hiroto!

\- Bon, allons par là! Suivez-moi.

Les deux adolescents suivirent la jeune fille dans un couloir étroit. Seul les éclairait les quelques torches qui étaient accrochées au mur. Et encore, si le sol n'était pas carrelé, on se serait cru dans une caverne!

\- Mido, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose dans ton sac qui nous permettrait de mieux voir? Demanda l'adolescente.

Le garçon se mit à chercher dans son sac, où il avait tout et n'importe quoi, puis il en sorti une bougie bleue pailletée.

\- Euh, merci... Mais tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus pratique plutôt, comme une lampe par exemple?

\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une bougie MAGIQUE! Elle ne fond jamais, on peut donc l'utiliser à l'infini!

\- Ah, bah euh... C'est cool!

Un peu douteuse, Lunalika prit la bougie et l'alluma à l'aide des torches qui surplombaient le mur.

\- C'est vrai que la cire reste intacte! Constata-t-elle.

\- Alors, on avance? Proposa Hakuryuu qui observait nos deux héros.

\- Oui..., dit Lunalika qui était devant.

Tout en marchant, elle regarda en l'air. Le plafond était si haut! Elle se demandait même s'il y en avait un... Autant le couloir était étroit, autant le plafond semblait d'une hauteur infinie.

\- Aïe!

\- Désolé Harry!

\- Mais... je ne m'appelle pas Harry!

\- Laisse tomber, c'est juste que c'est une réplique qui vient du _Ciné du Comité_ que les auteures adorent.

\- Chut, les garçons!

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le couloir lugubre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à trois portes les unes à côté des autres.

\- C'est malin! On va faire comment pour savoir laquelle c'est maintenant?!

\- C'est celle-là! Dit la Hakuryuu en pointant du doigt celle de gauche.

\- Comment tu sais?

\- Bah, c'est écrit dessus. Regarde, sur celle-là il y a marqué _usine à oreos_ , sur celle-là _salle de bain_ , et sur la dernière _cachots._

\- Une usine à oreos?! OÙ ÇA?!

\- Euh... là...

Au geste du garçon aux cheveux blancs, la pistache se précipita sur la porte de bois massif.

\- Noooon, c'est fermé à clé!

\- De toutes façons on avait pas le temps! Allez hop, en entre dans cette pièce!

Mais en ouvrant cette porte, ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était non pas une pièce, mais un labyrinthe géant qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Olà, je ne le sens pas... Dit la jeune fille avec inquiétude et en s'avançant doucement.

Ils avancèrent dans cet endroit sombre et silencieux, en passant devant des sortes de prisons qui semblaient vides, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les firent sursauter.

\- AAAAAH...! NON..., ARRÊTEZ, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE...! AAAH!

\- C'était quoi, ça!? S'exclama Hakuryuu.

\- Je... Je reconnais cette voix... Réalisa Lunalika.

\- C'est celle de qui?! Demandèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

\- C'est... c'est celle de...

Mais la jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase. Prise d'un violent coup de panique, elle courut vers la direction d'où était venu ce cri de détresse. Les deux garçons la suivirent, dans la totale incompréhension, un peu tétanisés par le cri de souffrance qu'ils venaient t'entendre.

\- Ce n'était pas Hiroto...? Demanda l'ancien dragon.

\- Non, il ne hurle pas comme ça, il a une voix bien plus aigüe quand il crie! En-Enfin non, je veux dire, non ce n'était pas lui! Rougit ardûment la pistache.

\- Ah... Je me demande bien qui c'est... En tout cas, qui que ce soit, il faut tout de suite le sortir de la torture de Xanark!

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, l'adolescente était déjà bien devant eux. Elle arriva alors devant une sorte de cachot, isolé et plus grand que les autres. Elle regarda dedans, mais il semblait ne pas avoir de fond tellement le noir le ravageait... Elle appela de son prénom la personne qu'elle croyait dans cet endroit, tout en espérant s'être trompée.

\- ...Shuu...?

\- Lunalika?!

Quand elle entendit la voix masculine (qui est plutôt féminine, en fait) prononcer son nom, prise de panique, elle se rua sur les barreaux afin d'apercevoir celui qu'elle voulait voir.

\- Shuu!

Le garçon leva la tête de la pénombre, et s'approcha lui aussi de la jeune fille, bien que les barres de métal rouillées les séparaient. Elle put alors apercevoir les larmes qui affluaient sur les joues du garçon, qui avait les vêtements déchirés et le corps meurtri d'égratinures, de brûlures, de bleus et d'autres multiples blessures. Il était tout décoiffé, et son visage et ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs dûs à la torture qu'il venait de subir.

\- Luna...lika? ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...? Parvint-il à articuler.

\- Nous sommes arrivés au Dark Eye, nous avons atteint la fin de notre quête! Et... je suis venue ici pour te sauver!

\- Toute seule...? Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais ici...?

\- Non, deux autres personnes m'ont accompagné, Alice et moi avons fait de multiples connaissances au cours de notre voyage! Mais je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Le plus important actuellement, c'est de te sortir d'ici! Dit-elle désemparée.

Elle tenta de multiples gestes, tirer sur les barreaux, les pousser, casser la serrure, essayer de l'ouvrir avec une épingle à cheveux, mais rien à faire ; La porte refusait de bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre.

\- RAAAH, saleté de porte! Bouge pas Shuu, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais chercher Midorikawa et Hakuryuu, ils ne doivent pas être très loin!

Mais une main vint soudainement serrer son poignet. Elle se retourna, afin de pouvoir regarder celui qui l'avait retenue.

\- Shuu...?

\- Non... Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie!

\- Mais...

\- Ne me laisse pas... ici...

Lunalika s'accroupit devant lui, et passa son bras à travers les barreaux, puis elle lui prit son visage toujours doux de sa main.

\- Shuu... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Celui-ci ne pu retenir à nouveau un flot de larmes, les mêmes que tous celles qui devaient avoir coulé avant.

\- Xanark m'a... capturé... puis il m'a torturé, tout ça pour... me prendre mon énergie négative!

\- Tu as... De l'énergie négative...?

\- Lunalika!

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Hakuryuu et Midorikawa qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

\- C'est qui? Demanda Midorikawa en pointant le garçon qui était enfermé du doigt.

\- C'est... Shuu. Je l'ai rencontré avant de venir à Suncitizen. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le plus important! Il s'est fait torturer par Xanark qui lui a retiré son énergie négative, et il faut le sortir de là tout de suite!

\- Mmh, je comprends tout alors... Dit Hakuryuu.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que Shuu vient du monde à l'aura d'Ombre. C'est le village qui se trouve juste en dessous de Luminariany-blossom. Mais... Il fut détruit il y a bien longtemps déjà... C'était un peuple très avancé, qui avait une culture très approfondie, en particulier sur les énergies négatives. Ils utilisaient toute sortes de rites et de sacrifices, afin de montrer à leur Dieu qu'ils le respectaient. À cette époque, mon peuple était alors très pauvre, et n'avait pas de lieu et de culture fixes. Mais pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, ce peuple a disparu il y a de cela des siècles, et personne n'en connaît la raison. Il est seulement dit que ce serait leur aura d'Ombre qui aurait causé leur perte... Que la lumière du Dieu Soleil les aurait trop éblouis. Mais il resterait une seule personne, qui vivrait encore, et qui détiendrait tous les pouvoirs des Ombres que tous les habitants de ce monde désormais disparu lui auraient confié. Cette personne règnerait toujours sur ces terres reconstruites par la nature, contenant tout ce pouvoir sombre dans son cœur. Et si je ne me trompe pas, cette personne... C'est toi, Shuu.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, avant de dire tristement :

\- Oui...

\- Et donc, comme moi, tu possèdes une trop grande puissance en toi. C'est donc pour cela que Xanark t'a capturé pour te prendre ton aura et arriver à ses fins.

\- Oui, bon, okay, on a compris, mais là il faut vite libérer Shuu avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de notre intrusion! S'empressa de dire Lunalika.

\- Oui, mais comment va-t-on faire...?

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Hakuryuu avec un air sûr.

Il se positionna devant le cachot et fixa la serrure de ses yeux rouges, qui devinrent jaune lumineux. Au bout de quelques secondes, on vit la serrure se fendre en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Ouah, t'es trop fort! S'écria Midorikawa.

Lunalika se précipita sur la porte de fer et la jeta violemment à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

\- Shuu! S'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant...

Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, et afficha un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, qui ne voulu sûrement pas s'en détacher. La tendresse qu'il y avait dans ce baiser était d'une rare intensité...

\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas casser un moment romantique, mais nous devons essayer de trouver Hiroto, dit Hakuryuu.

\- Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend! S'exclama Midorikawa.

Lunalika se détacha et prit le garçon aux cheveux sombres par la main, avant de suivre les deux autres qui était déjà partis. Ils cherchèrent Hiroto dans les sous-sols, criant son nom mais sans aucun résultat. Ils parcoururent les longs couloirs lugubres et presques plongés dans l'obscurité. Tellement sombres qu'ils pouvaient à peine voir devant eux, et encore moins ce qu'il y avait au bout du couloir. Mais l'endroit était désert, personne ne devait oser s'y aventurer. Et c'est compréhensible... qui voudrait se promener dans un endroit aussi glauque? Au bout de trente minutes, ils avaient visité tout l'endroit et c'était un miracle pour un labyrinthe interminable comme ça. Ils commençait sérieusement à se décourager, surtout Midorikawa à qui Hiroto manquait de plus en plus. Hakuryuu prit la décision en voyant la mine abattue du vert d'arrêter de tourner en rond et de perdre du temps et de retourner où ils se trouvaient au départ, afin de retrouver Alice et Yuuichi. Ils décréta que leur ami ne devait pas être là, et les rassura en leur disant que la forteresse était grande, qu'il y avait plein de pièces ou Xanark pouvait le garder prisonnier autre que les cachots, ce qui, en fait, ne les rassuraient pas vraiment!

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Yuuichi étaient sortis de la tour et avaient refait le chemin inverse pour arriver devant l'armée de robots, toujours là mais désactivés. Ils purent alors traverser le long chemin qui les séparait de l'entrée, slalomant entre les robots impeccablement rangés. Ils faisaient au moins deux fois leurs taille, et avaient une apparence un peu humaine, a part le fait qu'il soient en métal et aient des trous à la place des yeux.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! Les autres doivent déjà être à l'intérieur !

Alice se hâta pour rattraper le mage devant elle. Il courait à une vitesse fulgurante, aussi vite qu'une rafale de vent dans un archipel.

\- Yuuichi, attends-moi!

Celui-ci se retourna sans même s'arrêter de courir et lui ordonna :

\- Donne-moi ta main!

La jeune fille tendit la main le plus loin possible pour que le mage puisse l'attraper et une fois leurs doigts scellés, Yuuichi augmenta sa vitesse si bien qu'il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Alice aussi avait presque l'impression de survoler le sol. La vitesse dans laquelle il l'avait entraîné la faisait flotter au dessus du sol.

\- Yuuichi ?! On... on vole ?! Je... je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Mais malheureusement, ce moment fut court car ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte d'entrée et le mage dut ralentir pour se poser à terre doucement, juste derrière un rocher noir face à la grande porte.

\- Tu sais voler toi maintenant ?!

\- Oui... Je suis désolé de pas l'avoir dit avant, mais... parvint-il à articuler en rougissant.

" _Oh, c'est trop mignon quand il rougit!"_ Pensa Alice. " _Attends , je viens de penser ça, moi ? Mon dieu, je deviens comme Lunaliaka!"_

\- Je... Je viens de la famille de la Lune. Mes parents m'ont abandonné lorsque je n'étais encore tout petit, j'ai dû me débrouiller seul avec tous ces pouvoirs qu'ils m'avaient transmis. Grâce aux livre de la Grande Bilbliothèque de Suncitizen, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur mes origines, et ainsi agrandir mon savoir sur tout le monde et les cultures différents qui nous entouraient.

\- Mais, genre... Tu viens vraiment de la Lune?

\- _Haha!_ Non, on nous appelle comme cela car un jour, la Lune aurait versé une larme de tristesse tellement elle se sentait seule et solitaire. Et cette larme serait tombée sur une jeune femme, pleurant elle aussi son amour perdu. le pouvoir de cette goutte d'eau pure aurait fait apparaître devant elle un jeune homme, très beau et très serein, comme la Lune. Ils tombèrent tous les deux éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard, et on ne pu jamais les séparer. La larme se cristallisa et devint une pierre de Lune, unique et pure... Et un jour, cette homme et cette femme eurent un enfant. Il leur ressemblait beaucoup, il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même regard. Puis ils eurent un second enfant, qui était tout aussi beau, mais moins calme que le premier, avec un caractère plus impulsif. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'aimer leurs deux enfants de tout leur cœur... Seulement, quelques années plus tard, une guerre éclata à l'endroit où ils vivaient. Ne pouvant pas partir et rongés par la tristesse, ils durent abandonner leurs enfants, et ils mirent la pierre de Lune autour du cou de l'aîné pour que leurs enfants gardent toujours auprès d'eux l'amour que leurs parents leur donnait. Puis ils les envoyèrent dans un pays très lointain afin de les protéger. Personne ne sut ce qui arriva à cet homme et à cette femme ensuite... Ce dont tout le monde était sûr, c'est qu'ils continuèrent à vivre de la force de leur amour et de celui dont ils avait nourri leurs enfants.

\- C'est... Une triste histoire...

\- Oui.

Puis Alice remarqua soudainement le pendentif que Yuuichi portait autour du coup. Un pierre de Lune, sur une magnifique chaîne fine en argent.

\- Yuuichi... Cet enfant né de l'union de ces deux personnes... c'est toi!

\- ...Exactement. C'est de là que viennent tous mes pouvoirs...

\- Mais alors, cela veut dire que tu as un frère? Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé?

\- Eh bien... C'est que... C'est une longue histoire, ça aussi.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais... Dit Alice en posant sa main sur la joue du bleuté, ce qui les fit tous les deux rougir légèrement.

\- Il y a quelques années de cela, commença-t-il, mon frère et moi étions encore très proches. Mais un jour, quelque chose à changé dans son regard... Il est devenu de plus en plus distant, et à la fin on ne se voyait presque plus. À chaque fois que je lui posais la question, il ne me répondait pas, si ce n'est que par un regard transperçant. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, un jour, j'ai appris qu'il faisait partie du Fifth Sector, une organisation visant à éliminer tout les sentiments des gens. C'était la solution pour arrêter les guerres, d'après eux… Et mon frère, détruit et désespéré par le fait que nos parents soient mort à cause de ça, changea de point de vue envers cette organisation. Il trouvait qu'ils avaient raison, et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il voulait que je le suive, mais j'ai refusé, j'ai vainement tenté de lui expliquer que tout ça n'était que pure folie. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, m'insultant juste, et il s'enfuit en me laissant dans la tristesse. Je ne savais pas où il était parti… Désespéré, je l'ai cherché durant des jours, j'ai parcouru toute la région, j'ai questionné toutes les personnes que j'ai croisé, mais sans résultat. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un vieil homme, qui me dit qu'il avait vu Kyousuke rejoindre le Dark Eye avec d'autres personnes. Il me dit aussi qu'ils étaient les servants du grand maître du Dark Eye, Xanark, et qu'ils étaient emmenés jusqu'au Black Hole, endroit où se trouvait le grand Ishido Shuuiji, qui allait décider de leur sort. Enfin, si ils étaient bien aptes à garder et honorer leur rang de Seed. Ce vieillard avait l'air vieux et un peu sénile, tout le monde me disait de ne pas l'écouter, qu'il était devenu fou par la vieillesse. Mais bizarrement, je le croyais. Inconscient, j'ai tenté de rejoindre le Pays des Ténèbres, mais au moment où j'allais y pénétrer, j'ai immédiatemment perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez le Roi Taiyou, et après avoir appris mon histoire, il m'a pris sous son aile, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il avait vu, avec ses pouvoirs extralucides, que quelqu'un au cœur brisé s'apprêtait à entrer dans le monde désolé. Alors, il s'était précipité pour me sauver. Depuis, je suis devenu son bras droit, le mage dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Et en échange, il m'hébergeait et me laisser étudier les livres de la Grande Bibliothèque. Mais… Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon petit frère… Et je suis persuadé qu'il est ici.

\- Nous le retrouverons, je te le promets.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire et ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants sans rien dire avant que Yuuichi ne déclare :

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, non ?

\- Y aller ? Mais où ?

\- Bah... rejoindre les autres dans la forteresse.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, c'est évident ! Allons-y !

Elle partit devant, l'invitant à le suivre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit tout en se demandant pourquoi elle était si rêveuse, elle qui d'habitude ne l'est pas du tout.

\- Des gardes protègent l'entrée... comment on va faire pour rentrer?

\- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile... l'un est en train de se limer les ongles et l'autre lit une revue!

Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement vers l'entrée mais les gardes s'opposèrent à eux avant qu'ils ne puisse faire un pas de plus.

\- Eh, halte là! On ne passe pas!

\- D'où?!

\- C'est un ordre de Sa Sombreur!

\- Dis-moi, Heat... J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...

\- J'en ai rien a carrer! Vous nous faîtes perdre du temps, poussez-vous! Cria Alice.

\- Comment ose-tu nous parler comme ça? Petite insolente, nous allons t'enfermer dans les cachots! Et encore, c'est la chose la plus douce qu'il pourrait t'arriver!

\- Laisse-moi faire Alice, je vais les endormir...

\- M'enfermer?! Hors de question mon p'tit gars! Tu vas voir ce que je...

\- Eh, vous n'auriez pas vu un crâne ?

\- Eh, mais je te reconnais ! S'exclama Yuuichi. Tu es le Shinigami qu'on a rencontré l'autre jour et qui voulait une pomme !

\- Oui, c'est moi! C'est drôle de vous rencontrer ici!

\- Oui! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah, c'est ici que je vis. Là, j'étais en train de jouer au football avec Rem, mais elle a envoyé le crâne un peu trop loin...

\- Ah ok... ben désolée, mais on a rien vu.

\- Ah... pas grave, merci quand même.

Il s'en alla dans la même direction par laquelle il était arrivé. Yuuichi tourna la tête et vit Alice, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, l'air satisfait. Il baissa la tête pour voir les corps des deux gardes... qui se dévirtualisait.

\- Ce n'était que des hologrammes ! Xanark ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'hommes à son service !

\- Il paraît bien entouré, mais il est bien seul...

\- C'est vrai qu'à part des robots ou des Shinigamis, on a vu personne ici... personne d'humain, j'entends.

Les deux adolescents passèrent donc les grandes portes noires, avant de se retrouver dans une petite pièce entourée de portes.

\- Alice, Yuuichi !

\- Lunalika ?!

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir ici !

\- Ben, on a dû désactiver la tour.

\- Nous, nous sommes arrivés ici à dos de dragon, avant que l'armée ne se désactive. Mais Hiroto s'est fait capturer!

\- Par Xanark?!

\- Non, par Freddy Krueger !

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule !

\- Bon, on devrait peut-être aller chercher Hiroto ? Proposa le vert, impatient.

\- Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée ! Où on aurait le plus de chance de le trouver, à ton avis, Hakuryuu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas beaucoup de pièces. Et puis nous avons déjà fouillé tous les cachots... Je pense que le mieux serait d'aller voir Xanark lui-même, qui doit se trouver dans la salle du trône en haut de la tour principale.

\- Aller le voir ? Pour lui demander gentiment de nous rendre Hiroto et les parents du petiot ?

\- Non, mais peut-être que nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Je ne pense pas, Hakuryuu. C'est un MÉCHANT!

\- Tu as une autre solution peut-être ? Fouiller toutes les salles ?! Je ne pense pas qu'on le trouvera si facilement...!

\- Ouais bon, ok, va pour l'idée d'Hakuryuu, opta Alice. Il ne doit pas être bien fort, et nous on est pas des mauviettes! Alors, allons-y !

\- Waah, t'es vachement enthousiaste par rapport au début, remarqua Lunalika, amusée que les rôles s'échangent un peu dans cette histoire. Et dis plutôt que c'est Yuuichi qui t'excite!

\- Q... Quoi?! Non! Et puis il faut bien dire que c'est tout de même plus excitant qu'au départ ! Ramasser des bananes, ça va cinq minutes!

\- En parlant de ça...

C'est là que la cadette remarqua le garçon accroché, où plutôt à demi-affalé sur Lunalika. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître, malgré toutes ses blessures et ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui cachaient les trois quarts du visage.

\- ...Shuu?!

Il releva la tête, et adressa un pâle sourire à la jeune fille.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?!

\- C'est... un peu long à expliquer... En somme, Xanark m'a capturé et torturé afin de me prendre mon énergie négative et de l'utiliser à sa guise.

\- Tu as une énergie négative? Je ne savais pas... S'étonna Yuuichi.

\- Oui, c'est tout l'inverse de moi, renchérit le garçon de Lumière.

\- Bon, on va sauver Hiroto? S'exclama Midorikawa pour la enième fois.

\- Oui, ça va, on va le chercher ton Roméo! Dit Lunalika agacée.

\- Et pourquoi il ne serait pas Juliette, hein?! Et moi Roméo?

Tout le monde le regarda, chacun pensant que le fait était évident. avant que l'aînée ne lance :

\- ...Laisse tomber.

\- Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles! Il faut qu'on trouve l'antre de Xanark, et rapidement.

\- Suivons les panneaux! S'écria l'aînée qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire ça.

\- Il a carrément mis des panneaux pour se retrouver dans sa propre forteresse?!

\- C'est peut-être un piège! Se méfia Shuu qui avait un peu repris des forces.

\- Tant pis, on prend le risque.

\- D'après celui-ci, on doit aller tout droit, tourner à gauche jusqu'à la salle des armes!

\- ...Et après ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est pas marqué! 'Y aura peut-être d'autres indications là-bas...


	11. Chap 11: Les Escaliers Éternels

Ils suivirent le chemin jusqu'à arriver dans la fameuse salle, remplie de vitrines ou étaient exposé des armes de toutes les formes et de tout les types.

\- Waaaa, il y a tout ici ! S'émerveilla Midorikawa. Il faudra qu'on passe ici en revenant pour faire le plein!

\- Tu sais te sevir d'une arme, toi? Lança ironiquement Alice en penant la sienne pour briser la vitre et se servir.

Midorikawa n'eut pas le temps de riposter car le bruit des éclats de verre alarmèrent un jeune homme de grande carrure, qui se trouvaient derrière eux et que personne n'avait remarqué. Il avait un visage effrayant avec dans ses yeux les sclérotiques noires et des iris rouges transperçants, avec une combinaison aussi noire que ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?!

\- Euh... On était juste venus voir Sa Sombreur ! Pour... Lui faire une petite visite de courtoisie! Oui, c'est exactement ça!

\- Genre le gars il s'appelle Desarm et il garde la salle... des armes! S'esclama Midorikawa en éclatant de rire après s'être penché sur le jeune homme pour regarder le nom inscrit sur son badge.

\- Midorikawa... Arrête les blagues.

\- Bah, quoi? C'était pas drôle?

\- En effet, je m'appelle Desarm et je suis le gardien de cette salle. Et vous allez goûter aux cachots si vous ne cessez pas de faire ces blagues débiles sur mon nom et si vous ne rebroussez pas chemin immédiatement!

\- Et je parie que tu ne nous laissera pas passer?!

\- Si...

\- C'est vrai?! Cool!

\- Mais seulement si vous résolvez... une énigme!

\- Encore?!

\- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas le premier?

\- Non, on a déja croisé un ours qui nous a fait le coup.

\- Bah, tant pis... Ce n'est pas grave, et puis je n'ai rien d'autre de toutes façons. Alors : Comment se prononce la lettre E en grec?

\- Epsilon! S'écria Lunalika.

\- Exact...! Mais comment avez-vous trouvé si vite?! C'était une question difficile!

\- Je ne trouve pas! Franchement, tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus facile! Soupira Alice.

\- Moi, j'aurais dit Gemini Storm... Dit le vert.

\- Pourquoi?! Ça n'a rien a voir, ce n'est même pas une lettre grecque!

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas, j'aime beaucoup ces deux mots... C'est comme s'il venaient d'au fond de moi, s'ils avaient surgi de mon âme!

\- Oui, bon, euh... Mido, je te conseille d'arrêter de prendre de la drogue...

\- Pouvons-nous passer maintenant que l'on a résolu l'énigme? Demanda Yuuichi.

\- Oui... Par contre, faîtes pas genre, mais je vous ai vu prendre cette arme en douce.

\- Euh... Non, non, vous avez dû avoir une hallucination! Vous n'avez pas un peu de fièvre? Dit Lunalika.

Desarm attrapa le bras d'Alice qui tentait de cacher la dague derrière elle et saisit l'arme de sa main disponible.

\- Des hallucinations? Je ne crois pas, non...

Alice tentait vainement de se débatte mais le jeune homme semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher son poignet.

\- Bon, je veux bien que vous la preniez, mais à une condition : que vous me donniez quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Je meurs de faim, cela fait deux jours que Xanark ne m'a rien donné comme nourriture.

\- Tu ne veux pas autre chose plutôt?! J'en ai marre de donner toute ma réserve à des inconnus... Râla Midorikawa.

\- C'est ça où vous ne retrouverez pas cette dague. Ni votre vie.

\- Bon, ok, ça te va un morceau de camenbert et du pain?

\- Tout ça?! Non voyons, c'est beaucoup trop...

\- Ah, ben je t'en donne moins, alors...

\- Non, non, ça me va! Merci! Dit-il les yeux brillants devant ce qui pour lui était un festin. Vous pouvez passer...

\- Il y a quoi derrière cette porte? Demanda Hakuryuu.

\- Ce sont les Escaliers Éternels. Ce sont des escaliers qui ont tellement de marches qu'il est impossible de toutes les compter... Et ils sont infinis.

\- Vraiment?!

\- Quoi?! Oh non... Soupira Lunalika en s'affalant sur Shuu en signe de désespoir.

Sauf que celui-ci, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie et peinait déjà à tenir debout tout seul, trébucha en arrière et tomba sur l'étagère vitrée avec Lunalika sur lui. Mais le pire restait à venir : Tels des dominos, les étagères tombaient les unes sur les autres, créant un vacarme de vitres brisées et d'armes lourdes qui se cognaient au sol.

\- Euh... Je crois qu'on devrait partir! Dit Alice en prenant Midorikawa et Yuuichi de ses deux mains et en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

Il furent immédiatement suivis par Hakuryuu qui courait le plus vite possible et par Lunalika et Shuu qui se relevèrent en vitesse.

\- ㈐2 EH, REVENEZ LÀ ÉSPÈCES DE VAURIENS! Criait Desarm tandis que nos six héros fuyaient le plus vite possible par l'escalier en colimaçon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler.

\- Ooouuufff, il ne nous a pas suivi! Soupira Lunalika.

\- On a encore eu de la chance!

\- Attention, les martiens s'échappent!

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, on a encore eu de la chance!

\- ...Je ne cherche même plus à vous comprendre, soupira Alice en regardant Midorikawa et Lunalika qui riaient bêtement.

\- Bon, bah je pense qu'on devrait monter les escaliers, conclut Hakuryuu.

\- Bah oui, conseil idiot! On ne va pas rester ici! S'exclama le noiraud.

\- T'es trop beaaauuu... Lâcha Lunalika en s'accrocha à Shuu (avec un filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres...)

\- Oulà, elle à quoi là?! Paniqua Hakuryuu.

\- C'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal, soupira Alice qui avait l'habitude.

C'est donc sous les lamentations de Midorikawa qui avait un grand besoin d'Hiroto, les déboires de Lunalika qui n'arrêtait pas de coller Shuu et Hakuryuu contre elle (ce qui rendait deux fois plus difficile la montée des marches), le silence pesant de Yuuichi et les soupirs d'exaspération d'Alice qu'il se remirent en quête de grimper cet escalier. Même si au début chacun était plus ou moins entousiaste, vingt minutes plus tard la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

\- J'en peux pluuuuuus... Geignit Lunalika.

\- Allez, courage tout le monde! Ce n'est pas si difficile! S'exclama Hakuryuu qui était devant et qui avait dépassé tout le monde, on se demande comment d'ailleurs vu comment l'escalier était étroit.

\- Ça va, c'est facile pour toi! Tu as des sortes de super-pouvoirs qui font de toi un être supérieur et immortel! Lança Midorikawa.

\- N'exagère pas. Tu sais, il y a aussi des inconvénients... d'être une telle personne...

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, aquiesça Shuu qui, contrairement aux autres, semblait gagner de la force et de l'énergie au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être autant en forme, Shuu?! I peine une demi-heure tu étais fatigué comme pas possible à cause de ce que t'avait fait Xanark, et maintenant tu es en pleine forme et tu n'es même pas essouflé par la montée de ces escaliers interminables! Certaines de tes blessures ont même disparu!

\- ...C'est normal, Luna. Je suis... le maître de l'énergie négative... Mon corps et mon esprit se renforcent et se rétablissent avec cette puissance que moi seul peut contenir. Comme Hakuryuu, je suis quelqu'un de... spécial.

\- Genre mais vous êtes des dieux en fait tous les deux!

\- Je ne dirais pas ça quand même... Dit cette fois-ci Hakuryuu en souriant.

\- Shuu...

\- Qu'y a-t-il...?

\- J'ai... tellement besoin de toi... de ton corps... Dit Lunalika en mettant ses mains sur son torse. (qui, je vous rappelle, est à moitié dévoilé puisque ses vêtements sont déchirés).

\- Euh... Luna, je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Je te veux... Tellement... J'ai faim... De tes lèvres, de ta peau...

Alice, immédiatement alerté par son sixième sens, se retourna et ses hypothèses furent confirmées lorsqu'elle vit sa cousine complètement baba en train de déshabiller littéralement le garçon à la peau mate. Prise d'un jus électrique qui lui indiqua qu'elle devait agir sans tarder, elle se dirigea vers eux et tira l'aînée vers elle.

\- Woh, woh, woh, on s'arrête là! Lunalika, tu calmes tout de suite tes pulsions sexuelles!

\- ...Euh... Ou-oui...!

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça, franchement?!

\- C'est pas de ma faute... Ça m'est venu comme ça, cette envie de le...

\- Non non, ça va aller comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de la suite! Maintenant tu te calmes, et tu ne tentes plus RIEN !

\- Oui oui, c'est bon... Pas besoin de me crier dessus comme ça, on dirait ma mère!

Leur mères... Leurs parents... C'est vrai qu'elles n'y avaient pas vraiment pensé. Les reverraient-ils un jour, ainsi que leur monde...? Et à part Yuuichi, est-ce que Hakuryuu, Shuu, Midorikawa, Hiroto, et tous les autres personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré, avait-ils des parents...?

\- Dites, est-ce que vous...

\- Au fait, comment s'appelle cet escalier déjà? La coupa Yuuichi.

Puis il ragarda la jeune fille qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

\- Je suis désolé, Alice, je t'ai coupée... Tu voulais dire quelque chose?

\- Oh, euh, non, non, ce n'est rien... Rougit-elle.

Elle regarda le mage, qui lui envoya un sourire. Ce qu'elle ressentait... c'était bien plus fort de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant. Tout à coup, elle su un peu ce que ressentait sa cousine avec Shuu il y a un instant. _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser des choses pareilles, moi?! Je deviens comme Lunalika, ma parole! Non, Alice, ôte tout ces choses sales de ton esprit!"_

\- Ça va? Demanda Yuuichi. Tu as l'air... perturbée. Et puis tu es toute rouge!

\- Je... je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que monter ces escaliers, ça me donne chaud... ça m'épuise...

\- MAIS CES ESCALIERS SONT INTERMINABLES! Pesta Midorikawa.

\- Je confirme... J'en peux plus, moi non plus... J'ai si chaud... Souffla Lunalika.

\- Le fait que tu aies chaud ne m'étonne pas, lui dit Alice.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là?!

\- J'insinues que contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai très bien remarqué que tu n'arrêtes pas d'embrasser Shuu partout depuis que je t'ai crié dessus.

\- N-Non! Raaah, pis laisse tomber... Je suis trop crevée pour pouvoir te répondre...

Sans attendre, Lunalika s'assit sur une marche de l'escaliers, dépourvue de forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lunalika?! On n'a pas le temps de se reposer!

\- Non, mais là si je continue je vais mourir... Dit-elle en s'affalant sur le mur de la tour.

\- Je n'ai qu'à te prendre sur mon dos, proposa gentiment Shuu.

\- C'EST VRAI...?!

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda Alice.

\- Non, et puis... J'avais l'habitude de prendre ma petite sœur sur mon dos... avant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur.

\- Oui, mais... Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Pitiéééé, aidez-moi... Gémit Midorikawa qui traînait derrière.

\- Mais vous êtes vite fatigués! S'exclama Hakuryuu. Bon, attends, j'ai une idée, je vais te redonner de l'énergie.

À ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de celui aux cheveux verts, avant de poser doucement une main sur son front et de fermer les yeux. Une aura de lumière ne tarda pas à l'entourer, puis au bout d'une minute tout s'arrêta. il retira sa main du front bronzé du chevalier, qui rouvrit les yeux lui aussi.

\- Alors, ça va mieux...? Demanda le garçon de Lumière.

\- Ouah, je me sens comme neuf! S'écria Midorikawa qui à présent semblait réellement en pleine forme.

\- C'est vraiment pratique, ça, lança Lunalika. Et tu peux faire la même chose, Shuu?

\- ...Pas exactement. C'est plus complexe, cela dépend aussi de la personnalité et du karma de la personne... Étant donné que mon pouvoir est négatif, on ne peut pas toujours savoir de quel côté cela pourra l'entraîner et comment cela pourrait l'influencer. L'aura d'Hakuryuu est de Lumière, donc elle attirera forcément de la bonté et de la force positive. Alors que moi, c'est tout le contraire : Elle est négative, et la sombreur n'a pas qu'un seul objectif. Mais l'aura négative n'est pas forcément mauvaise, en réalité elle est inspirée et crée des sentiments des hommes. Elle se mélange et se combine à toutes sortes de choses, telles que les éléments. L'aura de Lumière est constituée d'un seul élément : La Bontée, la Lumière comme le dit son nom. Ce n'est pas plus complexe. Alors que celle d'Ombre se sert de toutes les énergies restantes pour former ce qui forme ce brouillard de sombreur, et canalise les forces des sentiments des humains, que ce soit l'amour, l'espoir... Mais aussi la jalousie, la colère, la vengeance... ou... la culpabilité. Tout cela crée ce qu'on appelle l'énergie négative.

\- Tu es obligé de faire une longue tirade à chaque fois?! Je ne comprends plus rien, moi, à force! Tout ça me donne mal à la tête...! Geignit Lunalika qui était toujours assise.

\- ...Désolé, j'ai essayé d'expliquer du mieux que j'ai pu...

\- Tu es toujours fatiguée, Luna...? Parce qu'il faudrait peut-être repatir, là... Dit Alice.

\- OUI...!

\- Bon, je vais te transmettre de l'énergie, comme j'ai fait avec Midorikawa. À moins que tu ne préfères aller sur le dos de Shuu!

\- Ben... Rougit la jeune fille.

\- Tu préfères aller sur son dos plutôt que de recevoir de l'énergie?!

\- Oui! 'Y a pas de mal à ça, si?!

\- Laisse, Hakuryuu, cela ne me dérange pas, dit le noiraud en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis...

Shuu s'assit sur les marches devant Lunalika, ce qui lui permit de monter sur son dos. Une fois la jeune fille assise, il ne tarda pas à la serrer contre lui et à se relever.

\- ...Je ne te fais vraiment pas mal...? Tu as encore quelques blessures quand même...

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je guéris vite.

\- Tu es si... gentil... Murmura Lunalika. Et aussi si beau... si généreux... si... sensuel... et sexy aussi...

\- Okay, elle pête un plomb! Souffla Midorikawa.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé ça de Hiroto! Souria Hakuryuu.

\- Hey! Mais... Mais non! Et puis comment tu sais?! Enfin, comment tu le penses?!

\- Je vois en toi... Dit le dragon d'un sourire malsain.

\- A-Arrête de faire ça! Rougit ardûment le garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- Par exemple là, je vois que tu l'imagines... nu...

\- WAAH! ARRÊTE!

\- _Hin hin..._

\- Cool, je veux voir moi aussi...! Souffla Lunalika.

\- Merci pour moi... Soupira Shuu.

\- Nooooon, mais toi c'est pas pareeeeil! Tu es beaucoup plus pour moi...

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, Hakuryuu! Gémit Midorikawa rouge comme une framboise.

\- Haha... D'accord... Mais je blaguais tu sais, je n'ai pas ce tel pouvoir.

\- QU… QUOI?! Tu m'as manipulé!

\- Bah, j'ai dit quelque chose au hasard. Mais apparemment j'ai touché juste, n'est-ce-pas!

\- vous m'énervez, tous! Et puis d'ailleurs , tout m'énerve! J'en ai marre de grimper ce fichu escalier depuis trois quarts d'heure, j'en ai marre qu'Hiroto se soit fait capturer, J'EN AI MARRE PARCE QUE J'AI FAIM !

\- Chut, Mido, tu vas réveiller Lunalika! Le gronda Shuu d'une voix presque silencieuse.

\- Hein…?!

\- Oui, elle s'est endormie… Alors essaye de ne pas la réveiller, sinon elle sera encore plus pénible que d'habitude! S'exclama Alice.

Mais vu que Shuu lui lança un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux, elle cessa tout de suite ce sarcasme. Elle s'approcha de Yuuichi, avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Dis, Yuuichi… Si Shuu m'attaque, tu seras là pour m'aider, hein…?

\- _Haha…_ Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Dites, il n'y a vraiment que moi qui ai faim? Demanda Midorikawa.

\- Oui!

\- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose? Demanda la pistache en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Oui… Le corps de Shuu… Dit Lunalika dans son sommeil.

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre, soupira Alice.

\- Moi, je veux bien un jus de framboise, annonça Hakuryuu.

\- Je dois avoir ça… Dit Midorikawa en fouillant dans son sac et en en ressortant une bouteille remplie de jus rouge vif.

Il le tendit au dragon, qui le prit en se léchant la lèvre d'avance.

\- Tu n'en veux pas, toi?

\- Non merci J'ai vécu une assez mauvaise expérience avec les framboieses il n'y a pas longtemps. Et toi Shuu, tu ne veux rien?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Enfin ! La sortie! S'écria Alice en voyant la lourde porte en bois qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Cet escalier n'est donc pas infini!

\- C'est quand même étrange, les escaliers continuent… constata Yuuichi.

\- On s'en fiche, pour nous la sortie c'est ici! S'écria Midorikawa en sautant sur la porte et en tournant vivement la poignée.

Mais ce qu'il vit juste après lui ôta de suite son enthousiasme.

\- Eh ben…? Pourquoi tu n'avances pas ? Demanda Shuu qui était derrière et qui ne voyait rien.

\- Il est encore vivant, ou…? Demanda le dragon en voyant le garçon pétrifié.

Alice se mit à sa hauteur, et pu très bien apercevoir pourquoi celui-ci ne bougeait plus. En effet, ce qu'il avaient devant eux était choquant. Il y avait juste un mur en pierre noire, avec une phrase gravée dessus :

 _Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir, bande de nazes!_

\- Oh non… C'est pas possible… Hallucina la cadette.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin?! (eh bien oui, dans un escalier en colimaçon comme ça, il est difficile de bien voir devant soit, surtout quand il y a des gens!)

\- .…Fausse alerte, reprit Alice en soupirant.

\- Il me semblait étrange aussi que les escaliers continuent en haut. C'est une tour, et si notre objectif est d'aller au sommet, alors les marches devraient se terminer au même moment que la porte de sortie.

\- Merci, mais tes réflexions, tu peux te les garder! S'exclama Shuu. On est quand même pas si bêtes au point de ne pas comprendre ça!

\- Hey, tu ne parles pas comme ça à Yuuichi, okay?! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi!

\- Oh, mais c'est que ça t'énerve quand je lui parle ainsi…

\- Grrrr!

\- Calme-toi, Alice, lui répondit le bleuté.

Il lui prit la main, avant d'annoncer :

\- Allez, il faut continuer, on ne va pas rester là quand même.

Ils montèrent quelques marches, avant de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un manquait.

\- Hey, attendez… Il ne manque pas quelqu'un, là?

\- Non , je ne crois pas!

\- Bah non, on est tous là.

\- Mais si, j'ai l'impression que c'est… Plus calme.

\- Bah c'est normal, Lunalika elle dort et Midorikawa, ben… Mais c'est vrai ça, il est où lui?!

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, et en effet, le pseudo-chevalier n'était pas là.

\- Mince, mais il est où? Il ne nous a pas suivis, c'est pas vrai!

\- Il doit être resté en bas, devant la porte. À moins qu'il n'ai fait demi-tour et qu'il n'ait tout redescendu…

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir.

\- ...Qu'est ce qu'il se passe...? Dit doucement Lunalika en se réveillant et en se frottant les yeux.

\- On a perdu Midorikawa! Lui annonça Shuu tandis qu'ils couraient presque dans les escaliers en sens inverse.

\- Tu sais quoi Shuu? Je T'AIME!

\- ...Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour les déclarations... Ajouta-t-il en affichant un léger sourire.

\- Hey, Romeo et Juliet, c'est pas le moment! Il faut vite retrouver Midorikawa! S'écria le garçon à la queue de cheval.

Ils dévalèrent ainsi les marches qu'ils venait d'enjamber il y a juste une instant, sauf le garçon aux couettes en plumes qui allait plus doucement à cause de la jeune fille qu'il avait sur le dos. Lorsqu'il approchèrent de l'endroit prévu, Alice, qui était devant, se stoppa net en voyant ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? Demanda Yuuichi.

\- Il n'y a pas Midorikawa?

\- Chut! Regardez…

Ce qu'ils virent les firent grand ouvrir les yeux. Midorikawa était couché sur les marches devant la porte, les yeux clos comme s'il était dans un sommeil profond. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. Ce qui attirait surtout leur attention, c'était la fille qui flottait juste au dessus de lui, à demi-transparente tel un esprit. Mais elle n'avait rien d'un esprit comme on les voyait dans les films d'horreur ou les maisons hantées. La peau basanée et les cheveux noirs flottants, elle était d'une beauté et d'une tranquilité incomparable. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette légère ornée de pierres de différentes couleurs, qui flottait dans les airs au même rythme que ses cheveux, et avait comme des marques noires de cercle sur le bras et les jambes, qui ne faisait que faire resplendir son allure fantasmagorique. D'une voix enivrante et douce, elle susurra :

\- Est-ce toi…? Tu es... Si différent...

Elle caressa le visage de l'adolescent encore endormi, comme intriguée par lui.

\- Qui est tu, au juste...? Tu n'es pas lui...

Hakuryuu voulu s'approcher pour mieux voir cette mystérieuse jeune fille, mais trébucha maladroitement comme ne le ferait sans doute jamais quelqu'un de son rang, ce qui fit immédiatemment sursauter la jeune fille qui se retourna en direction des "explorateurs". Elle ne put empêcher un petit cri lorsqu'elle aperçu les cinq personnes qui la fixait.

\- Ne-Ne t'inquiète pas! S'exclama Hakuryuu. Nous ne voulions pas te faire peur, nous sommes désolés...!

Mais la jeune fille recula face à l'adolescent au regard mature. Ses yeux, sa carrure l'effrayaient. Shuu, qui venait (enfin) de reposer Lunalika mais qui restait néanmoins accroché à son bras, s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire quoi que ce soit, nous voulons juste récupérer notre ami...

La jeune fille se décrispa face à la voix douce et au regard apaisant du garçon à l'énergie négative.

\- Quel est ton nom...? Demanda Yuuichi qu'on n'entendait décidément pas assez.

\- ...Je m'appelle... Kamilia...

\- Et d'où vient-tu, Kamilia?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus! C'est comme s'il y avait un grand vide dans ma tête, comme si je n'étais plus rien! Le temps... Semble s'être arrêté... Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, ni à quoi je sers...

\- Tout à l'heure, tu semblais... Penser que notre ami était quelqu'un que tu connaissais.

Kamilia ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Mon... Mon frère... Il a disparu, je l'ai perdu! Où est-il... Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est dur, trop dur! Non, je ne veux pas!

\- Calme-toi! Lui dit doucement Hakuryuu, voyant que la jeune fille était en pleine panique.

\- Essaie de te rappeller... Comment s'appelait ton frère..? Demanda Alice.

\- Il... Il s'appelait... Leo... Oui, c'est ça, Leo! Dit-elle les mains toujours appuiées sur les tempes.

\- À présent, essaie de te souvenir de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Pourquoi est-tu ici, dans cette Escalier Infini?

\- Il... Il y a longtemps... Où peut-être même il y a seulement quelques jours, je ne sais plus... J'étais avec mon frère, en train de... de me balader dans un village... Je ne sais plus lequel. Puis il m'a pris par la main et... Ça y est, je me souviens...! Il a vu comme un tourbillon noir, et... il a trébuché et il est tombé dedans... J'ai voulu le rattraper, mais je suis tombée dedans aussi. Et je me suis retrouvée ici... à errer, depuis je ne sais combien de temps... Des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années peut-être! J'ai tellement perdu la notion du temps, et ce qu'était mon réel monde...

\- Merci, tu as réussi à te souvenir, dit Shuu en baissant la tête. Et... Je sais sans doute d'où tu viens...

\- Tu connais mes origines? Dis-moi ce que tu sais, je t'en supplie! S'exclama la jeune fille en s'approchant plus que près du garçon, ce qui déplut quelque peu à Lunalika.

\- Eh bien... C'est long à expliquer... Eh puis, c'est... une triste histoire.

\- Peu importe ; Je veux l'entendre, j'ai déjà attendu bien longtemps ici et un peu de temps en plus de fera aucune différence.

\- Si tu le souhaites... C'était il y a très longtemps, il vivait sur cette terre un peuple se nourrissant de l'énergie négative des choses, et en faisait offrande de sacrifice aux Dieux. Ce peuple était un grand peuple, qui gouvernait les autres de par sa puissance et sa richesse. Mais un jour, il a disparu... D'une... façon mystérieuse. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis, ces terres et ce territoire ont été recouverts par la nature et par l'oubli. Et... D'après tes marques et des vêtements, j'en déduis que tu fais partie de ce peuple disparu.

\- Mon peuple a... disparu? Toute ma famille... Tout le village... Tout ça est tombé dans l'oubli, et je n'ai rien pu faire!

\- Non, ce n'est pas te ta faute! Personne... n'a rien pu faire.

\- Tu étais l'un d'entre eux...?

\- ...Oui. Mais je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

La jeune fille aux cheveux onyx se tut, comprenant que le cœur du garçon avait été aussi blessé que le sien.

\- Mais... Mon frère... Où est-il-passé?

\- Logiquement, il devrait avoir été emmené ici avec toi, conclut Yuuichi.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas où il est...

\- Nous pouvons t'aider à le retrouver, si tu veux!

\- Je veux bien...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Yuuichi, il ne doit pas être loin.

\- Eh, attendez, et Hiroto?! On ne va pas le laisser aux mains de Xanark pendant ce temps!

\- Mido, tu la fermes avec ton Hiroto! Ça commence vraiment à nous saoûler! S'énerva Alice.

Suite à cette phrase, le garçon se tut immédiatement.

\- Bon, réfléchissons. Personne ne s'y connaît en portails noirs ou en trucs du genre?

-...

\- Super, ça va nous aider. Yuuichi, tu n'y connais rien toi?

\- ...Non, désolé... Cette civilisation est très ancienne, il n'existe aucun livre ou ouvrage sur elle...

\- Et toi, Shuu? Bizarrement, tu as l'air de t'y connaître dessus...

Celui-ci déglutit, avant de dire d'une voix impassive :

\- Non, je ne connais pas l'origine de ce portail.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de choses sur ce peuple alors que même Yuuichi n'y connaît rien? Demanda Lunalika.

\- ...Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Hashtag Jim Moralès!

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Shuu!

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas en parler! C'est trop long, et... trop triste.

\- Oui, bon, on ne va pas l'embêter plus longtemps avec ça. S'il ne veut pas nous en parler, il ne veut pas nous en parler, c'est tout, dit Alice.

\- Mais je veux savoir, moi! S'exclamèrent Lunalika et Midorikawa en cœur.

\- Bon, et pour mon petit frère, vous pouvez m'aider...? Demnda doucement Kamilia.

\- Euh, oui, excuse-nous... C'est que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idée...

\- Je sais, on n'a qu'à regarder dans le livre des Quêtes! S'écria la pistache.

\- Ouah, bonne idée! Pour une fois que tu dis quelques chose d'intelligent!

\- Hé!

\- Bon allez, donne-moi ton sac! Il doit être dedans! Dit Alice en lui prenant son sac à dos.

Elle fouilla alors dedans, aidée par sa cousine vu que le sac était bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et surtout que dedans tout était entassé en bazar.

\- Je sens du papier! Dit Lunalika en tirant un objet vers elle.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit l'objet qu'elle avait tiré.

\- Oh non, ce n'est qu'une carte...

\- Attends, elle peut peut-être nous aider! S'écria Hakuryuu en la lui prenant.

Il la mit devant lui et lut à voix haute :

\- "Messieurs Lunar, Queue-De-Ver, Pattemolle et Cornegrue sont fiers de vous présenter... La Carte de Maraudeur".

\- Hein?!

\- Où-est-ce que tu as eu ça, Mido?!

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un mec bizarre avec des lunettes et une cicatrice qui nous l'a donné il y a longtemps. Il disait qu'il n'en voulait plus, que ça faisait partie de son ancienne vie...

\- C'est bizarre, il y a des pas dessus... Et il bougent...

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Soupira Alice.

\- Oui, bon, je la range, dit Lunalika en la prenant et en la remettant dans le sac en cuir marron. Elle ne nous sert à rien.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle allait nous aider à retrouver Hiroto, dit Midorikawa.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

\- Pffff... Soupira Alice en se mettant une main sur le visage.

\- Quoi?

\- Non, c'est juste que je trouve que franchement vous vous êtes bien trouvés.

\- Ah bon? Bah, merci...

\- Tiens, voilà le livre des Quêtes! Je l'ai trouvé! S'écria Hakuryuu en fouillant lui aussi dans le sac.

\- Lis-nous ce qu'il y a écrit!

\- Mais je ne sais pas quelle page c'est, moi...!

\- Regarde au sommaire.

\- Ah, bah oui. Alors... Comment devenir riche..., comment changer de sexe..., comment retrouver sa brosse à dents, toute l'histoire de Suncitizen et du royaume du Roi Taiyo, retrouver un petit garçon qui serait tombé accidentellement dans un portail noir alors que sa sœur avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais qui serait tombée elle aussi... Ça y est, j'ai trouvé! Alors, page 107... Il est écrit :

 _Si vous lisez ce passage, c'est que vous aimez bien aider les gens, et je vous en félicite. Ou alors que vous êtes très con. Mais bref, grosomodo vous cherchez la solution. Ce n'est pas très facile. Les portails noirs vous emmènent toujours dans les profondeurs de la terre, là où tout est ténèbres et noirceur. Toutes les personnes ayant traversé ces portails ne sont pas forcément transportés au même endroit, même s'il s'agit du même portail. Même comme tout doit bien finir, il suffit d'une seule formule pour toutes les emmener près de vous : vous devez prononcer trois fois "Neshalaw Venobah"._

\- C'est tout?! S'écria lunalika.

\- Apparement, oui...

\- Bah, alors, disons-le! Allez : _Neshalaw Venobah, Neshalaw Venobah, Neshalaw Venobah!_

\- Ça au moins c'est direct!

Tout le monde regarda autour de lui (ce qui est un peu ironique, dans un sens, vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans un escalier vraiment très étroit). C'est là qu'ils virent tous quelqu'un sortir du mur. Le garçon regarda ceux qu'il avait en face de lui, avant de lancer d'une voix douce :

\- Merci de m'avoir libéré. J'étais enfermé dans ce mur depuis si longtemps déjà...

\- Attends, comment peut-on être enfermé dans un mur?!

\- Laisse tomber ; Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

\- Je vois, dit Yuuichi. Ce mur était comme une limite entre eux, comme quelque chose qui les empêchaient de se rejoindre.

\- Ni-san! S'écria Kamilia en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

Elle le serra contre elle, avant de le lâcher et de s'exclamer :

\- Mais... comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer chez nous?

Puis elle se souvint des paroles que Shuu avait prononcées il y a un instant plus tôt. Il n'y avit plus de chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...?

\- Qu'y a t-il Onii-chan?

\- Il n'y a... plus de chez nous. Notre peuple a... disparu.

\- Je peux vous envoyer à Luminariany-Blossom, le pouvoir de la lumière pourra vous faire revivre. Enfin... vous serez toujours des spectres... vous avez été capturés dans le Dark Eye, et jamais vous ne pourrez retrouver vos corps matériels.

\- Mais, pourquoi veux-tu les envoyer là-bas? Suncitizen ou un autre endroit ne serait pas mieux? Demanda Shuu.

\- Non, la Terre d'en Bas est bien trop dangereuse. Il ne pourront pas y vivre, elle est dépourvue de toute énergie magique et célèste. Le Royaume du Ciel est beaucoup plus adapté, et plus spécialement Luminariany-Blossom. De plus, grâce à son énergie positive et lumineuse, leur corps immatériels seront baignés de clarté et de pureté et donc ne se dissoudra pas.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est la meilleure idée.

\- Vous êtes prêts? Rajouta Hakuryuu.

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Au revoir, et... merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Ah oui, et... je suis celle qui hantait cette tour, et je sais donc tout sur elle. Comme vous m'avez aidée à retrouver mon frère et à prtir d'ici, je vais vous avouer le mot de passe pour se retrouver dans la salle du tône de Xanark... C'est _Satanum_.

Lunalika allait protester, mais Hakuryuu les avait déjà fait disparaître et téléportés loin d'ici.

\- Voilà... Ils doivent être en paix maintenant.

\- Attends mais tu les as tués ou quoi?!

\- Mais non! C'est une façon de dire qu'à présent ils sont en paix et en harmonie avec lumière!

\- Mouais... Et puis elle aurait pu nous le dire avant, le mot de passe, quand même!

\- Si elle ne l'a pas fait, je suppose que c'est parce qu'lle éensaotvqu'on allait partir de suite sans l'aider.

\- Mais, on est pas si fourbes, tout de même!

\- Bah, elle ne pouvait pas savoir en nous voyant. Elle a eu raison, je trouve.

\- Oui, bon, maintenant il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille voir Xanark non?! Et puis trouver Hiroto!

\- Mais oui, Mido... Allez, qui dit le mot de passe?

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on le prononce tous en même temps ; Chaque personne qui le dit sera téléporté, donc si une seule personne le dit elle partira mais pas les autres, conclut Yuuichi.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Allez, tous ensemble!

\- _Satanum!_


	12. Chap 12: La bataille finale

En une fraction de seconde, le décor changea et les murs de pierre et l'escalier se métamorphosèrent en une grande salle sombre avec un carrelage marbré, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies et le peu de clarté qui arrivait à passer à travers les vitraux à demi recouverts par de grands rideaux noirs.

Xanark les attendait, assis sur un grand fauteuil.

\- Tiens, on dirait bien que vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici...

\- Tu avais prévu notre venue?! Et tu pourrais nous montrer ta face qu'on sache au moins si celui a qui on a affaire est moche ou pas! Pesta Lunalika.

Il fit une caresse au chat qu'il avait près de lui puis il se leva.

On ne voyait pas son visage, caché par un masque noir. Autrement dit, on aurait dit qu'il avait un trou noir à la place de son visage, un vide intersidéral.

\- _Hin hin..._ Honnêtement, je suis surpris que vous soyez arrivés jusqu'ici. Je doutais déjà sur le fait que vous arriviez juqu'au Dark Eye, alors jusqu'à ma salle du trône...

\- En même temps, si vous n'aviez pas que des robots et des hologrammes hyper faciles à manipuler et qui ne se désactivent simplement qu'à l'aide d'une tour, je pense que cela nous aurait rendu la tâche plus difficile! S'exclama Alice.

\- Oui, mais vous savez, c'est dur d'obtenir assez d'argent de notre temps, et de construire des appareils et des machines convenables... Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai aussi des amis fidèles à mon service. Et puis, je sens que je vais en avoir sept de plus...

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là?!

\- Oh, juste qu'avoir à mon service deux personnes contenant chacune des plus grandes énergies du monde, une puissante guerrière, deux chevaliers, un mage qui a un savoir extrêmement étendu et une jeune fille vivifiante me plairait et me servirait beaucoup...

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir! Cria Alice.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit _deux chevaliers..._ Cela veut dire que vous savez ou se trouve Hiroto!

\- Bien sûr que je le sais! C'est moi qui l'ai capturé...

\- Rendez-le nous tout de suite!

\- Encore cette phrase que l'on ne dit qu'à un méchant... C'est à dire moi. Je vous croyais plus intelligents, après tout ce que vous avez traversé. Franchement, vous me croyez aussi débile pour que je le libère et que je vous laisse tous partir tranquillement? C'est pitoyable... Vous me faites bien rire.

\- Rire n'est pas d'option pour ce moment présent. Rendez-nous immédiatement Hiroto et les parents du jeune garçon.

\- Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous croyez encore à ça! Et bien je ne vais faire attendre personne : C'était moi, ce petit garçon.

\- QUOI?! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

\- Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce que vous espériez?! Que comme ça, j'allais capurer deux adultes, pour m'amuser... Sachez une chose, mes chers : Je ne fais jamais rien si ça n'a pas d'utilité. Alors, je vous l'avoue haut et fort : Oui, ce petit garçon c'était moi, et c'est moi également qui ait tout inventé! Et dans quel but? Ah ça... C'est un autre sujet.

\- Et bien, parlez-nous en, nous sommes interréssés! Pourquoi donc nous avoir emmenés ici?! Qu'avons-nous de si important pour vous pour que vous nous fassiez faire un tel voyage?!

\- Oh, mais ce serait trop facile si je disais tout maintenant. Tiens, je vais rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes...

À ces mots, Xanark se retourna et se dirigea vers un coin du mur, où il tira un levier.

On entendit un bruit lourd, puis une cage en cube noire avec des piques sortit du plafond et descendit lentement, s'arrêtant au dessus du sol. Avec à l'intérieur... Hiroto.

\- HIROTO! S'écria Midorikawa en courant vers la cage de fer.

\- Mido!

\- C'est ça, va voir ton chéri... Ça ne va pas le délivrer! Dit Xanark avec un rire mauvais.

\- Hiroto... Je ferai tout pour te délivrer...

\- Mais oui, c'est ça! Pffff, qu'est-ce que c'est niais... _Je suis bien content d'être méchant, moi..._

\- Raaah, mais il va arrêter d'être sarcastique, celui-là?! S'énerva Alice.

\- Bah quoi, je suis un méchant après tout, non...? Oh, et puis tout ça m'ennuie. Je vais vous raconter le réel but de votre présence ici, tel un final de film américain... Tout à commencé quand... Non, on va commencer un peu moins loin. Alors...

Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand une bruit de baiser bien langoureux se fit entendre dans toute la pièce et le coupa dans sa tirade. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir... Shuu et Lunalika, plutôt bien plongés dans leurs gestes. Alice ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de s'écrier d'une voix énervée :

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux là?! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça?!

Les deux adolescents se détachèrent, et regardèrent Alice d'un air innocent, alors qu'un filet de bave les reliait encore.

\- Non mais je vous dérange pas là, j'éspère?! Le respect, vous en avez rien à foutre, où...?

\- Excusez-nous... lança-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Bon, je reprends, à moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ai quelque chose à rajouter où ne veuille embrasser quelqu'un?!

\- Alice, elle aimerait bien-

\- La ferme, Lunalika!

Le coup de coude dans les côtes lui arracha un petit cri, bien qu'elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

\- Donc, je disais : Voyez-vous, je suis quelqu'un qui est avide de pouvoir et depuis ma plus tendre enfance on m'a appris a diriger un royaume. Mais cela ne m'a pas suffi, il fallait que j'étende mon pouvoir au-delà des limites... Malheureusement, on ne me prend pas au sérieux car je n'ai aucun peuple, et par conséquent aucune armée. Les autres royaumes sont difficiles à conquérir avec seulement des robots contrôlés. J'étais en train de réfléchir à la façon de développer mon armement quand j'ai trouvé une idée des plus intelligentes... utiliser votre ADN humain. Je rêve depuis longtemps de quitter ce monde pour un autre, plus intéressant, plus... faible. Et vous retirer votre code humain et le mettre en moi serait la meilleure possibilité pour moi d'aller dans votre monde! Actuellement, je ne peux pas, puisque je possède les codes de ce monde sans limite. Mais si je possède le vôtre... Alors enfin, je pourrai accéder à votre monde, et le conquérir! Par contre, vous, vous ne pourrez plus jamais y retourner... Quel dommage! Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange tant que ça, si..? Vous avez l'air d'être tellement bien ici... Après, comment vous êtes apparues ainsi et avez réussi à faire la transition d'un monde à un autre, ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, et je ne sais toujours pas. Mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. L'idée que je venais d'avoir était parfaite : Il fallait juste que je vous attire ici...

\- Et maintenant, comment allez-vous faire?!

Xanark ne répondit pas à l'impatiente Lunalika et fit apparaître une sorte d'ordinateur central, avant d'appuyer sur les touches.

\- Pourquoi les touches sont des couleurs? Et qu'est-ce que tu tapes?!

\- Tu m'ennuies avec tes questions, jeune fille insolente! Tais-toi un peu et regarde.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, puis au dessus : rien ne se produisait.

\- Euh, y'a rien, là...

\- Oups, j'ai dû oublier une manipulation, rajouta-t-il en corrigeant son erreur. Ah, voilà !

Deux robots humanoïdes sortirent d'un placard caché de la pièce et allaient vers tout le petit monde regroupé. Ils saisirent tout les deux les deux filles de l'autre monde et les emmenèrent avec eux. Elles pouvaient se débattre autant qu'elles le pouvaient, il n'y avait rien à faire : les robots les tenaient fermement et il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

\- Lâche-moi, éspèce de... machine!

\- Il n'obéit qu'à moi, tu m'en vois désolé jeune fille, lança Xanark arborant un sourire machiavélique.

\- C'est ça, fais ton malin! Ta superiorité ne durera pas! Les méchants perdent toujours! Et puis on a de vils héros parmi notre groupe!

...De vils héros qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce...

Xanark appuya sur un autre bouton et un robot apporta une cage ou il jetta et enferma les deux filles dedans.

\- Argh! T'aurais pas pu trouver une cage plus grande?! C'est tout petit!

\- À quoi veux-tu jouer?! Cette cage est la seule que j'ai, je t'ai déjà dit que le budjet est réduit, je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter une cage au besoin de qui j'enferme dedans!

\- Ben t'avais qu'à pas nous enfermer, idiot! D'ailleurs, laisse-nous sortir!

Xanark poussa un long soupir, se demandant quand elle comprendrait enfin que s'il les avait enfermées, ce n'était pas pour les libérer après.

\- Hors de question. Je ne voudrait pas laisser filer de si beaux morceaux...

\- De si beaux morceaux?! Tu nous a pris pour de la viande, ou quoi?!

\- Non, mais vous avez ce dont j'ai besoin, donc je vais vous garder quelques temps.

\- Mais... Et pourquoi vous ne bougez pas depuis tout à l'heure?! Cria Lunalika vers les autres.

\- Oh, mais ça c'est juste parce que je les ai figés... Tout ça n'aurait pas été si facile sinon. Bon allez, je les libère, vu que vous êtes déjà enfermées...

Il claqua les doigts, et en effet les quatre personnes furent aussitôt libérées de leur pétrification.

Chacun d'eux se précipita vers la cage où étaient enfermées les deux jeunes filles, tentant vainement d'ouvrir la porte avec force, mais sans résultat.

\- Gnnn... Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir!

\- Shuu, Hakuryuu, Yuuichi... Sortez-nous de là! Se plaignit l'aîné.

\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre?! S'exclama Sarcastiquement Midorikawa.

\- C'est quoi cette manie à tous de vous précipiter sur une cage à chaque fois que j'enferme quelqu'un?! Ce sont des cages en fer noir, forgées dans le plus solide des métaux! Et vous espérez pouvoir l'ouvrir?!

\- Hakuryuu, tu as bien ouvert la serrure d'où était enfermé Shuu tout à l'heure! Recommence! Cria Lunalika, ce qui ressembait bien plus à un ordre qu'à une simple demande.

\- Je vais essayer...

Mais dès qu'il tenta de reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant, il se crispa et se tint la tête en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

\- Aaargg... J'ai maaal!

Et ce fut au tour de Shuu de se tordre de douleur, criant tout autant.

\- Shuu! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Cria-t-elle en s'adressant à Xanark.

\- Ces deux-là détiennent une énergie bien trop puissante. Il est hors de question que je les laisse détruire mon plan comme ils pourraient si facilement le faire.

\- Lâchez-les tout de suite! Cria Yuuichi en envoyant un rayon bleuté de son sceptre, ce qui déstabilisa Xanark et le fit perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur les deux adolescents à l'énergie opposée.

\- Raah, sale morveux!

\- Genre on dirait la Team Rocket avec Sacha, cette réplique, là!

\- Euh... Lunalika, c'est pas vraiment le moment de sortir un truc comme ça...

\- Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fait! S'écria le maître du Dark Eye d'un air énervé.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr!

À ces mots, Yuuichi se transforma en un clin d'œil en son armure flashy bleutée, avant d'envoyer un nouveau rayon de magie sur leur ennemi.

Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, et se retrouva couché par terre. Il ne bougeait plus, comme s'il était inconscient.

\- Euh... Tu l'as eu, Yuuichi? Il est carrément mort ou il est juste évanoui..? Demanda Midorikawa.

\- Je ne sais pas, mes rayons ne sont pas censés être si puissants!

Shuu et Hakuryuu s'approchèrent de lui, afin de mieux voir ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Il a l'air inconscient... Mais on devrait-

\- _Aha!_ Je te tiens, toi! Ne jamais me sous-estimer et baisser sa garde! Cria Xanark en attrapant violemment Shuu par le bras.

\- Aïe!

\- J'étais sûre que ça ne pouvait pas être si facile... Soupira Alice.

\- Alors comme ça, je ne t'ai pas assez torturé? Tu en veux plus?

\- Nooon!

\- Lâchez-le! Cria Hakuryuu en tentant de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

\- Grrr... Mais vous allez me laisser faire mon plan tranquillement oui?! Dit-il en poussant le garçon de lumière à plusieurs mètres.

\- Hakuryuu! ça va?! Cria Lunalika.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut le plus s'inquiéter...

La jeune fille tourna la tête et vit Xanark tenant fermement le garçon des ténèbres, prêt à lui faire tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tiens, et si je te retirais TOUTE ton énergie négative? Je ne t'en avais retiré qu'une part, mais on dirait bien que tu as tout récupéré... D'autant plus qu'une telle énergie me serait immensément utile! Bon, si je te la subtilise intégralement, tu mourras, mais après tout ce n'est pas très important...

\- Nooon! Lâchez-moi! Cria Shuu en se débattant.

\- Shuu! Non! Cria Lunalika à son tour.

\- Vous êtes si pathétiques, à crier comme ça. Comme si ça allait y changer quelque chose...

Xanark posa sa main sur le front de Shuu, qui s'endormit aussitôt.

\- Ça, c'est fait! Maintenant, prépare-toi à mourir!

Midorikawa eut une idée de génie a cet instant là. Il sortit de son sac la potion d'invisibilité donnée par Shindou et bu une gorgée. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt?!

\- Hé! S'écria Lunalika qui l'avait aperçue. Qu'est-ce que...

Le garçon aux cheveux verts disparu avant que Lunalika ne puisse finir sa phrase. Celui-ci profita de l'avantage d'être invisible pour se placer derrière Xanark et lui donner un bon coup de pied.

\- Aïheu! Qui a osé...?

Il se retourna mais ne vit personne, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et qui le fit encore plus rager.

\- Tsurugi! Cria-t-il énervé.

Un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Yuuichi sortit de la pénombre. Ca se voyait qu'ils étaient frères, ils avaient les même yeux. Par contre, il avait l'air beaucoup plus méchant, il avait une peau blafarde qui lui ferait ressembler à un vampire.

\- Oui, maître...?

\- Est-ce toi qui m'a frappé le derrière...?

\- Non, maître, je ne ferais pas une chose pareille.

\- Kyosuke! S'écria Yuuichi en aperçant le serviteur du maître du Dark Eye.

Celui-ci jeta un rapide regard vers son frère, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

\- Mais qui est-ce, alors...?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, mon maître.

\- Kyosuke! Pourquoi tu lui obéis?!

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, mon maître?

\- Non, Tsurugi, tu peux y aller. Et dépêche-toi, la vaisselle ne va ps se finir toute seule!

Yuuichi s'approcha de son frère, et essaya de le tirer vers lui.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi, toi !

\- Kyosuke, je suis venu pour te chercher !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je suis très bien ici !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, dis-moi ! Pourquoi as-tu changé du jour au lendemain ?!

\- Je t'ai dit... de me lâcher!

Yuuichi lâcha prise sous ce violent coup de la part de son frère.

\- Kyosuke... Murmura Yuuichi.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini votre petite mascarade? Je peux retirer tranquillement l'énergie négative de ce gamin sans que personne ne m'interrompe?

\- Eh, Shuu c'est pas un gamin! Pesta Lunalika.

\- Comparé à moi, si... Vous ne savez pas durant combien d'années j'ai vécu!

\- Même si Shuu a l'apparence d'un garçon de quinze ans, en réalité il est resté bien longtemps à travers les âges... Murmura Hakuryuu.

\- Enfin bref, ma vie passée est passée. C'est inutile de-

\- _Le passé est passéééééé !_

\- Merci Elsa, mais ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Mais... C'était qui cette femme qui vient d'apparaître et de disparaître?!

\- Peu importe, c'est sans importance. Il faut à présent se concentrer sur cette énergie que j'essaie de soustraire depuis tout à l'heure!

Énervé, Midorikawa (toujours invisible) donna un nouveau coup de pied à Xanark, mais au ventre cette fois.

\- Ourgff!

Il lâcha sa prise toujours inconsciente, qui s'effondra par terre.

\- Mmh, ce garçon doit être protégé par une force qui m'empêche de le toucher. Bah, après tout ce n'est pas si grave ; Je vais commencer par vous, jeunes filles... Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la grande cage de fer ou étaient enfermées les deux cousines.

Après avoir fait tourner la clé dans la serrure, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, avant d'attraper les deux filles avec force dans chacune de ses mains.

\- Alors, par laquelle vais-je commencer...?

\- Dégage tes sales pattes de moi, sale vermine! Pesta Lunalika.

\- Je commencerai par toi, petite insolente!

\- JE-NE-SUIS-PAS PETITE! Cria-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de pied entre les jambes de son agresseur.

Celui-ci se tordit de douleur, libérant les deux personne qu'il détenait. Lunalika se précipita sur Shuu, qui ouvrait doucement les paupières.

\- Shuu! Shuu! Non, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie! Reste avec moi! J'ai besoin de toi, ne me quitte pas! S'écria-t-elle en le secouant.

\- N-Ni-chan... arrête de me secouer comme ça... je vais te la donner, cette pomme...

\- Ho, c'est pas ta petite sœur, là! C'est moi, Lunalika! Réveille-toi, Shuu!

\- Je... Hein...?

\- Oh mon dieu, il va mourir! Il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, VITE!

\- M-Mais non, je vais très- MPH!

\- Toi, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait! S'écria Alice en menaçant Xanark avec son épée tandis qu'il était à terre et que Lunalika était à moitié en train d'étouffer Shuu.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Lunalika sauve une vie au moins une fois si c'est comme ça qu'elle fait du bouche-à-bouche... Dit Hakuryuu en l'observant.

\- Ah, et vous croyez que ça va être si facile que ça?! S'écria Xanark.

\- _À toutes les unités! Individu trouvé dans le secteur A5-G du Dark Eye, salle du trône de la Forteresse!_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! S'écria Midorikawa qui était redevenu visible.

Personne ne semblait en avoir la réponse, même Xanark semblait être totalement étonné. Mais ils le furent encore plus lorsque quatre personnes habillés en une sorte de tenue de soldat fluo débarquèrent dans la pièce.

\- Baissez tous vos armes! S'écria un garçon aux cheveux blancs avec d'épaisses lunettes, qui paraissait être leur chef.

Tout le monde obéit, perplexes et ne comprenant rien, et surtout ne voulant pas être désintégrés au laser.

\- Qu-Que voulez-vous?! Parvint à articuler Midorikawa.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. En réalité, nous sommes surtout là pour cette homme, derrière vous! S'écria-t-il en désignant Xanark.

\- Allez vous-en de ma Forteresse! Répliqua celui-ci.

\- Oh que non, pas pour l'instant! Soldats Alpha, Beta et Gamma, occupez-vous de lui!

\- Oui, Chef Saru! Dirent en cœur trois soldats habillés identiquement.

Ils s'approchèrent du "méchant", avant de faire apparaître une sorte de bulle qui l'entoura et l'enferma. Celui-ci tenta de crier, de frapper contre la paroi, mais cette vitre (enfin... Si c'était vraiment une vitre?) semblait décidément imbrisable et indestructible.

\- Mais, euh... Ils emmènent Xanark, là!

\- Oui, Alice, tu as bel est bien raison... Acquiesça Hakuryuu.

\- Mais... Quelqu'un les connaît?!

Personne ne répondit, étant dans le même état d'incompréhension que la jeune fille.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers eux, avant de leur dire d'une voix enchanteresse :

\- Excusez-nous pour tout cela... Permettez-moi de vous expliquer. Nous faisons partie de l'UEGSP, l'Unité d'Élite de la Génération de la Seconde Phase. Nous venons de la SPI, la Société de Protection des individus. Oui, ça fait beaucoup de sigles! Cette société de protection se trouve près de Toronto, mais elle doit rester secrète. C'est pour cela que très peu de personnes savent où elle se trouvent, ou même connaissent son existence. Xanark était un individu très recherché il y a quelques temps, puis nous n'avons plus du tout eu de nouvelles de lui. Nous étions loin de penser que c'était au Dark Eye qu'il s'était réfugié...

\- Mais, comment avez-vous su qu'il était ici?

\- Oh, ça, c'est un de mes amis d'enfance qui m'a aidé. Il s'appelle Fei Rune... Il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il vous avait rencontré et que vous vouliez vous rendre au Dark Eye, pour voir Xanark. Étant donné que nous n'avions aucune autre piste et que j'ai confiance en Fei, nous avons réunis nos meilleurs agents et soldats et nous sommes mis en route.

\- Vous avez mis longtemps à arriver en tout cas! Souffla Lunalika qui avait fini son soi disant "exercice de sauvetage".

\- Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous toutes ces armes et cet équipement si futuristes, alors que pourtant Toronto est une ville côtière arriérée et sans réelle modernisation? Demanda Alice.

\- Aha, c'est que Mademoiselle s'y connaît! C'est tout simplement parce que nous avons un formidable professeur nommé Hubert Farnsworth, qui vient du futur et qui nous a construit de formidables machines. Mais attention, secret professionnel, hein! Il reste caché dans son laboratoire à construire tout est n'importe quoi, donc bon... Enfin bref, c'est de là que viennent nos armes et nos machines.

\- Oui, ou alors les auteures ne savaient pas du tout quoi mettre pour en finir avec Xanark et elles ont inventé une histoire totalement dénuée de sens! Soupira l'aînée.

\- ...Il y a un peu de ça, oui.

\- Heu... Vous êtes sûrs qu'on en a finit avec Xanark ?! Demanda Shuu en pointant l'ennemi du doigt.

En effet, force de frapper la bulle de verre, celui-ci avait réussi d'un coup à la briser. Les morceaux retombèrent à terre dans un grand fracas et il réussi a se libérer de cette prison de verre. Son visage avait cependant changé d'expression : une lueur encore plus mauvaise que la précédente habitait ses yeux. Il se leva et adressa a ses adversaires :

\- Bon! Fini de jouer! Pour l'instant, j'ai été gentil mais ça ne va pas durer, je vous le garantis!

Il appuya sur un gros bouton rouge sur son ordinateur de bord, qui déclencha une alarme stridente.

 _Appel à toutes les unités! Attaque dans la salle du trône!_

\- Ah, Dr. Eggman, vous êtes là! Vous avez été rapide! Par rapport aux autres...

\- Mais c'est qui, ce gars avec ces lunettes de soleil et cette moustache chelou?!

\- C'est le dirigeant des recherches concernant mon armées de robots! Il est professionnel en la matière... Mais vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, rassurez-vous!

\- Oui, c'est ça! Abdiqua celui-ci. Boccoe, Bokkune, à l'attaque!

\- Mais c'est quoi, ces robots?! S'offusqua Lunalika. Moi je croyais que vous auriez des trucs vraiment badass'!

\- Ne nous sous-estime pas, humaine! Cria l'un des deux. Il s'avança et lança un laser en visant la foule, qui s'écarta. Puis toute une armée de robots entra dans la pièce. Eux, ils étaient plus grands et ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux désactivés tout à l'heure.

\- Soldats Alpha, Beta, Gamma! Ne restez pas les bras ballants et bougez-vous! Ordonna Saru d'une voix commanditaire.

\- Oui, vous aussi! S'écria Lunalika en se jetant presque sur les robots. Hakuryuu, Shuu, Mido, bougez-vous le cul!

Les soldats de Toronto avaient brandi leurs armes et tiraient un peu partout pendant que Shuu Et Hakuryuu, sous les ordres de Lunalika, essayaient de fusionner leurs énergies respectives. Celle-ci avait prit l'épée d'Alice et frappait un peu partout. Et encore une fois, c'est elle qui arrivait à infliger le plus de dégats. Quand à Midorikawa, il restait auprès de son bien-aimé, observant la scène.

\- Haha! On est trop puissants pour vous, ce n'est pas avec vos stupides lasers que vous allez nous arrêter! Cria Xanark.

\- Et paf! Trois d'un coup!

\- Euh... En fait, je vais quand même demander de l'aide a un ami... Mais c'est juste au cas où, hein...

Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

\- Allo, Dark Vad'? Oui, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas venir nous aider, on a une bande de morveux a terrasser...

\- On est pas des morveux, merde!

\- Quoi, tu ne peux pas ?! Ah ok, si c'est pour aller annoncer à ton fils que tu es son père et que c'est important... Bon, c'est pas grave, on va se débrouiller. À plus, on se fait un café un de ces quatre, hein, mon vieux?

Tsurugi apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air plus mauvais que jamais.

\- Ah, revoilà le gothique! S'écria Lunalika en plein combat.

Yuuichi l'avait aperçu de l'autre bout de la pièce et le regarda fixement sans se préoccuper du combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Il s'avança doucement, mais Alice le retint par le bras.

\- N'y vas pas!

\- Si, c'est quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper, laisse-moi faire.

\- Alors prends au moins mon epée pour te pro... Bah, elle est où?!

\- Désolée, je l'avais emprunté, s'excusa Lunalika en la tendant au mage.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son frère.

\- Hey, Yuuichi ! Alors, prêt à disparaître?

\- Tu serais prêt à tuer ton propre frère?! Tu as perdu bien d'humanité, dis-moi...

\- Je n'ai aucune pitié, lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard tueur a celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Alors vas-y, viens, je t'attends.

Le plus jeune saisit un Katana pendant que l'autre prit l'épée donnée par Alice. Yuuichi réussit a se défendre face aux mouvements précis de son frère, mais ne tint pas longtemps à cause de l'agilité de celui-ci. L'arme finit par lui glisser des mains, et sans aucun moyen de se protéger, il recula. Son frère cadet s'approcha et mis le katana à hauteur de son cou.

\- Alors, c'est qui le plus fort?

\- Je... Arrête ça, Kyosuke...

\- Je t'ai dit : Je n'ai aucune pitié!

Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup, quand quelqu'un poussa Yuuichi sur le côté. Malheureusement, Alice n'avait pas eu le temps de ramasser son épée et ne put pas se protéger. Dans l'élan, elle atteri un peu plus loin.

\- Et Zut, il m'a eu avec son Katana! Jura-t-elle en constatant sa légère blessure au bras.

\- T'a mal où? Demanda Yuuichi inquiet.

\- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Kyosuke... murmura le garçon encore à terre.

\- Allez! Cria Xanark. Défoncez-leur la gueule!

\- C'est un peu trop vulgaire, là...

\- Et toi, Bokkune, bouge-toi aussi! Rajoutant son collègue.

\- Mais moi, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il faut faire, Dr. Eggman...

\- Idiot! Il faut les écraser!

\- Mais qui?!

\- Les ennemis, éspèce de bon à rien!

\- Ouais, ben c'est bon ! On ne m'explique rien à moi...

\- Hé, quelqu'un! S'écria Midorikawa resté auprès d'Hiroto. Venez m'aider!

Gamma s'approcha de la jeune pistache en détresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

\- Tu peux m'aider à libérer Hiroto, s'il te plaît?! En plus, il est claustrophobe!

\- Ah oui, en effet, il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien! Bon, je vais t'aider !

Il déposa une mini-bombe sur la serrure et attendit l'explosion pendant que Midorikawa fermait les yeux.

 _BAOUM!_

\- Hiroto! Ça va?!

\- Ou-Oui... T-Tu me serres un peu fort, là, par contre...

\- Oh, pardon! Mais... c'est que tu m'a tellement manqué...

\- Oh, vous êtes trop mignons! S'émerveilla Gamma. Mais, je devrais peut-être y retourner, moi...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous dit qu'on est mignons?! s'énerva Midorikawa qui ne voulait décidément toujours pas lâcher son amant.

\- Raaaaaaah, pousse-toi, idiote, tu m'as fait rater ma cible!

Kyosuke avait poussé Alice d'une telle force qu'elle fut rejetée quelques mètres plus loin, sur un tas de pierre dans un coin.

\- Alice! S'écria Lunalika. Qui a fait ça?! C'est toi, le gothique?! Viens là que je te...

\- Chef Saru! Allez chercher la mitraillette dans le vaisseau! On a besoin de renfort! Cria Beta.

\- Hiroto ?! Hé, reste avec moi !

Trop tard, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'était déjà élancé en direction de Kyosuke.

\- Attention! S'écria Alpha. Poussez-vous, reculez-vous tout le monde!

Hiroto se jeta sur Alice pour la protéger, pendant que Yuuichi faisait de même avec son frère.

\- ZERO MAGNUM!

Un éclat d'énergie puissant provenant de Shuu et Hakuryuu mélangeant l'ombre et la lumière envahit la pièce et provoqua une puissante explosion à ce moment-là.

\- Aaaaaaah!

Des milliers de morceaux d'aciers volèrent en éclats et tout le monde s'accroupis et se protègea avec ses bras. On entendit un bruit assourdissant et le silence et le calme revinrent juste après. Lunalika osa jeter un oeil : L'explosion avait tout détruit. Tout les robots, et...

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?!

\- Oui, répondit Hiroto en se relevant. Tu n'a rien, Alice?

\- Non, ça va...

\- Hirotoooo, j'ai eu si peur! Pleurnicha Midorikawa. Et pourquoi tu m'a pas protégé?! Tu préfère Alice, c'est ça?!

\- Mais non, Mido, c'est toi que j'aime! J'ai juste pensé que toi, en valeureux chevalier que tu es, tu saurais te protéger tout seul!

\- Et pas moi?! Grogna Alice.

\- Oui mais toi, tu es une fragile jeune fille!

\- Tu crois vraiment?! S'indigna celle-ci en l'attrapant par le collback.

\- Hé, touche pas à mon Hiroto!

\- Tout le monde est là? Redemanda Lunalika ne voulant oublier personne.

\- Oui, répondirent en choeur Shuu et Hakuryuu.

\- Alice, Hiroto, Mido, Shuu, Haku... il manque Yuuichi!

Il le cherchèrent et le trouvèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec Kyosuke dans les bras.

\- Génial, encore du Yaoi!

\- Lunalika, je te signale que c'est de l'inceste!

\- LE YAOI N'A PAS DE LIMITE!

\- Yuuichi?! Qu'y a-t-il? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant en larmes.

\- C'est Kyosuke, il... il n'a pas résisté aux éclats d'acier...

Son visage auparavant blafard était maintenant recouvert de sang suites a ses multiples blessures. Il était dans un sale état...

\- C'est de ma faute, je... je n'ai pas su le protéger... ni même le retenir d'entrer au service de Xanark...

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher, de toute façon... murmura doucement Alice.

\- Si, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose...

Une larme coula sur son visage pâle et aterri sur celui de son frère. Une onde provenant de cette larme se propagea à travers tout son corps et guérit toutes les blessures pour reformer une peau lisse et parfaite. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et nous regarda d'un air interrogateur avec ses orbes orangées.

\- Tu... Tu es vivant! S'écria Yuuichi en le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

\- Que s'est-il passé?!

\- Il y a eu une bataille, et... Shuu et Hakuryuu ont provoqué une explosion...

\- ...Onii-san? ...C'est toi qui m'a protégé...?

\- ...Oui...

\- Mais, explique-nous Yuuichi. Ton frère était mort et recouvert de multiples blessures il y a une minute, et maintenant il est en pleine vie et guérit! Comment il a pu être ressucité, et guérit en si peu de temps?!

\- C'est... À cause de mes larmes. Elles ont coulé et se sont posées sur la peau de mon frère. Tu le sais, toi, Alice, tu connais les origines de notre famille... De même que la Lune qui pleurait sont désespoir et qui a versé une larme fondant l'amour et la famille, la larme que moi-même j'ai versé a ranimé mon frère... ma seule famille. Ce pouvoir nous prouve que l'amour fraternel que nous avons l'un envers l'autre doit rester fort et ne jamais se froisser.

\- Onii-san... je suis tellement désolé... je croyais que... je croyais que c'était de ta faute si nos parents sont morts, et... je ne voulais plus faire confiance à personne, et j'ai été contrôlé par cette force maléfique qui m'a retenu de ce côté obscur...

\- Ce n'est rien, nii-san. Je te pardonne.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je voudrais casser un moment super émouvant, mais on doit retourner à notre base à Toronto, là, s'immiscia Saru. Nous avons capturé Xanark et son complice le Dr. Eggman, plus solidement que tout à l'heure cette fois, et il faudrait qu'on se dépêche.

\- Ah, oui...

\- Voulez-vous venir avec nous? Nous pouvons vous ramener à Toronto si vous le voulez.

\- Et bien... Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus... Vous voulez bien, vous? Leur demanda Alice.

\- Moi, je pars avec toi! Lui dit sa cousine en souriant.

\- Moi, je reste avec Lunalika, donc je viens aussi! Dit Shuu, ce qui lui valu une nouvelle embrassade et des sauts de joie de la part de la jeune fille.

\- Nous nous allons venir aussi, lui répondit Yuuichi. Ainsi nous pourrons rentrer bien plus facilement à Suncitizen.

\- Nous aussi, nous devons rentrer à Suncitizen, dit Hiroto.

\- Et toi, Hakuryuu..?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop... Je devrais rentrer à Luminariany-Blossom, mais bon... Je veux bien vous accompagner, un petit détour et un petit voyage ne me fera rien de mal! Vous savez, on s'ennuie tellement parfois à Luminariany-Blossom... Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressé de rentrer!

\- Super! Alors, on y va tous ensemble! S'extasia Lunalika.

\- Bien, vous irez tous dans le vaisseau C, celui de Beta, dit Saru avant de partir vers son propre véhicule.

Tout le groupe de huit (ça commence à faire beaucoup!) monta donc dans le vaisseau, où ils y découvrirent une technologie ultra-avancée.

\- Ouah, c'est magnifique! Tous ces machins et ces bidules... Ils servent à quoi?

\- Oh, à beaucoup de choses, Mademoiselle! Il serait difficile de tous vous les décrire et expliquer bien explicitement! Lui répondit Beta qui était aux commandes.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mr. Spoke. Je sers d'assistant dans ce vaisseau, et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance!

\- Nous aussi!

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous installer et vous attacher, nous allons décoller! Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en appuyant sur toutes sortes de boutons.

\- Ouah, génial, c'est comme dans un vrai film de science-fiction!

\- Tu sais, si c'est un film, ça ne peut pas être vrai...

\- Gna gna gna! Je dis ce que je veux!

\- C'est vraiment un mécanisme étrange... Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, dit Shuu en inspectant chaque recoin du regard.

\- Mais oui, on sait que tu vis à la Préhistoire! Allez, vient t'assoir à côté de moi! S'exclama l'aînée en le tirant vers elle.

\- Attention, décollage!

Le vaisseau décolla donc, mais contrairement à l'idée que tout le monde se faisait, ce ne fut pas brutal et secouant, mais tout doux, on ne sentait presque rien. Une fois dans les airs, Lunalika demanda d'un air inquiet :

\- Dis-moi, Alice... Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer chez nous..?

\- ...Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu vois, je pensais qu'après avoir combattu Xanark, on obtiendrait une sorte de médaille ou de trophée, enfin quelque chose qui nous aurait dit que nous avions fini notre mission et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez nous... Un peu comme dans un jeux vidéo...

\- Oui, je le pensais aussi... Mais finalement, il ne s'est rien passé. Je me demande... Si nous pourrions rentrer chez nous un jour...

\- Moi, ça ne me gênerais pas de rester ici.

\- Et notre famille, nos amis?

\- J'ai l'impression que mes amis sont ici. Tu sais très bien à quel point je déteste la vie réelle, le lycée, ces journées qui se répètent encore et encore sans fantaisie. Ici je me sens plus moi-même, j'ai l'impression que je sers vraiment à quelque chose! Et puis je me plais tellement avec toutes les personnes dont je suis entourée... Chacune révèle une part de mystère, et me donne envie de la connnaître! Alors que dans notre monde... Tous les gens que je rencontre sont sont intérêt pour moi. D'autant plus que là-bas j'ai l'impression d'être totalement perdue et emprisonnée dans une spirale sans fin. Alors qu'ici, je me sens libre! Il y a tant de choses qui me donnent envie de les découvrir!

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment tort... en fin de compte, moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je préfère...

\- Eh, pourquoi tu n'avoues pas ton amour à Yuuichi?! Ça commence à faire longtemps que tu attends, là! On se croirait presque dans Violetta!

\- H-Hein?! Mais non! Et puis arrête, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui à la fin!

\- Raaah, mais tu m'énèrves! C'est pas possible, je dois tout faire ici! HEY, YUUICHI! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers le bleuté.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, interpellé. Lunalika hésita quelques secondes, avant de demander :

\- Excusez-moi, Beta, je peux me détacher et me lever?

\- Oui, nous sommes bien en altitude à présent et il n'y a rien qui pourra troubler notre rythme. Mais fais attention néanmoins. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer! Nous ne sommes pas à l'Armée des Six non plus.

\- D'accord, merci! Dit-elle en se détachant.

D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le siège où Yuuichi était assis. Sans qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle le détacha et l'entraîna avec force, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Elle le tira jusqu'à sa cousine, avant de le pousser sur elle.

\- Voilà! Ça, c'est fait!

Les deux adolescents rougirent à ce contact, surtout que Yuuichi était pas mal affalé sur Alice.

\- Euh... Dé-Désolé... Bafouilla le mage.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es désolé?! C'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé! Râla Lunalika.

Il ne répondit rien, regardant seulement Alice dans les yeux comme elle aussi était en train de le faire. Perdus... dans ces yeux si profonds...

\- Alice...

\- Yuuichi...

Par instinct, chacun rapprocha peu à peu son visage de celui de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et enfin se touchent pour les sceller en un baiser.

\- Ah bah quand même!

\- Nos allons bientôt arriver, dit Beta.

\- Quoi, déjà?!

\- Oui, le voyage est très rapide lorsqu'on voyage à la vitesse lumière.

\- QUOI, ON A VOYAGÉ À LA VITESSE-LUMIÈRE?! Hallucina l'aînée.

\- Euh... C'est quoi la vitesse-lumière...? Demanda Shuu d'un air gêné.

\- Tu es sérieux, tu ne ne sais pas ce que c'est?!

\- Non, je ne sais pas! Alors explique-moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça!

\- ...Eh bien, c'est quand nous passons le mur du son, quand notre vitesse a atteint les 300 000 km/s.

\- Ah, d'accord...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne le savais pas!

\- Oui, ben je ne sais peut-être pas ça, mais MOI je pourrai te faire la liste et te résumer tous les rites et les sacrifices qu'un ancien peuple accomplissait envers le Dieu Tezcatlipoca!

\- Tezcat quoi?!

\- Laisse tomber...

 **[Petite note de l'auteur (et aussi petite leçon d'Histoire tant qu'on y est ^.^) : Le dieu Tezcatlipoca (qui signifie littéralement "miroir fumant") était un dieu puissant craint par les Aztèques. Il incarnait la nuit, la discorde, la guerre, la mémoire, le temps, les sorciers... Bref, tout ce qui est pas très cool. On dit que dans son temple, sa statue était cachée, et que seuls quelques prêtres pouvaient la contempler. Les rites étaient de, une fois par année, lui donner en sacrifice un captif et quatre jeunes filles pour lui servir symboliquement d'épouses. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Shuu s'appelle Tezcat dans la version traduite! Comme quoi les traducteurs ne sont pas si bêtes que ça! ^_^]**

\- Attention, nous allons aterrir! Veuillez tous bien attacher vos ceintures!

Après un atterissage rapide, ils se retrouvèrent devant le QG de la UEGSP Et Saru allait prononcer une phrase, quand on entendit un :

\- Ah, mes amis! Je vous attendais!

\- Encore un méchant?! S'écria Lunalika en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air méfiant.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase : Elle vit d'abord juste un tignasse rousse, puis regarda son visage. C'était Taiyou!

\- Oh, bonjour Monseigneur! Je m'excuse de ce désagrément!

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler comme non plus, lui dit-il en souriant. Mais bref, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez réussi votre quête!

\- Comment vous savez?

\- Et bien, je sais tout. En tout cas, je vous félicite d'avoir éliminé la menace qui pesait sur nous depuis si longtemps. Et vous aussi, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les soldats d'élite. Je sais que vous avez été d'une grande aide.

\- Bah, pour vous servir!

\- Pour vous remercier, j'ai tenu a vous offrir la somme de 10 000 kane chacun. Avec ça, vous pourrez payer tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vos recherches!

\- C'est énorme!

\- Merci beaucoup mais c'est beaucoup trop, je ne sais pas si on devrait accepter...

\- Si vous les voulez pas, nous, on est preneurs!

\- En fait, on va les accepter avec honneur, rajouta Gamma.

\- J'en suis heureux. Vous, chevaliers vagabonds Hiroto Kiyama et Midorikawa Riuuji, je vous sacrerai chevaliers du royaume. Et je n'oublie pas ma promesse : vous aurez le nom de cet oiseau majestueux dès notre retour à Suncitizen.

\- Oh ouiiiiii! Mais... Alice et Lunalika ne seront plus avec nous... Dit tristement Midorikawa.

\- Oui, mais d'ailleurs, on ne sait pas comment on fait si on veux rentrer... On ne sait même pas comment!

\- Oh, regardez qui est là!

\- Qui ça, Lunalika?!

\- Feiiiiiiiiiiiiii! S'écria-t-elle en sautant sur le garçon qui venait de sortir du bâtiment. Je suis trop contente, je croyais qu'on n'allait jamais se revoir!

\- Aïe... Tu m'étouffes un peu là... argh...

\- Elle étouffe tout le monde de toutes façons...

\- Oh, pardon! Tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois?

\- À merveille! Et nos premiers tests sur notre machine à voyager dans le temps se trouvent plus que concluants!Et en plus, le patron est de meilleure humeur! Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que l'autre jour, il était bien énervé de s'être fait assomer et abandonné à terre...

\- Ah oui, heu... je m'en rappelle...!

\- C'est vrai, la machine à voyager dans le temps est fonctionnelle? S'exclama Beta qui venait d'appaître aux côtés de Lunalika.

\- Oui, après une nuit blanche à bosser dessus, elle a enfin daigné fonctionner!

\- Heu... Vous vous connaissez...? Demanda l'aînée, un peu perdue.

\- Bien sûr, Fei travaille dans la SIC, la section individuelle de construction qui appartient à notre société!

\- Mais... Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, ça!

\- C'est que... c'était top secret...

\- Mouais, mais c'est pas une excuse pour nous faire des cachotteries!

\- Pardon! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, snif!

\- Oh, mais je rigolais, pas besoin de prendre cet air tristounet... pleure pas, mon lapinou!

\- 'Suis pas un lapin!

\- Alors mon adorable petite machine à câlin~!

\- Kyaaaaa~!

Un peu plus loin, Yuuichi et Alice s'était écartés du groupe pour discuter un peu seuls.

\- Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de repartir...

\- Moi je ne veux pas que tu partes... mais tu as de la famille qui t'attend, non ?

\- Pffff... Ça m'étonnerait qu'on remarque que je ne suis pas là...

\- Ils ont tort de pas te remarquer... Moi je t'ai tout de suite remarqué.

Elle rougit et ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, alors elle sourit tout simplement. Yuuichi s'approcha et murmura doucement :

\- Je suis si heureux. J'ai trouvé et retrouvé deux personnes qui me sont très chères.

\- Dis, Yuuichi... Pourquoi tes mains sont toujours chaudes?

\- C'est au cas où tu aies froid.

\- J'ai froid.

Un petit sourire réapparut sur son visage quand elle relva la tête pour voir le beau visage du mage. Celui-ci n'attendit pas et pris les mains d'Alice pour les réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus froid. Puis il l'attira vers lui et s'apprêtait à l'enlacer, quand Shuu passa avec Lunalika sur lui qui gueulait à s'en briser les tympans, suivi de Midorikawa et Fei qui les poursuivaient en riant.

\- De vrais enfants...

\- Merci, Luna... murmura sa cousine en soupirant.

Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur à côté de l'enfant de la lune et se lova un peu contre lui.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée... tu crois que tout ça se termine enfin?

\- Je crois que oui, constata-t-il en regardant Lunalika s'amuser.

\- D'un côté, je veux pas que ça se finisse... c'était tellement bien...

\- N'y pense pas, la rassure-t-il. Prend ma main et oublie les mauvaises choses qui te tourmentent.

Elle obéis et ferma les yeux. Rien que eux deux...

Elle aimerait y croire. À cette romance, tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Elle aimerait que ça soit réel.

Et oublier ses tourments tous les jours à ses côtés...

\- Oh, une fée!

L'exclamation de la plus grande la coupa dans ses rêveries. Une fée?!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Lunalika, qui en effet avait bel et bien raison ; Trois petites créatures magnifiques et élégantes flottaient devant eux. L'une d'elle, qui était la mieux vêtue, avait des cheveux bleu clair avec des mèches blanches, portant une robe de pétale de la même couleur. Tandis que les deux autres, l'une rousse et l'autre aux cheveux bleu foncés contrairement à la première, étaient toutes aussi fleurissantes et merveilleuses. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elles, intrigués par ces beautés magiques.

\- Qui êtes-vous...? Demanda Lunalika alors que tout le monde se posait la même question.

Personne ne répondit. Ni Yuuichi, ni Hakuryuu, ni même Taiyou ne surent quoi répondre.

\- Bonjour à vous tous. Je m'appelle Ulvida, et je suis la Fée de la Genèse. Ici m'entourent Rean, la Fée du Feu, et Clear, la Fée de la Glace. Nous sommes les trois Naridales, les Fées principales veillant ensemble sur ce monde fantasque. Si nous somme ici, c'est pour tous vous féliciter. En particulier vous, Lunalika et Alice. Vous avez su faire preuve de courage et d'altruisme, et surtout vous vous êtes amusées, ce qui est primordial. Nous pouvons parfois prédir le futur, et lorsque l'on a vu que vous aviez été transportées d'un monde à un autre, nous avons tout de suite été alertées. Mais ce n'est pas que votre précence ici qui nous a ; Xanark aussi avait senti cette aura venue d'un tout autre univers, et son désir étant de vous capturer pour vous soustraire votre code génétique humain et arriver à en faire quelque chose de monstrueux, nous ne voulions que vous avertir. Mais voilà, c'était impossible. La loi concernant les Fées stipule qu'elles ont interdition d'aider les personnes d'une autre éspèce que la leur, sous peine de disparaître, d'être métamorphosées en arbre ou en rivière. Oui, c'est bien étrange, n'est-ce pas... Les Fées ont peur de ce qu'elles ne connaissent pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est interdit de communiquer avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas comme elle. Mais étant devenue la Fée la plus puissante et la genèse mon domaine de prédilection, je jure qu'un jour je lancerai ce commencement, cette nouvelle ère qui alliera tous les peuples qu'il puisse exister...

\- Je suis de tout accord avec vous, acquiesça Taiyou. Je vous aiderai, car d'aussi longtemps que je vis sur ces terres, mon souhait est de rendre tout le monde heureux.

\- Je vous remercie, Roi bienveillant. Je vois dans votre cœur pur que vous dites la vérité.

\- C'est étrange, tu me rappelles vraiment quelqu'un... dit Hiroto en s'approchant.

\- Vraiment...? Et qui, donc, puis-je savoir?

\- Une très proche amie à moi... qui est décédée alors que nous n'étions encore qu'enfants. Elle s'appelait... Reina Yagami... Dit-il en tentant de retenir quelques larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle est en paix maintenant, lui dit la Fée bleutée pour le rassurer.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, Hiroto... Dirent tristement les deux cousines en même temps.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est... Du passé. Je voudrais juste qu'elle sache que je l'aimerai toujours et que je penserai toujours à elle.

\- Elle le sait...

 _Oui, elle le sait parfaitement. Car c'était moi, Reina. Ulvida est mon nom de Fée... Tout comme Clear était Clara et Rean était An... Dans ce monde, on ne meurt pas vraiment. Soit on se retrouve au Royaume du Ciel, soit dans le Monde des Fées. Comme dans mon cas... où bien alors on se réincarne. Mais nous, nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Car nous étions des jeunes filles qui ont perdu la vie avant d'avoir atteint leur quinze ans, et que chaque enfant appelé "l'enfant des merveilles" de par ce fait est immédiatemment réincarné dans un elfe ou fée et y restera pour l'éternité afin de protéger le monde. Hiroto... Moi non plus je ne t'oublierai jamais. Car le cœur d'une fée est plus grand que n'importe lequel._

\- Je me souviens d'elle aussi... Dit mélancoliquement Midorikawa.

\- Oui... C'était il y a si longtemps, le Sun Garden, j'ai l'impression... Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé de quitter le nid familial pour vivre des aventures comme celles que nous contait Père, tu te souviens, Mido...?

\- Mais vous êtes frères?! c'est de l'inceste! Cria Fei.

\- Et alors...? Dit Lunalika comme si ça lui était totalement banal.

\- _Haha!_ Mais non, le Sun Garden était une sorte d'orphelinat, qui avait été fondé pour recueillir les enfants seuls, comme nous. Et notre Père est celui qui c'est occupé de nous durant toutes ces années, mais ce n'est pas notre père biologique.

\- Ah, d'accoooord...

\- Ah, parce que s'ils étaient frères, ça te dérangerait qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est ça!?

\- Euh, Lunalika, je crois franchement que tu exagères beaucoup, là.

\- LE YAOI N'A PAS DE LIMITE! LOVE RELATIONS BROTHER X BROTHER!

\- Shuu, fais quelque chose parce que moi là, je ne peux vraiment plus rien faire!

\- Okay...

Celui-ci s'approcha de l'aîné, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire :

\- Lunalika, il faut que tu comprennes que les yaoi, ce n'est pas toujours cool, d'accord? Imagine moi avec Hakuryuu, ça te ferait quoi, hein?!

\- OH OUIIIIII! S'exclama-t-elle avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Il est temps pour vous de partir... Leur dit doucement la Fée de la Genèse.

\- On doit y aller alors...

\- Déjà?! Non, je veux rester ici! S'écria Lunalika en se jetant dans les bras de Shuu qui failli tomber à la renverse.

Celui-ce paraissait triste, tout comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

\- J'veux plus te lâcher!

Alice s'approcha elle aussi de ses amis. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec eux, c'était... trop dur de les quitter.

\- Mais... ça veut dire qu'on ne reviendra plus jamais ici...?

\- Votre place n'est pas ici pour l'instant... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourrez pas revenir ici lorsque le besoin s'en sentira, leur dit la Fée.

\- On va devoir revoir une étoile filante et prononcer le même vœu...? Ça va être impossible!

\- Le pouvoir des étoiles filantes et le plus puissant et le plus mystérieux qu'il existe. Seules les Fées Originelles sont capables de dompter ce pouvoir, il est donc impossible de préciser si votre prochain vœu sera exaucé comme celui-ci... C'est très rares que de pareils vœux soient non seulement fait mais en plus acceptés... D'habitude, on souhaite de trouver l'âme sœur ou de vivre une vie heureuse. Mais, j'avoue, on vous voyant arriver ici, je n'imaginais pas que vous alliez accomplir de telles choses... Je vais donc vous remercier en vous offrant ce présent unique. Rean, s'il te plaît...

La petite fée rousse sortit une petite fleur blanche de sa sacoche, et la tendit à Ulvida.

\- Voici un Perce-Neige de Rarityshiro. Pour revenir dans ce monde, vous penserez à l'endroit où vous voudrez être, puis vous frotterez la fleur pour faire distiller le pollen. Ensuite, vous direz toutes les deux en même temps _"Tikka"..._ Ainsi vous serez toutes les deux transportées dans notre monde.

\- Vr... Vraiment? C'est... génial...

\- Mais ne l'utilisez pas tout de suite après être revenus... Ni trop massivement, sinon votre empreinte humaine disparaîtra petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus exister, et vous resterez bloquées ici sans perspective de retour. Et tous ceux que vous avez connus oublieront votre existence, puisque vous n'appartiendrez plus à ce monde.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, moi, minauda Lunalika.

\- La fleur ne fanera pas, mais faites-y très attention et prenez-en soin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...

\- Tenez, prenez ces deux fioles. Une fois que vous les aurez bues, vous serez téléportées chez vous.

\- Merci...

Les objets en main, Alice s'approcha des deux chevaliers, avant de leur dire :

\- Merci, Hiroto, Midorikawa! Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous!

\- Mais ce n'est rien, c'était de notre devoir de vous aider.

\- Au revoir, dragon blanc! Merci à toi aussi... dit Alice les larmes aux yeux. Et merci à vous aussi, Roi Taiyou, rajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de souverain.

Puis elle s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux vert clair.

\- Fei...

\- Hmm?

\- Lunalika a raison : tu es es adorable!

\- Nyaaa! J'aime bien quand tu me caresses le pelage!

\- Mais tu n'es plus un lapin!

\- Ben oui ze sais. Mais j'ai plus l'habitude!

\- T'es trop chou!

\- Et moi?! Intervint Yuuichi, visiblement jaloux.

\- Tu veux que je te caresse le pelage à toi aussi?

\- Aaaah, t'es trop beau! S'exclama l'aînée.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Lunalika coller ses lèvres contre celles de Tsurugi, qui paru sans aucun doute surpris.

\- LUNALIKA!

\- Quoi?! Dit-elle en se décollant du bleuté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es malade?!

\- Mais il est trop beau!

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça? Bouda Shuu.

\- Mais si, je t'aaaaiiiime! Viens là que je t'embrasse toi aussi!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Alice auprès de Yuuichi et de son frère. Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge... _D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis..._

\- Ça va, Kyousuke?! Demanda son frère aîné.

Celui-ci était figé et tout rouge.

\- Ého!

\- Euh... Oui oui, ça va!

\- C'est Lunalika qui te fait cet effet-là?

\- Non! J'ai... un peu chaud.

\- Oui oui! En tout cas, tu as ta chance, elle t'aime bien aussi!

\- Pfff.

À côté, Shuu prit les mains de Lunalika et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas...?

\- Promis! Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je reviendrai très bientôt, promis-juré!

\- Oh, mais... Tu as toujours mon bracelet! Remarqua-t-il.

\- Bah oui! J'y tiens beaucoup... Je le garderai toujours.

C'est là qu'elle se souvint qu'elles devaient repartir.

\- Ça va pas? S'inquiéta Yuuichi en voyant la mine pas très réjouissante d'Alice.

\- Je ne veux pas repartir!

\- ...Je sais... mon aussi, je voudrais tellement que tu restes ici...

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, ne voulant pas non plus la laisser partir.

Un peu plus loin, Lunalika faisait des câlins à tout le monde et s'était mise à pleurer.

\- OUIINN! Vous allez tous me manquer!

\- Câlin collectif! S'écria Midorikawa.

Ils se jetèrent tous dans ses bras, même Tsurugi, car Yuuichi l'avait attrapé au passage.

\- Quelle équipe on fait! Dit Hiroto.

\- Oui, on est les meilleurs! On a tout traversé ensemble!

Il se séparèrent en riant légèrement, même si des larmes coulaient.

\- Bon... Dit Alice en prenant le flacon.

Lunalika fit de même, sans enthousiasme.

\- On se reverra..!

Alice sourit et but une gorgée. Elle se dématérialisa et disparu. Lunalika n'attendit pas non plus et but elle aussi le liquide d'une traite.

\- Au revoir, les z'amis...! _Snif..._

-ooo-

Alice se réveilla en sursaut, avant de découvrir qu'elle était dans son lit. Tout ce qui venait de lui arriver... Non, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Elle se leva en vitesse et couru jusqu'à la chambre de sa cousine, la vouant assise sur son lit.

\- Lunalika?!

\- Regarde! lui dit-elle en tendant son poignet en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?

\- Le bracelet! C'est... celui de Shuu...

C'est là qu'Alice remarqua ce qu'elle avait dans la main : Un perce-neige qui brillait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir avant.

\- C'est... vraiment arrivé...

\- C'ÉTAIT UNE SUPER AVENTURE! S'écria Lunalika.

\- Oui, tu as raison!

\- Mais... Shuu... Mido, Hiroto, Yuuichi et tout les autres... On ne va pas les revoir avant longtemps! Dit Lunalika en éclatant en sanglots, affichant un étonnant changement d'attitude soudain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les revoir. Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent à nous en ce moment, lui dit-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Oui, elles allaient reprendre leur petite vie normale et sans encombres. Mais, dans quel monde que ce soit, c'était sûr, l'aventure n'avait pas fini de se terminer...

 _ **'~FIN!~'**_

* * *

 **Déjà, merci beaucoup everybody d'avoir lu ENTIÈREMENT cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous a bien fait rire... ou pleurer... enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez été submergés par vos émotions! N'hésitez pas à nous mettre une p'tite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ^o^ Et n'oubliez pas... l'aventure n'est pas prête de se terminer! ^_^**

 **Et encore un ÉNORME MERCI à Hitake pour cette collaboration et pour avoir supporté mon esprit capricieux!**


End file.
